


The Scandals of Commitment

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drug Use (non consensual), F/F, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Married Smut, Memory Loss, Strangers to Lovers, Unintentional Marriage, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: When Rose Tyler wakes up hung over, with no memory of the night before, wrapped up in the arms of a naked stranger, she thinks an international scandal and her parents’ disappointment are the worst of her problems.When Jonathan Noble wakes up to find a terrified blonde woman in his bed in his mountain cabin, he thinks not knowing how they ended up there is just a side effect of having way too much to drink.They both underestimated the gravity of the situation, as well as the significance of their missing night. As they struggle to piece together how it happened, they must wade through the consequences of their unintended actions.(Due to question in Tumblr Inbox, this is NOT a pregnancy fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Accusations of rape and kidnapping.

There were drums pounding in Rose’s head as she shifted under the sheets. She groaned into the pillow, as she swam lazily up from unconsciousness. Her mouth was thick and sticky, with an odd bitter taste underneath the unmistakable cotton of mixed drink and beer. She was also uncomfortably hot, and her sweat was doing nothing but increasing the burn in her throat and twisting pain in her stomach. It itched dreadfully along her neck, sticking her gunky hair to her skin, and it was pooling heavily between her breasts and long the back of her knees. It was dripping down her face, mingling with the stale sensation of slept in makeup. “Amy Pond, ‘m gonna kill you.” She hissed to her second cousin, who was passed out on the other side of the bed in their suite.    
  
Again, Rose wriggled on the bed, trying to find a way to block out the light coming in from the balcony. Jack was gonna have a conniption if he came in and found the curtains of the glass doors open, but she really didn’t want to get up and close them. Sighing, she pulled the pillow over her head, trying to kick heavy, twisted blanket over her waist and between her knees away. Her thighs throbbed dully, like she’d spent the entire day before out riding. Why did she let Amy talk her into those ridiculous heels? Grunting into the sheets, Rose stretched her sore legs out, and winced as the skin at the junction of her thighs tugged and pulled pinched as if they had that stupid cosmetic adhesive from the crystals Amy had insisted on decorating her face with had spilled there. Her thighs protested against the movement again, and this time a sharp throb of impending period cramps echoed in her core.   
  
“Amy, shut the curtains.” She croaked, reaching down to push the blanket aside, and sighed as her fingers met warm skin. It wasn’t a blanket, but an arm.” No wonder ‘m sweatin’. Amy, move.” She pushed at her cousins arm, a bit confused at the coarse hair coating it. “Amy.... ‘m boilin’.” The arm moved, sliding up her stomach to cup her breast softly, and air broke across the back of her shoulders as hot, dry lips pressed into her skin. “Amelia...” Even as she spoke, there was something beginning to surge through Rose’s still half drunken stupor. These hands were large, calloused, and definitely masculine. It wasn’t a blanket between her knees either, because it was a long, hairy, absolutely masculine thigh. She was naked, in bed, with a man who also felt naked. All of this information crashed into her brain, and it came out in a screech as Rose scrambled off the bed. “Jack! Jack!” Her own shouts, combined with the solid thwack of her head on the wooden floor, and the bright sun piercing the room only made her world spin, and she scrambled backwards.    
  
Jonathan jerked upright at the sound of a woman screaming. His world spun dangerously, as did his stomach. He flailed for the bat he kept beside his bed in case a bear or mountain lion broke in the cabin. Staggering off the sheets, he raised it, blinking as he gave a reflexive bellow. Sometimes wild animals would run just at the sound. “Jack!” The high pitched shout stabbed into his skull again, paired with the sound of something colliding with his dresser. Squinting at the bright sun pouring in and reflecting off the mirror, he raised the bat and came around the bed. What he saw made him freeze, as he contemplated if he was dreaming.    
  
On the floor between his bed and his dresser was a girl, well, a young woman. She was blonde, with a makeup smeared face, mussed hair, and rather sparkly looking jewelry both on her cheeks and framing her eyes, as well as dangling from her ears and around her neck. The most surprising fact was that she was absolutely naked. “Get away from me!” She kicked out at him, missing by a whole foot, and James dropped the bat on the bed.    
  
“Who’re you, ‘nd what’re you doin’ in my house?” James winced as his head throbbed with his shout, and his stomach twisted painfully. He bit back the wave of nausea as the woman scrambled to her knees and staggered from the room screaming for someone named Jack. “Hey! Get back here!” He went after her, clutching his head as the room and upstairs hallway spun ominously. He felt like he had gotten hit by a bus then thrown off a building. Everything from his teeth to his toenails was screaming in protest. He oofed as he tripped over a red high heel in the hall, barely keeping himself from falling down the stairs. As he staggered into the wall, he looked down and found he was also naked. “Fuck.” He growled, mostly in disappointment with himself. “Hey! Girl!” He called out, as he heard her crash into something, maybe his clock or piano, downstairs. “Hey!”    
  
Tripping over his feet, he found her fumbling to push the door open, sobbing and pushing at the door. “Pull to open.” Jon managed to choke out over the rumble of alcohol in his angry stomach. “But unless you plan on drivin’ to the city na-“ He didn’t get to finish before she ripped the door open and raced out. Following her, he shielded his eyes at the same time she gave a rather impressive but teeth clenching screech as she took in the meadow where his cabin was nestled, isolated in the middle of the mountain forest. The woman spun, her already flushed and smeared face now slaked with tears, and she stumbled to her knees to began puking. Blowing out a breath, he spun on his heel to grab a blanket.    
  
Rose clung to the muddy glass as her entire body burned. The froth splattering onto the cold, muddy grass before her reeked of alcohol, and it choked her as it surged into her nostrils. Her panic was only increased as her muddled brain realized she wasn’t in Tardis City, but instead somewhere in the mountains on the outskirts. Her stomach twisted again, as more of the acidic bile burned her chest and throat, and she sobbed as she tried to make the trees focus. “Jack!” She croaked and gagged, but knew it was pointless. He wasn’t here. Nobody was here. She didn’t even know where here was.    
  
The wind gusted around her, crisp and cool as to be expected this high up, and she shivered as it bit at her skin. She rocked back onto her bum, whimpering as the wet grass chilled her flamed skin, and Rose clutched her head as she looked down. What she saw only made her panic broil up even more wild, as there was smudges of faint red along her inner thighs. The world stilled for a moment, and she tried to stand, to run for the trees, but it spun again, excruciatingly painful in the harsh sun that was far too high to be morning, and her stomach rebelled again. “Help!” She managed to whinge before gagging up more bile. She jerked as something heavy, thick, and strangely soft draped over her shoulders. Black fell into her unfocused view, and the unmistakable smell of worn leather and cologne surrounded her.    
  
“‘M the one who should be screamin’ for help. You’re the one who shouldn’ be here.” The man spoke above her, with the thick, brusque burr of Northern Gallifrey. Rose looked up, flinching back as she found him standing a few paces away, arms crossed, an afghan tied like a towel around his waist. His blue eyes flashed an odd combination of irritation and amusement. “‘M makin’ an effort not to be insulted. Didn’ use to make women run screamin’ after a drunken night. Then again, haven’ had a black out one night stand in about ten years.    
  
“What?!” Rose clutched the leather coat tightly around her as she stood, her legs protesting as she did. Her heart was pounding,  only amplifying the pain in her skull. “No! No! We did not have a one night stand! You kidnapped and raped me!” She tensed, now belatedly waiting for the rest of his buddies to appear with guns. “Where am I? What do you want? You know my family doesn’ negotiate-“    
  
“I did not kidnap you.” He propelled back even further, arms falling to his side as his eyes went wide with shock and a flicker of fear. “I jus’ assumed we met at the casino bar and had too much to drink.” Rose swallowed back another retch as she spotted the gold band inset with a line of sapphires on his left hand. “No, no. This is not happenin’. I did not kidnap you or rape you! You’re not puttin’ this on me! We were both black out drunk! I don’ even remember meeting you.” He looked around, following her gaze. “What are you lookin’ for, your car?” Rose wiped her face, roughly scraping the decorative crystals that remained away so they would stop itching from her tears.   
  
“Your goons!” Now that the woman was clearing her face, Jon realized her pretty features looked vaguely familiar, not from his still absent memories, but from somewhere else. He couldn’t place where, maybe one of Donna’s parties? Her words registered in his aching mind, and he couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. This was great, just great. His first night out in the city in four years, and he’d gotten black out drunk and somehow brought home a married woman. Her wedding set was glittering in the afternoon sun, as it was obviously sometime after twelve judging by the sky, as she tried to hide her body behind his coat.    
  
“I don’ have goons. I don’ even have neighbors. ‘M not a kidnapper or a rapist.” He tried to quell the angry panic at the accusations as he jabbed his thumb back to the cabin. “‘M goin’ inside to put on some clothes ‘nd take somethin’ for my hangover. You find some other excuse besides rape to explain to your husband why you cheated while I radio forest patrol. You’re not gettin’ me thrown in jail!”    
  
“‘M not married.” The woman’s shocked gasp, as she stepped back made Jon pause. His addled brain noted her accent was distinctly Powellian, specifically a Londoner. She was staring wildly around again, as more tears cascaded down her messy cheeks. “‘M not married.” He snorted, nodding towards her left hand. Before he’d isolated himself, Jon had considered himself a movie and theatre buff. He knew acting, good acting, the kind that was so believable it seemed natural, and she was definitely not acting as she raised her hand, blinked at the ring, and then met his eyes with a look of unabashed horror and confusion. “‘Ve never seen this before in my life! What about your wife? Where’s she? She know you kidnap women and-“    
  
“I don’t have a wife!” Jon cut the woman off, but he followed her gaze to his left hand, stunned to see the sapphire inlaid gold band on his hand. A sinking feeling mingled with the churning in his stomach. “Well fuck!” Dragging his hands over his face, he tried hard to remember anything from the night before. All he remembered was handing Donna her birthday gift in that casino lobby where she was having her party. Everything after that was blank. “Um, ‘ve never seen this either.” He met the woman’s watery, amber stare, absolutely refusing to accept the absurd conclusion poking at his brain. “You honestly don’ remember anything from las’ night?”    
  
“No, just my cousin Amy complainin’ that she was bored ‘nd tha’ we should go check out the casinos.” Rose was relieved, only slightly, that nobody else seemed to be around. If he was operating alone, she could easily give him the slip. The thing was, he seemed as confused and dazed as her. What if he wasn’t lying? What if he hadn’t kidnapped her? What if they had met at a casino and gotten stupid drunk? Oh god, her parents were going to kill her. First, she had to be sure he wasn’ lyin’ about his name. “What’s your name?”    
  
“Jonathan Noble.” He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms again. “My wallet’s probably in the left inner pocket. Go ahead ‘nd check.” Rose hesitantly dipped her hand into the left inner pocket, and her fingers closed around a thick leather wallet. She pulled it out, opening it up, blinking at the drivers license in the front flap. Sure enough, it said Jonathan Wilfred Noble. “Satisfied? What’s your name then, blondie?” Rose swallowed. If he had kidnapped her, well, then he already knew her full name. There was no point in lying.   
  
“Rose Tyler.” She offered the spoken equivalent, figuring listing her entire name was a mute point. Jonathan gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. “You’re really gonna call the forest patrol to take me back?” Rose was reluctant to believe him, as she tucked his wallet away. “I can leave?”    
  
“Radio, actually. I don’ have a phone. They don’ run lines this high ‘nd mobiles get no reception. Like I said, I didn’ kidnap you. You’re absolutely free to leave.” He spun on his heel, prowling away from her towards the cabin. “You can come in ‘nd change if you want, or I can bring your clothes out here. Either way, ‘m cold so ‘m getting dressed.” As he disappeared inside, Rose contemplated running into the trees. She had been taught how to protect herself in the wild, in cases of plane crashes or other such accidents, but doing it wearing nothing but a too large leather jacket was not wise.    
  
Pulling it around herself, Rose moved back to the two story cabin. The wind was picking up, and it chilled her now cooling skin. Swallowing, she stepped back inside, closing the door out of habit. As it thudded closed, she jumped. Chiding herself for that, she winced as she saw one of the red, glittery heels Amy had insisted on her wearing under a small table that held a bowl with keys and an assortment of screws, nails, and some half carved wooden animals. There was the sound of cabinets closing, followed by metal clanking on metal, from the open room on her right. Then she heard water tinkling loudly into something hollow and metal. Jon appeared suddenly, startling her into a yelp.    
  
“‘M making some tea. Left a bottle of paracetamol on the sink. Let me throw on some pants, ‘nd you can get dressed.” His tone was thoroughly annoyed, as he headed up the stairs, and Rose swallowed hard. Where was the radio? She could call forest patrol herself. She’d tell them her name, as well as the agreed upon verification code for both Gallifrey and Powell. If Jon was lying, they’d at least know where she was. Her parents could have President Rassilon send a team up to retrieve her. She spied the black box with knobs and a mic on a table near the stove in the small kitchen, and she quickly dashed for it.    
  
Jon groaned at his own stupidity as he stumbled into his room. A ball of dread was settling into his stomach, icily burning him as he tried to make sense of this whole situation. He’d had one night stands before, but never had the alcohol blanked out his memory this long. The woman, Rose, downstairs was throwing out absurd and harsh accusations, ones he knew he’d be hard pressed to refute, even though he was innocent. He yanked off the blanket around his waist, chucking it into a corner as he dug for some pants and a clean jumper. As he snapped them, he looked around for her clothes. “Fuckin’ great. Jus’ great Jon. You moved away from all those stupid fuckin’ apes, ‘nd now you’re right back in their problems.” A glint of sparkling silver and black caught his attention, tangled up in his blue blankets. He flipped the sheets back, pulling the crystal adorned cocktail dress free. A flash of red caught his eye on the white sheets, and his heart sank.    
  
There, in the middle of his bed, was a red stain that was roughly four centimeters in diameter. It was blood, without a doubt, but what chilled his thoughts was that there wasn’t anymore anywhere on the sheets, not where Rose had slept, and not on the sheets that had been draped over them. The rust colored stain was only in the very center of his bed, where she would have lain when they had sex. “Oh shit. Shit shit shit!” Yanking open his trousers, he shoved them down to his knees. There was a smudge of red on his inner thigh, as well as glinting from his skin under the dark, trimmed hair that  surrounded his cock. “Damn it you idiot!” He yanked them back up, tossing her dress on the bed, finding her silver lacy bra in the corner on top of his jumper from the night before, and her matching silver knickers under his boots. Those joined the dress, as he dashed back downstairs.    
  
“Rose, were you a virgin?” He skidded to a stop when he found her fiddling with the radio, mic in hand, whispering furiously. She dropped the mic with a thud onto the table, as she spun, lovely but red eyes wide in shock.    
  
“I was until last night.” She sniffled, tightening his coat around her. Guilt tried to gnaw at him, but Jon shoved it aside. Now that they were closer, he could see a lovebite he’d left on her neck. “I wanna go home.” Now he fully understood her accusations, the fear and panic she’d been under when she woke up in a stranger’s house, hung over. She was a virgin, had probably never even gotten black out drunk before.    
  
“How old are you?” He asked softly, realizing this was far more delicate than he’d initially thought. She wasn’t looking for any excuses. Rose honestly believed he’d taken her against her will. He hadn’t, Jon knew that without a doubt. He’d never touch a woman without her consent, in fact his handful of ex lovers had commented more than once on his tendency to ask repeatedly if they were sure before having sex with him for the first time. Gods, he hoped this nagging suspicion in his mind wasn’t right. Why had he even gone to that stupid party?   
  
“Nineteen ‘nd a half.” Rose tucked her ruffled hair behind her ears. She glanced quickly at the open path between him and the hall. She hadn’t been able to get anyone to answer her fervent whispers on the radio, and now Jon was staring at her like she’d just signed his death warrant. Not that she had the power to do that, yet. “You?”    
  
“Thirty-five.” He murmured, tugging his ear. For what was happening, he seemed very uncomfortable with her presence. Jon was glancing away from her now, pointedly staring at the clock made of rustic gears on the wall. It was almost like he suddenly couldn’t bring himself to see her in only his jacket. “Listen. ‘M sorry, that your first time... well... that it happened like this. Tha’ neither of us can remember. It should have been-“    
  
“On my wedding night.” Rose choked on the words, feeling her tears begin anew. There was no denying the guilt on his features as he nodded, looking down at the floor and heaving a sigh. It was the guilt of a man who completely regretted what he must have done. In that moment, she knew he hadn’t kidnapped her, hadn’t forced himself on her. If he had, he wouldn’t be flushing with contrition and calling himself an idiot under his breath. “Jon....” Those piercing sky colored irises met hers, thick with apology. “I believe you.”    
  
“That’s nice, bu’ ‘m still sorry.” His words hung between them, crackling with undeniable honesty as they stared at each other. Then, the sharp whistle of the kettle shattered the tense silence, making Rose jump and squeak. Jon jerked back in surprise, crashing into a cabinet. “Damn it!” He gasped, swallowing so hard his adams apple bobbed visibly. “Erm, Why don’ you go get dressed, ‘nd ‘ll make you somethin’ to eat with the tea.” He offered her a smile, that softened his proud features considerably as he pulled the kettle off the burner. “Then ‘ll radio for a ride for you.”    
  
“‘Kay.” Rose nodded, and she fled into the hall to the stairs. Her parents were going to murder her, and him, but mostly her. This was going to be a scandal for the century if anyone found out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jon yanked the wooden shutters over the kitchen windows shut in an effort to spare his aching head anymore pain. Pouring himself a cup of water, he set it aside to steep. Then he opened the refrigerator, retrieving a package of bacon and carton of eggs. He plopped the bacon into the large pan, and turned on the burner. “You’re a bloody idiot.” He grumbled, turning on the burner. He could hear Rose’s footsteps overhead, and he sighed a bit in relief when they pattered down the stairs and into the bathroom. In a few moments, the shower turned on. “Guess she really believes I didn’ rape her.” He huffed, mentally beating himself for whatever idiocy he’d gotten into. Sex, definitely sex, but he couldn’t remember how. It was driving him mad.    
  
“Think!” He growled, hitting himself in the temple and instantly regretting it as a sharp stab of pain shot down his neck to his spine. Drawing a breath, he froze as he spotted something he’d missed. Just through the open frame that led into the hall and then the small living room, Jon spotted a white paper bag that looked like a shopping bag, with gold rope handles, in his reading chair. “Huh.” He dropped two sugar cubes into his tea, not bothering to stir as he sipped it an headed towards the bag. Upon closer inspection, he saw there was a design on it, two golden doves clutching connected rings. The symbol was vaguely familiar, like a billboard sign you pass on your daily commute but never pay attention to.    
  
Carefully, he opened the bag and sighed in relief as he only found a black and silver clutch, a sleek black mobile, and a folded up yellow sheet of carbon paper on top of a large blue folder. The folder had no markings, but it was oddly similar to what a diploma or military award certificate would come in. These items obviously belonged to her, and he was about to go through them when the smell of bacon drew him back to the kitchen. “Food now, snoopin’ later.” He promised himself, returning to the more important task.    
  
Rose sighed as the hot water rinsed away the stink of sweat, vomit, and stale perfume on her skin. She didn’t think she’d ever been as grateful for indoor plumbing and cheap bar soap in her life. “Okay, think. Mum ‘nd Dad don’ have ta know I slept with him. I can jus’ have the patrol drop me back off at the casino ‘nd call Jack.” Even as she murmured the words to herself, she knew it was doomed to fail. She’d already gotten an eyeful of the mark on her neck, and her left breast, and the inside of her right thigh. “Jus’ say I got drunk, ‘nd I don’ remember who it was. Say I slipped out while he was asleep, ‘nd called a ride.”    
  
Still, Rose knew it would not be that simple. Jack would have noticed she and Amelia were not in their suite when he did his midnight check. Protocol said he would have sent a team out to find her, but Jack didn’t always play by protocol. More than likely, he would have called her or Amelia to make sure they were okay, and then tracked their mobiles. He’d done that once in Karn, when she and Amelia were sixteen and had climbed in a service elevator to sneak out into the city. Jack had stepped in as soon as she and Amy had tried to get into a club. This was different, though. Tardis was a much bigger city, and the labyrinth of casinos, hotels, restaurants, and other buildings would have proven difficult to find them. If he didn’t find them in what he felt was a safe time frame, then Jack would have put out a BOLO. If he didn’t find them by morning, then an official search would begin.    
  
Rose stared in disappointment at the shampoo suds disappearing down the drain, because without conditioner her hair was going to be a mess. As if this whole situation wasn’t already a mess. She was worried about Amy, but there was something in her gut that told Rose her cousin was safe, even if she couldn’t remember why. “Jack’s gonna put me on a leash.” She blew out a breath, trying to compose herself through the lingering ache of her head and limbs, and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel, dried off, and quickly donned her clothes from the night before. This was going to be hell. So far, Jonathan seemed oblivious to her identity, and Rose decided that  maybe that was the best way to keep it. For any of her plans to work, he couldn’t go blabbing to the news media.   
  
The smell of tea, bacon, and eggs made Rose’s stomach grumble, and she followed the aroma down the short hall to the kitchen. Jon was setting two plates piled high onto the table, and he offered her a soft smile when he looked up and noticed her. “If you eat, it’ll help the hangover.” He pulled out one of the two wooden chairs, and Rose dropped into it, much to the cheers of her sore legs and aching head. In a blink, a cup of tea and a big glass of juice were deposited in front of her as well.    
  
“Thank you, Jonathan.” Rose’s posture seemed different to Jon, as she sank down across from him with her hair wrapped up in one of his towels. Before, she’d been flighty, tense, and ready to flee with all the semblance of a terrified wolf pup. Now, though, her posture was femininely stoic. Her back was straight, face a calm mask, legs crossed. Actually, judging by the shifting of her weight, her ankles were crossed and tucked neatly under her chair. Her fingers didn’t grip her fork, so much as it floated securely in her dainty grasp, and her chin was lifted and held perfectly straight and center as she raised a scoop of eggs to her soft, full lips. She was no frightened pup at all. Rose Tyler was an alpha she-wolf. “This is delicious.” She murmured gracefully after swallowing.    
  
“You’re welcome, ‘nd thanks.” He popped a slice of bacon in his mouth, as he contemplated the way she brought her glass of juice to her mouth instead of lowering her face to meet it halfway. She’d obviously been put through etiquette classes, so she came from money, or at least one of those families that liked used to have money and groomed their daughters to lure rich men into marriage. “The shower help any? I’m sure you must be a bit sore. Again, sorry.”    
  
“A bit, yeah.” A slight flush of pink began spilling up her clean cheeks to her ears and down to the smooth expanses of cream colored skin exposed by her modest, but teasing neckline. “‘S not too sore. I jus’ feel like I spent all day horseback riding in an uncomfortable saddle.” Those now unlined and unpainted eyes met his, and Jon realized he’d mislabeled them earlier. They weren’t amber, but a rich, dazzling, swirl of topaz, honey, and melted gold. He had a vague impression, not exactly a memory so much as a gut reaction, that he’d been lost in those eyes last night. They were absolutely enchanting. “And, erm, there’s no need to worry about anythin’. I’m on the shot.” She broke her gaze away to retrieve a slice of bacon.    
  
“Why’s that, if you’re a virgin, well were? Sorry, again.” He needed to stop staring at her, because she was leaving and he didn’t do this sort of thing anymore. He had his isolation, and he preferred it that way. They’d had sex, that’s it, unless the unfamiliar jewelry they were both wearing confirmed his suspicions. Which he doubted did, because nothing could ever make him do that, even being black out drunk.    
  
“Safety precautions.” Rose gave a wave of her free hand as if she was describing goggles or gloves in a lab. “Not in case anythin’ like this happened, mind you. It’s in case-“    
  
“The thing you accused me of happens?” Jon offered to spare her cheeks from darkening even more. It didn’t work. Rose nodded with two prim chin dips. “I found your mobile and purse, by the way, in that bag.” He stabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the radio desk where he’d dropped the bag. “I didn’t snoop, mostly because the bacon was about to burn.” She giggled, covering her mouth as she did, her glass of juice jerking in her hand. “You won’ get reception up here, bu’ maybe it’s got some clues as to what led to this.” He gestured his fork between them.   
  
“Good idea.” Rose was up in a flash, and as she made her way to the bag, James found his gaze drawn to her movements. Even in such a demure, while still edging the line to revealing dress, it was evident that she had a rather nice arse, more than nice actually. The skirt ended just a smidge longer than midthigh, and her legs were supple, bespeaking a flexibility as she took the five steps to pluck the bag up. His mind was trying hard to observe her with detached introspection, but his body was remembering things his brain could not. Those things were reminding him that he’d been between those legs hours before. Swallowing, he willed his body to behave.    
  
Rose settled into her chair again, pulling out her mobile. As warned, the ‘no service’ icon was in place of her normal bars, and she sighed when she saw there was barely ten percent left in the battery. There were she had fifteen missed calls and twelve missed texts, so she opened those first, finding they were all from Amy and Jack. She opened the Amy thread first.   
  
**Where’re you at? These guys are hot!** **  
** **Srsly? Come on! They’re models.** **  
** **Rose, this isn’t funny. Jack said you aren’t answering his calls.** **  
** **Rose answer the phone!** **  
** **Jack’s here and he’s pissed! Answer us!**   
  
Jack’s thread was similar.   
  
**Tomslin saw you getting in that cab. You two suck at sneaking. I’ve given you two hours, tracking your location now.** **  
** **I’m at Platform One. Which floor are you on?** **  
** **Rose, I have Amy. Where are you?** **  
** **Answer my call! Now!** **  
** **I’m serious, Rose Marion Andrea Tyler, answer my call. I see your location. Answer me or I’m sending cops.** **  
** **Your parents are going to murder us both! Answer me!** **  
** **That’s it, I’m issuing the BOLO. You better hope you’ve been kidnapped, because your mom and dad are losing their shit!** **  
**   
Rose groaned, blowing out a breath. “That bad huh?” Jon chuckled from across the table. Rose shook her head, figuring it best not to divulge she currently the subject of an international manhunt. She was not going to drag him into this. She was sticking to her plan to play this off as a drunken, one night stand and deal with the fall out on her own. Closing the texts out, she clicked open the photo gallery. Her face must have revealed her dismay, because Jon spoke again. “Oh, now tha’s bad.”    
  
“Will you hush!” Rose snapped as she began scrolling through the fifty or so new photos. They started off innocent enough, selfies of her and Amy is a taxi, dolled up and making pouty, model faces. Then they were at the bar, posing with neon colored mixed drinks and leaning on each other. Jon replaced Amy in the remainder. “Well, we definitely met at the casino.” Slot machines were visible behind them, as they stuck their tongues out at the camera in the first two. Then she was obviously draped over his shoulder as he flashed a royal flash discreetly beside his face with a smirk. Her lips were pressed into his cheek outside the casino as Jon flashed a thick fan off hundred credit notes. A quick glance told her there had to be at least fifty thousand there. Then they were in the back of a cab, with her in his lap as he kissed her throat and she laughed.    
  
More pictures went on, mostly of them at touristy locations, all of them with she and Jon clinging to each other and kissing passionately. There were a few obviously taken by other people, of them pressed together looking all too much like a paid of lovesick idiots. The last photo was of them in the cream colored seat of a helicopter, headsets on, grinning with the lights of Tardis below them through the windows. There was a video following that. Rose clicked on it, tensing herself.    
  
“This is amazing, Jon!” Her own voice was barely audible over the thumping roar of the rotor. Rose saw she was grinning ear to ear behind the mic in front of her mouth. “I love you!” Then she panned the camera over to his delirious laugh as he raised their joined fingers to bump into his mic, which only made her squeal with giggles.    
  
“I love you too!” The view through the window behind his head tilted awkwardly, obviously the pilot banking to the right, and the camera fumbled, fingers covering it as laughter and the roar of rotors filled the speakers. Then it ended.    
  
“Well, at least it looks like we had fun.” Rose hadn’t even realized Jon was leaning over her shoulder until he spoke, and she yelped, nearly falling rather ungracefully from her seat “Didn’t mean to scare you.” He caught her, paper wrinkling against her right arm, which he then passed into her line of sight. “‘Nd explains why I spent four thousand credits cash on a helicopter ride.” She yanked the yellow carbon copy receipt from his hand, blinking at it.    
  
“Well that’s only part of whatever winnings you had at poker.” Rose’s reply made Jon sigh. He never wagered, not for real money anyways, ever. His gambles had always, until six years ago, involved scientific discovery or advances. He’d seen the photos though, and was now doubly disappointed in himself for his unremembered behavior. How had going to his younger sister’s birthday party ended in him completely tanked, playing poker, touring the city, and then sleeping with the conundrum of a girl groaning into her hands. “In my defense, ‘m not normally like that.”    
  
“Me either. My parents are gonna murder me if they find out.” She sighed, tossing her mobile and the receipt aside to open the bag and pull out her clutch. He made his way over the the radio, switching the frequency to the forest patrol’s channel. Just his luck, he’d managed to bring home someone with overprotective parents, judging by her age and fear of their disapproval, probably religious. No, he was not dealing with this. Rose Tyler needed to go, immediately. He didn’t care how gorgeous, how well bred, how upset she was, Jon refused to be dragged back into anything that didn’t involve his family, so no way in hell was he going to volunteer to drive her back himself as he’d been contemplating out of generic politeness.   
  
“Patrol base one, this’s the Doctor. Over.” He spoke into the mic. There was the crackle of static, and he keyed the mic again as he heard Rose going through her things behind him. “Patrol base one, this’s the Doctor. How do you read?”   
  
“Lima Charlie Doctor, this is Patrol Michaels. Send it.” The deep bass voice of Sergeant Andrew Michaels, head of this mountain’s patrol base came in with a boom. He turned down the volume.    
  
“Callin’ in that favor you owe me for findin’ those hikers on my property last month.” He shook his head as he remembered the pair of teenagers who had wandered too far from the path in one of the midsummer storms.    
  
“Sure thing, Doctor. Send request.” Jon didn’t particularly like dealing with the Forest Patrol, but they always respected his privacy and warned hikers away from the boundaries of his land. Sergeant Michaels always came up after heavy snow storms to check on him, even though he didn’t need it.    
  
“Seems I brought home a bit more than I intended from Tardis las’ night. She’s ready to leave, ‘nd ‘m not fit to drive.” He released the mic, and clicked it again as Rose sighed behind him with a groan that mirrored his own exasperation. “Scratch tha’, ‘m not in the mood to drive her back. Can you come pick her up ‘nd take her down to catch a cab?”    
  
“You old goat.” Michaels laughed over the speaker. “Sure thing, but it’s gonna be a few hours. We had a rockslide this morning out on Pythia’s Spire, some campers are stuck. All my men are in route there to get them before this storm hits, and I was headed out myself.” The radio crackled again, before Michaels added.    
  
“Copy. If I drive her down to outpost Alpha, think you can pick her up on your way back?” Jon sighed heavily. He needed her gone, and judging by the way she had gone silent behind him, plunging his already chilly cabin into a frigid atmosphere, Rose was experiencing mutual feelings.    
  
“Just let her know she’ll be there for a few hours alone. The power’s on, and there should be rations in the mini fridge. She’ll be set until I can snag her.”    
  
“Will do. Be safe!” With a flick, he turned the radio off and turned to face Rose. “Get your shoes, Miss Tyler. You’re leavin’.” He was surprised to find her already standing with her shoes on, bag clasped under her arm, a look of disgruntled relief on her face. “We can pretend this never happened.”    
  
“You can at least.” Rose spun on her toes, eager to leave. She’d found too many damn receipts in her clutch that had shown their adventures through the late night and early morning. They’d gone to a late dinner, hit up a handful of bars along the main strip where they’d apparently bought drinks for hundreds of people, dropped ten thousand alone in a jewelry store, which probably accounted for the rings. The rings she had taken off and left beside her plate with the receipt. There had been a couple thousand dropped in some posh lingerie store, with a schedule to pick up in five days. The remainder of his winnings had been spent on the helicopter and champagne so expensive even her mum would have balked at the label. “‘Ve got to explain to everyone where I was, ‘nd try to keep my best friend ‘nd cousin from bein’ murdered for lettin’ me slip away.” It was that thought, combined with Jon’s now grumpy attitude that had ended her search of the white bag, just before she’d opened the blue folder inside. She’d check that later. It was probably some certificate of being a VIP at the restaurant.    
  
Rose could only imagine how frantic everyone must be. Hopefully there’d be reception and a phone charger at this outpost Alpha. She would call her parents and explain she was fine, safe even, and that she was coming back to the city. Following Jon outside, as he jangled his keys and shrugged on his coat, she shivered at the distinct chill in the wind that was coming from the black clouds gathering behind a tall, snowcapped peak to the east. Lightning flashed, just a thread of light miles and miles away, so distant that she didn’t even hear the thunder. “You’re bloody nineteen. Tell your parents to cut the cord already.” Jon growled, as he stomped around the cabin’s left side. Rose followed, trying to stay upright as her stilettos sank into the soft grass and mud.    
  
“It’s not that simple!” She snapped back, coming around to find him staring at an empty patch of concrete under a separated awning. It had a dark stain that bespoke oil, and the well worn cake of muddy tire tracks on it. There wasn’t however, any vehicle there at all. Jon threw his hands up with a shout. “What now?!”    
  
“My truck isn’t here!” He spun on her, his icy gaze like twin daggers accusing her that this was obviously her fault. “I have my keys, bu’ my truck isn’t here.” The irritated confusion on his face dissolved into one of shocked disbelief. “Helicopter?! Oh fuck me!” In a flash he was dashing under the shelter and around the building. Rose followed after him. There, was a massive field behind his house that stretched for probably half a mile to what looked like a cliff. Half of it had a rather nice looking vegetable garden, a shed with wood stacked high beside it, and a compost heap. Jon had come to a stop in the center, staring down. “We took the helicopter here!”    
  
“Just great.” Reaching down, Rose ripped off her heels. “Where’s outpost Alpha?” She called, resolve settling into her core.   
  
“Thirty minute drive directly down the mountain road.” Jon looked livid, but at this point, Rose didn’t care.    
  
“Thanks for breakfast. I’ll walk.” With that, she spun on her bare heel and headed towards the front.    
  
“That’s a two hour walk!” He called after her, but Rose didn’t turn back. She was free to leave so she was leaving. “Don’ be stupid! You won’ get halfway before the storm moves in!”    
  
“Then I’ll walk in the rain! Have a nice life,   
Mr. Noble.” Waving over her shoulder, Rose tightened her grip on her shoes and bag, and took off at a sprint down the shaded road. The mud was cold beneath her feet, but she didn’t care. What was waiting for her back in the city was going to be worse.    
  
Jon slowed to a walk as Rose disappeared around the first turn in the trees and shook his head. The girl was insane, but that was her choice. He’s tried to stop her, but if she wanted to slug through a damn downpour to shiver in that tiny shelter, that was her decision. He had his cabin to himself, and he needed a damn shower.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Jon tossed his freshly washed sheets and blankets into the dryer at the back of the cabin. He knew the blood stain would be impossible to remove, so he hadn’t bothered. They were only one of two sets of sheets, so he’d washed them regardless. He’d wanted to focus on the shower first, but getting those off the bed had seemed more important once he was inside. Now he had to wait for the small water heater to warm back up. A small roll of thunder made him pause, as he turned on the machine. It had been thirty minutes since Rose had left, and the storm was moving closer.    
  
He couldn’t stop the flicker of worry in his gut, but there was nothing to be done. She’d run out, despite his warning, so his hands were clean of her. Jon had to admit, she had some spunk running into an unknown mountain forest in an attempt to beat the storm. She’d be soaked and muddy by the time she reached the outpost, but he knew the patrol kept a space heater and emergency blankets in stock for just such things. Despite being the tail end of summer in the valleys below, the air and rain up here was growing chilly. He could expect his first sleet storm in a couple of weeks.    
  
Shaking his head, Jon moved to turn on his sole piece of modern technology, a bulky satellite laptop that he used to communicate with his family. It didn’t do much except access email and run a hellishly slow browser, but he didn’t care. After all he’d been through, he preferred the rustic life now. His conscience stayed much cleaner if he couldn’t see what was going on around the globe. Not that he didn’t miss his old company, the thrill of developing something new an marvelous in his labs. He did, but he could satisfy that itch by working in his garden, carving wooden figures, or wandering in the forest. He owed them all nothing, after everything his government had done.    
  
Still, worry and guilt began to gnaw at him, as lightening struck in the meadow behind his cabin, and rain began beating down on his roof. She’d been gone thirty five minutes, and now Rose would be caught in the storm. He’d have to email Donna later about having her husband Lee pick up his truck and bring it home. Jon knew he had to find Rose. The storm outside had turned his own clearing almost sunset dark. It would be all the more darker under the trees, and the cold rain was going to plunge her lean, already hangover dehydrated body into hypothermia before she could even get close to outpost Alpha. Growling under his breath, he slammed his laptop closed and headed to his supply closet to pack for a wet, frigid, hike.   
  
Rose considered herself fit. She worked out daily, not just in the gym, but also going on long, early runs. She’d been a gymnast since she could walk, and she, her dad, Amelia, and Amelia’s on again off again boyfriend Rory often went skiing at a resort in Northern Gallifrey. She could normally run two miles in fifteen minutes before feeling winded. She could walk much further. However, she found despite the high protein breakfast and juice, her body was still weak and shaky. She’d had to stop running about six minutes in to throw up again when her headache returned. The temperature slowly dropping around her as the storm moved in was pleasant at first, keeping her once again heated skin cool, but as the shadows deepened under the thick trees, it began to feel unpleasant. Her dress was half backless, and the sleeves barely covered her shoulders. Since she was barefoot, the damp dirt beneath her feet began to become exceedingly noticeable, like walking on a wood floor on an early winter morning.    
  
The rain started when her gradually dying mobile said she’d been walking for fifteen minutes, and at first the light drops didn’t pierce the overhang. Lightning began flashing, but behind her, back towards the cabin, and the thunder wasn’t too loud. “Just enjoy it. Treat it like an adventure. You’re out, alone, for the first time in your life. Savor this Rose Tyler!” She told herself, as she listened to the rustle of the leaves overhead, and she did her best to stay under the thicker branches but still on the rough road. It couldn’t really even be called a road. It was more like a hiking path wide enough for a single truck, or two small cars, to drive down. There were pretty decent sized pot holes in it, that exposed thick roots or rocks the size of a football. “Because when you get back, Mum ‘nd Dad are gonna tie you at the hip to Jack until you’re married.” The thought was a bit amusing to picture, and she giggled at the mental image.    
  
The rain was picking up, and the thunder was getting uncomfortably loud. Rose thought she’d heard thunder before, but up in the mountains it just didn’t stop. It would crack like a bomb behind her, rolling out to bounce off a mountain in the distance and echo back, giving her the impression that she was stuck inside of a drum. The wind was becoming terrible too, long beating gusts that whipped down the road, tossing her hair, and biting through her thin, now soaked dress. Beneath her feet, the already slightly muddy road was becoming a shallow river, that caused her feet to sink down until her toes were covered with each step. This wasn’t an adventure anymore, it was a nightmare. Rose clenched her arms around herself, clutching her shoes and bag as she slopped blindly through the torrent of rain and sucking mud. Her teeth chattered, not just from the cold, but also from her shouts every time lighting struck off to her right or left. Once or twice, she heard the unmistakable crash of a tree falling in the forest afterwards.    
  
“Keep walking.” She coached herself, wincing and grunting in pain when she tripped over a root or kicked a rock hidden by the freezing mud. Her lips and cheeks burned in the wind, and her arms and legs were beginning to tingle like the time she’d fallen into the duck pond one autumn when she was five. She considered turning back, slugging her way to Jon’s cabin, where she’d be warm and dry. Rose didn’t though, because he didn’t want her there, and she didn’t want to be there. She’d never considered herself spoiled, as her parents didn’t raise her that way despite their status. Yet, at that moment she wished she was in her garden tub, with the lights on low, and a glass of her favorite wine in hand. No, no wine, scratch that. She was never drinking again.    
  
Distracted by her fantasy, Rose missed the bit of road that had washed away into the treeline, and she yelped as she slid down until her knees were being swirled with debris laden gunk. “Damn it!” She shouted, forcing herself back up to the road. She couldn’t see anything more than a few feet in front of her anymore, unless the lightning lit up the sky. It wasn’t night, but it might as well have been. “You can do this!” She panted, not bothering to wipe her face anymore. It was pointless. “You can do this. Come on.” She was running on adrenaline, despite her head pounding, legs throbbing, and stomach twisting. Her body was begging her to stop, to rest, but she knew she couldn’t. “Keep movin’, blood flowin’. It’ll keep your core temperature up.” She repeated the lessons Jack had given her in the event she ever found herself stranded some where cold or wet. “Fuck!” She screeched as lightning struck a tree about a quarter mile ahead of her, sending sparks and flames up as the limbs crashed down, only for the torrential downpour to snuff it out. The thunder crack made her ears throb, and she wondered briefly if the ringing meant it had blown them.    
  
The acrid smell of ozone and burnt wood stabbed her nose, and Rose gagged on it. Still, she kept moving. Then, through the darkness and heavy rain to her left, Rose saw a flash of light, no, a beam, and a voice carried over the alarms and cotton in her ears. “Rose!” She turned, seeing a tall man draped in a long, faded rain slicker and wellies holding a bulking yellow torch coming from the trees. “Rose!”    
  
“Jon?!” Rose stumbled to a stop, sinking up to her ankles in the mud, as he broke onto the road and lifted his hood slightly. Those intense azure irises were wide, as he panted. “What are you-“ she lost her words as lighting struck again. Jon grabbed her hand, and began hauling her deeper into the trees. She was startled to find that the ground here was a bit harder, held in place by the roots, underbrush, and heavy rocks.    
  
“Here, put this on!” Jon swung his bag around to dig out one of his oilskin slickers. They kept rain and cold out better than his lighter ones, and in his torch light, he could already see purple tinting Rose’s lips. He threw it around her, to dig out a pair of wellies Donna kept at his cabin. He stuffed her shoes and bag into his backpack, while she slipped them on. “You’re comin’ back to the cabin!” He called to her, over the thunder and lightnin’.    
  
“No, I’ll keep-“    
  
“Rose, you’ve barely made it two miles. There’s no way you can make the other six without passin’ out from hypothermia!” Not waiting for her answer, Jon took her hand and tugged her towards the sequestered deer trail deeper in the trees. The denser canopy and tighter trunks made it darker, but they also helped lessen the rain as well. The thicker underbrush an lowlying limbs helped reduce the wind. His torch was mostly for her benefit, because he knew these woods better than his childhood home. Rose’s fingers were like ice in his, and he could feel the stiffness as she clutched him like a lifeline.    
  
“How’d you catch me so quick?” She called, staggering into him as her obviously weak legs worked hard to keep the path.    
  
“Longer legs and better cover!” He replied, half dragging her along the narrow path. “Don’t talk, jus’ move! You gonna exhaust yourself further.” Jon was cursing his own hangover dredged body, because at any other time he could have scooped her up and carried her back. He was used to the thinner air and the colder weather, having lived in it for years, but he didn’t want to risk dropping her. At least this deep in the forest, the path wasn’t as arduous as trudging through running mud and the rain. Yes it was still draining, but they were moving quicker in the slightly sheltered environment.    
  
Rose had gone quiet beside him, as her nails dug into his hand. He couldn’t see her face under the hood she had pulled low, but hw realized she was basically blind and depending on him to guide her. This knowledge spurred him on, and after what felt like an eternity, but he knew was only twenty minutes, he yanked her out of the trees into the clearing in front of his house. They wind whipped the rain like tiny daggers as he pulled her into a jog to cross the field, and he threw the door open to shove her inside. Rose slumped against the wall, swaying dangerously, but he caught her slight weight against himself. “We need to get you warm!”    
  
Jon tossed his coat and pack aside, kicking off his boots, and quickly yanked Rose’s coat down her arms while she fumbled out of the boots. She was coated in mud, not just her legs, but also streaked across her face, arms, and neck. Her face was pale, except her nose, cheeks, and ears, which were almost red. Her fingers and toes were also reddened, and her lips had turned slightly purplish blue at the corners. He had turned on the heater before he left, but it wasn’t going to get through quick enough. “C’mere sweetheart.” He grunted, scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom. He kicked the toilet lid down, and sat Rose on it as she panted for breath and shivered violently.    
  
Turning on the shower, he put the water on warm so he could wet a rag. “Dress off, Rose.” He urged her, tugging his own damp clothes off until he was just in his dry pants. She whinged dismally as she tried to fumble with the zip along her side. “Here, let me.” Quickly, he yanked it down and tugged the drenched material over her head. Feeling the slight warmth from the shower, Jon grabbed a flannel, dampened it, and began wiping the mud off her face, neck, and arms. “I know it stings, bu’ the mud will keep you from feelin’ the heat.” He huffed when she winced at the warm cloth.    
  
“‘M tired.” She whispered and rested her now clean face against his shoulder as he swiped the now rinsed flannel down her bare legs. “Still so cold, all the way to my stomach.” Her legs cleaned, Jon shut off the shower and tossed the flannel aside. He saw her soaked bra and knickers were still on, and he eased her forward to unclip the bra and toss it aside. When he tugged on her knickers, she lifted her hips but stayed leaning into him. Her skin was still clammy and frigid.    
  
“Sit up.” Rose barely registered Jon’s words through her exhausted haze, but she managed to keep herself upright. In a flash, she was wrapped in a dry towel and being lifted up into his arms. She didn’t even register that he had stripped down until her cheek slid against his hot chest as he carried her out to the sofa. “No... you’re so warm.” She protested as he perched her on a cushion, but as she forced her eyes to focus, she saw him crouch by the small, natural stone fireplace and touch a grill lighter to the kindling stuffed under the logs there. She blinked sluggishly, and jerked when she found him rubbing the towel along her body with firm, quick motions. The friction began breaking through the numbness she’d felt creeping in, but now she could feel herself shivering and her teeth chattering.    
  
“Come here.” Jon whispered, and Rose hummed as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped a heavy blanket around their bodies. She burrowed into his embrace pressing her freezing face into his hot chest as she wriggled her tingling toes between his calves. “Better?” He chuckled, those strong hands rubbing her back through the blanket. His body heat had been suffocating that morning, but at that moment it was the most heavenly thing Rose had ever felt.    
  
“Mmmhmmm, you’re so hot.” She sighed, wriggling her fingers down to pin them between her stomach and his. Not only was he hot, but he smelled good too. Like spicy cologne, firewood, fresh mountain air, and just a hint of that distinctly masculine musk that men had. His chuckle vibrated against her face, and as her mind began to slowly clear, she realized what she had said. “Oi, I meant your body heat.” She groaned, not wanting to lift her face again from where he was erasing her chill.    
  
“Are you sayin’ ‘m not handsome? You must’ve thought so last night.” Rose was loathed to move her hands to slap him, so she let her annoyance be know by biting his chest lightly. “That anyway to repay the man who saved you from drownin’ out there?” He had a point, but that didn’t mean she was going to admit it. Still, now that she thought about it, Jon was rather attractive. She’d been so caught up in everything that she hadn’t paid attention.    
  
Even though he was seventeen years older, he was quite sexy in a non conventional way. His eyes were stunning, a stark contrast to his dark hair and eyebrows. His proud nose suited his high cheekbones and accentuated his jaw. His lips were were full in just the right way, not overly thick. His ears were prominent, but they only added to his facial structure, framing it pleasantly. He was thin, but toned, and his large hands held callouses that had felt rather nice against her smaller, smoother ones. Okay, so Jonathan was all kinds of gorgeous, and it was with that thought that Rose realized she was completely naked, wrapped up in his arms, again. The burn in her cheeks was no longer from the cold and wind.    
  
“Yeah, your handsome, obviously.” She grumbled, finally lifting her face up to only find him gazing down at her with amused exasperation on his face. “Thanks, for comin’ after me, ‘nd drying me off, ‘nd, well, sharin’ body heat.” Her shivering had lessened, but Rose was still cold deep inside. “I should’ve listened when you warned me.”    
  
“Why do I have a feelin’ you rarely do as you’re told, Rose Tyler?” He shook his head, and switched his up and down strokes along her back to small circles. She was shocked to hear herself giggle, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She listened, most of the time, well, some of the time, well, when it counted. “I’ll take that as confirmation.” God she was exhausted, but she couldn’t go to sleep. She needed to get down the mountain.    
  
“When your toes and fingers stop feelin’ like icicles, I’ll radio Forest Patrol ‘nd let them know you’re still here. It’s already almost four, ‘nd this storms probably gonna make the road dangerous.” Rose’s stomach sank, as she realized what he was saying. She was stuck here, probably for the night.    
  
“I need to find a way to contact my parents.” Jon rolled his eyes as Rose groaned into his shoulder and crumpled in his arms. “‘M gonna be in so much trouble.” Honestly, for such a strong willed, feisty, stubborn woman, she was still attached to her mum’s skirttails.    
  
“Well, after the storm passes, you can use my satellite laptop. Warnin’ the email probably won’t go through for a while. It’s slow.” Rose sighed again, in an almost petulant way. “Wha’s the big deal anyways. You’re an adult, ‘s not like they can ground you.” Rose lifted her flushed face up to give him a look that clearly said he had no idea what he was talking about. “Isn’ runnin’ off for a couple days with a strange man like a right of passage for you trust fund girls?”    
  
“‘M not a trust fund girl.” Rose snapped, wriggling in his arms. Jon let her go, finding he was a bit disappointed that she slid from his lap to a cushion to wrap the blanket firmly around her. “‘Nd no. ‘M not explainin’ who I am. Let’s jus’ say it’s better for both of us if my parents never find out about this, ‘kay.” At her pout, Jon was struck by that wave of familiarity again. He knew her from somewhere, but where? He had a vague impression that his memory was of a younger version of her, maybe in her early teens, on the telly. Well, if she didn’t want to divulge, he wouldn’t press. It’s not like he was volunteering an explanation as to who he was or why he lived there. “Can I borrow some clothes?”    
  
“Yeah. Wait here.” He pushed himself up to head upstairs. As he walked away, he had the distinct feeling of her eyes glued to his mostly naked body. Jon had to resist the urge to look back at the gorgeous woman. No, he was not going to have a repeat of last night. It was a one time deal, and he wasn’t that kind of guy. Although, her attitude only served to make the temptation harder to resist. 

Rose accepted the flannel pajama pants and baggy maroon jumper when Jon returned wearing almost an identical outfit. He mumbled something about fixing dinner, while she got dressed, and to stay by the fire until her hair dried. As she snuggled back down under the blanket, feeling all too comfy on the worn sofa, with the smell of the wood fire and stew filling the cabin, Rose wondered if her parents had flown in from Powell by now. Were they scouring the city? Was it all over the news? The thunder and rain on the roof were strangely soothing, given how terrifying they had been not an hour before, as she contemplated the extensive apology she was going to be forced to make. She tried to spoon the food that appeared in her hands, what felt like a blink later, into her mouth, but the exhaustion of the day was weighing on her.

Jon’s chuckle was rich and warm, as the bowl disappeared and his firm hands lowered her gently down to the cushions and tucked the blanket around her. “Need to email my parents.” Rose thought she murmured, but it must have been lost in the yawn that dragged her down into heavy sleep, because all she heard was him radioing Forest Patrol to pick her up in the morning.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was a quarter after six when the power flickered for the fifth time before completely blacking out. Jon was used to this, and Sergeant Michaels had already warned him they were experiencing brown outs down at their base over the radio. Since he was on the same transformer, well only transformer, as them, it’d be fixed in a few hours. That base was the only lifeline between campers on the mountain and the city.   
  
Dropping the drying towel onto the counter, he rolled his neck and headed back into the living room to add more wood to the fire. Rose was still curled up adorably under her blanket, where she’d been sleeping for nearly an hour. She’d protested against sleeping, but her words had been so slurred as she almost spilled her stew, that he hadn’t let her. He was still a bit miffed that she was there, but it was mostly his fault. Obviously he had suggested they come back here instead of getting a hotel room, which he couldn’t figure out why. The blank spots in his memory were driving him insane, and the hangover feeling was only now completely gone. He’d never felt like this before, and he was beginning to wonder if there had been some sort of drug use.  
  
Jon had never experimented with anything besides marijuana, so he didn’t know if the lingering headache, nausea, and shakiness were a side effect of any others. “Well, she’ll find out if she has to take a piss test for work.” He grumbled to himself, as he went to the bathroom to pick up her wet clothes and hang them over the curtain rod to dry. He contemplated going upstairs to make the bed, but decided against it. “Warmer downstairs by the fire.” He ran a hand through his close cropped hair, not phased in the least at the prospect of camping on the floor or in his recliner. It wouldn’t be the first time. As he came back into the hall, he nearly slipped on the muddy water their coats, boots, and his bag had puddled by the door.   
  
Sighing, he tossed the boots in a corner, hung the slickers up on the pegs by the door, and opened his pack to fish out Rose’s shoes and bag. He set the heels neatly under the hall table, and opened the white bag to take out her damp clutch. Her mobile case seemed to have protected the now dead device from the rain, and he set it next to her clutch. The helicopter receipt was practically mulch, and as he scooped it out, his gaze landed on that blue folder. Curiosity was his nature, even if Donna called it being too nosey for his own good, so he tossed the ruined receipt and bag onto the boots and hefted the slick, damp folder in his hands.   
  
What he had thought was some leather imitation was actually a sort of rubbery plastic, and he flipped it over to see of the other side had writing. There was only that same, gold embossed emblem of two doves clutching connected rings. That horrible, gnawing notion from earlier surged into his mind and gut again, as he tried to place how he knew that symbol. His usually brilliant brain was frantically trying to connect pieces together, but the blank spots in his memory were impeding the puzzle. Jon felt his heart begin to pound, in a mix of panic and trepidation, and his fingers actually shook as he fumbled to open the folder.   
  
The first thing he saw in the dim light from the fire was a picture of him and Rose behind a plastic film. He had his arms around her waist and back, holding her hips to his as he bent her backwards in what he had to admit looked like a rather spectacular snog. Then his mind registered the rest of the picture: a small garden lit by hanging lanterns, white and red flower bushes decorated with fairy lights, an metal arch covered in night jasmine, a wooden podium behind them with a certificate of some sort on it, and lastly a man in a black suit with a priest’s collar. “Oh... no....” He dragged his eyes down, and the cabin spun as he took in the certificate wedged behind another thin, plastic film.   
  
**Certificate of Marriage** **  
**  
 _This certifies that_ _  
_  
Jonathan Wilfred Noble _and_ Rose Marion Andrea Tyler   
  
_Were joined in marriage_ _  
_ _  
_ _On this_ 10th _Day of_ September _in the year_ 2005 _  
_ _  
_ _At Dove’s Blessing Chapel in Tardis City_ _  
_ _  
_ _By virtue of the power vested in me by the Gallifreyan and Powellian governments,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I,_ Undercardinal Androgar Kasterberous _, duly attest._ _  
_  
Witness: _Genevieve Johnson_ _  
_  
Witness: _Matthew Johnson_ __  
  
“Shit!” Jon almost dropped the folder in shock, as the glossy seals of both the Gallifreyan and Powellian governments on the bottom of the certificate gleamed melted gold in the firelight. “No.... nononono.” This couldn’t be happening, he did not get married on a drunken whim. Not that it couldn’t be resolved. It would be an easy divorce, but Rose’s plan to keep her parents oblivious were gone now. “Rose.... damn it!” He had to wake her up, had to tell her now. Jon knew that this had to be handled delicately, because he had a sneaking suspicion Rose didn’t just bite, but that she may also be a slapper.  
  
“Rose.” The voice was frantic and rushed as a firm hand shook her. “Rose, wake up now!” She gasped as she shot up, blinking at the firelit room, confused for a moment as to why she wasn’t in her bed, when Jon’s wide, blue eyes swam into focus. “I’ve got good news ‘nd bad news.”   
  
“Wha? ‘M tryna sleep.” She made to snuggle back down, but he yanked the blanket rudely away and propped her upright. “Unless Forest Patrol is here for me, can’ it wait.” She yawned, rubbing her eyes. He made a disgruntled noise as he dropped the blue folder onto her lap. “Why’re you givin’ me this?” Honestly, couldn’t this wait until morning? Which it definitely wasn’t since the clock above the fireplace showed seven pm on it’s shadowed face. “Why’s it so dark?” Thunder rolled distantly outside the cabin.   
  
“Power’s out. That’s not important. ‘Ll start with the good news.” As Rose rubbed more sleep from her eyes, she highly doubted the tense, forced smile on his handsome face meant it was in anyway good. “So, you don’ have to worry about your parents bein’ upset you weren’ a virgin on your wedding night.” If she wasn’t still trying to wake fully up, Rose would have slapped him.   
  
“If you’re gonna try to convince me we didn’t have sex, I may throw you in the fire.” She knew it had happened, but as her brain became more alert, she realized he was talking in the past tense. That should mean something, but she couldn’t figure it out. “You took my virginity, las’ night. So bad news...” she waved her hand. “Now, hurry up. ‘M tired.” Honestly, nothing could be any worse unless he said he’d searched her name while she was sleeping.   
  
“‘M your husband.” He reached over and opened the folder on her lap. His words rattled around in her brain, with a sort of detached lack of meaning, until the wedding certificate swam into focus in the light. Understanding washed through her mixed with panic and horror. Her chest tightened, as her heart began to race. No, no, This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening! “Rose... breathe. Its okay, we can go into the city tomorrow ‘nd-“ She struck out when he reached for her, and she felt her palm collide with his cheek. The crack of skin on skin echoed off the walls, and she jumped up to clutch her burning chest. “Tha’ hurt!” Jon exclaimed.   
  
“You don’t get it! I can’ be married to you!” Rose pulled at her hair, tears welling in her eyes as her world imploded around her. This was horrible, worse than horrible. This couldn’t be hidden. All her plans, her excuses. “‘M dead. Mum’s gonna drown me in the fountain. She’s literally gonna murder me!” She could already hear her mum’s shout of rage in her mind. It was oddly mingled with the sound of Jon being beaten down by Jack, her dad, and Jack’s team.   
  
“We’ll get a divorce.” Jon was beginning to sound as angry as she was mortified, so Rose spun to face him. “It’s not like ‘m gonna try to take half your inheritance! Why’re you cryin’? Tardis is the capital of elopement in Gallifrey.” Didn’t he understand that it didn’t work like that in Powell. There were time limits, and stupid laws, and mandatory counselings, and in her case the judgement of- “will you stop cryin’?! I can’ be angry if you’re cryin’! Rose, people get drunkenly married in Tardis all the time!”  
  
“Well they aren’t the bloody Crown Princess of Powell now are they?!” Rose’s choked shout crashed into Jon’s brain at the same time she slapped her hand over her mouth. Like a snowball, everything began rolling together in the electric silence that followed: why Rose looked familiar, why she’d thought he’d kidnapped her, why she’d been so distraught that they’d had sex, why she’d been so terrified of her parents knowing, why she’d been so perfectly poised at breakfast, why she chose to run into a forest, in a storm, to get back into the city, and why she was dissolving into sobs on the far end of the sofa. A memory came to mind, of a news broadcast six years ago, Her Royal Highness, Rose Marion Andrea Tyler, aged thirteen, being officially named heir to the throne of Powell. No wonder she looked so familiar. “Shit.” She gasped, covering her face as she drew her knees up to her chest.   
  
“Shit is right.” Jon sank down onto the sofa to stare at the blue folder abandoned on the floor. He was married to the nineteen year old future Queen of Powell. He’d consummated that marriage, even if he couldn’t remember it. His quiet, isolated life was shattering around him in tune to the broken sobs coming from the blonde flower only one cushion away. “You’re right. Your mum ‘nd dad are gonna murder me.” He slammed his head back into the cushion, trying to think of some way around this. “We can still divorce. I mean, the news media’s gonna have a field day. ‘Former billionaire scientist and engineer of Gallifrey elopes with Powell’s Crown Sweetheart.’”   
  
“Former what?” Rose lifted her face from her hands to stare at Jon, who was now dragging his hands down his own face. “Did you say billionaire?” Was he joking? Did he honestly think this was a time for jokes? She was in the middle of flushing her country’s reputation down the damn toilet, and he was joking?   
  
“Yeah, emphasis on former. I was the CEO of Vortex, inc. Sold it all off ‘nd gave my family the profits when I found out the government agencies around the world buying my inventions were convertin’ them into weapons.” He glanced over at her, and Rose almost lost her own sorrow in the disbelief. “I only kept enough to buy the section of mountain, build the cabin, ‘nd buy what I can’ make or grow to survive.” His face twisted in guilt, and Rose felt her heart break ash she realized that this wasn’t just ruining her life. “‘Ve been livin’ up here for six years to avoid seein’ my inventions bein’ used for war.” Jon was never going to have peaceful isolation again.   
  
“‘M sorry.” She hiccuped, as more tears spilled on her cheeks. This was the biggest mess she’d ever managed to entangle herself in. How was she ever going to fix it? It had to be her. She was on the one who’d given her guards the slip. He’d just been trying to enjoy his sister’s birthday.   
  
“Me too.” Despite how much she dreaded facing her family, Rose really wished she had someone to hold her. Nothing in her life made sense right now, and the repercussions were going to be catastrophic. “Even drunk, I should have known better. Hell, I should’ve known better than to drink. This is my fault.” He groaned, dropping his face to his hands.   
  
“‘S mine.” Rose sniffed hard, fully aware she was ugly, snot crying, but unable to stop it. Seeing Jon, who had seemed so strong and confident just hours before, slumping in guilt he shouldn’t carry, only made it worse. Wiping her face, she moved to sit next to him and rub his arm. How could she have been so careless? How could she have forgotten all those times her parents and tutors had tried to teach her that her every action had the potential for international change. “‘M the one who snuck away from my security team.”   
  
“But ‘m older. I should’ve had the common sense..... guh!” He growled up at the ceiling, and Rose shifted as he covered her hand and froze her in his piercing stare. “I should’ve stopped myself last night, regardless of how much I had to drink. This’s my fault, Rose, not yours.” His eyes were so deep, so sparkling with total acceptance of actions that neither of them could remember. It made Rose’s spine tingle, as he heaved a sigh and squeezed her hand.   
  
“I shouldn’t have snuck out of the hotel ‘nd gotten drunk. It’s on me, Jon. I’ve been taught to know better. ‘M sorry I ruined your way of livin’.” Rose’s honey eyes were so earnest as Jon stared into them. He wasn’t sure how they’d met initially, but he knew those eyes were probably what had drawn him in. They stole his breath as tears leaked from their corners, and he reached up reflexively to wipe the soft skin below them clean with his thumb. Her breathing hitched, breaking across his arm. The warm sensation made him swallow past the emotions in his throat.   
  
“‘M sorry I ruined yours.” He sighed, unable to wrench himself away from her gaze. Her fingers tightened on his, making his stomach flip at the delicate feel of her smooth, petite fingers. The guilt he’d learned to suppress over the years had been gnawing at him, telling him to take this on too, but Rose wasn’t letting him. It was as frustrating as it was, frankly, attractive. Her tongue dampened her lower lip, finally breaking the spell her gazed had been weaving, but he found himself looking at the tear reddened pout of her lower lip. Thunder was rumbling outside again, echoing repetitively off the surrounding mountains. Jon barely heard it, as Rose’s fingers slid up his arm, and she turned on her cushion to face him fully.  
  
Rose felt tense and relaxed all at once as Jon tried to take on the blame. She knew she couldn’t let him, and yet she was completely drawn in by the gesture. Under his intent stare, she felt herself drowning in his gaze. There was no attempt at intimidation there, just his request to let him take the fall. It made it suddenly difficult to breathe, and her lips felt dry. She still had no memory of meeting him, but if he had been looking at her like that, it was no wonder she’d run off. It was entrancing, and she wasn’t even aware she had licked her lip until his gaze released her to follow the movement. His own tongue slipped out to dampen his own, and Rose found her fear being shoved aside by a longing to feel his lips on hers. It was so intense, almost suffocating her that she couldn’t even register the thumping thunder echoing over the cabin, vibrating the walls. “‘S it wrong that I really wanna kiss you right now?”  
  
“Only if it’s wrong for me to feel the same way.” Jon murmured, his face lowering to hers. Rose felt her eyes flutter shut, as his breath broke across her lips, his nose ghosting along her own. She tightened her fingers on his sleeve, shivering in the anticipation. This was wrong, but-  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as the window in the kitchen shattered, and something small, cylindrical and silver rolled into the room.  
She screamed in shock, as Jon tackled her hard into the back of the sofa, making it crash backwards, shouting. “Cover your ears!” She barely had time to slap her palms over them, eyes blinded by his chest, a reflex of years being put through emergency drills, before a massive boom filled the room with a bright light. The majority of the light and sound had been blocked by the overturned sofa, but her ears were ringing at the sudden silence.   
  
She barely registered the front door exploding, as smoke filled the room, making her cough and wheeze. “Get on the ground!” A voice barked out, as Jon rolled to the side groaning and coughing. Through the din in her ears, she recognized the voice even as she saw the red lasers reflecting off the smoke. “Don’t fucking move!” The voice of Captain Jack Harkness bellowed, as Jon tried to push himself up.   
  
“Jon! Stay down!” Jon barely heard Rose’s frantic screech, as his ears drummed and his vision flashed sunspots. He reached for her, trying to see in the sudden flood of LED torches and red lasers. When a the muzzle of a rifle pressed into the back of his skull, followed a heavy weight pushing down on his spine, as gloved hands began jerking his arms back, he understood what was happening. They were her to “rescue” Rose. “Jack, stop!” She screamed, and he tried to look up, heart pounding with adrenaline as he saw her being pulled up to his right through his peripheral vision. The rifle pressed painfully into his scal  
  
“Bad Wolf is secure. I repeat, the Bad Wolf is secure.” A man’s voice was shouting. There was a resounding crack of a slap, and the room went silent. “What the hell Rose?!” The man yelped. Despite the gravity of the situation, Jon found himself chuckling into the hardwood. Rose had just slapped one of them. “Take her the bird!”   
  
“I said stop, Captain Harkness!” Rose jerked away from the two men who were trying to pull her towards the door. Her eyes were burning from the flash-bang grenade, and her ears were still ringing, but she was running on full adrenaline. As the wind gusting in whipped the smoke clear, Rose saw Jon face down, with one of the team pointing a rifle to his head while another was straddling him an had frozen in the middle of cuffing his wrists. “He isn’t a danger!”  
  
“He kidnapped you!” Jack scoffed, shaking his helmeted head as he waved at his man to resume cuffing Jon. “He got you drunk and kidnapped you! What the hell do you mean he’s not a danger?!”   
  
Rose shoved Jack’s rifle aside, drawing herself up to her full height, to shake her hair back. “He didn’t kidnap me!” She heard the clink of cuffs clicking behind her as Jon hissed in discomfort. She should have know this would happen, but she hadn’t thought they’d track her so fast. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours. Well, at least her parents wouldn’t fire Jack if he found her that fast.   
  
“I just married her!” Jon called from behind her, and Rose groaned. “Rose, sweetheart, I really don’ like guns, ‘nd there’s one in my skull.”   
  
“Jon, shut up for five seconds or ‘m cuffing you myself.” She looked back up at Jack who had ripped off his helmet to stare at her like she’d just announced she was pregnant with a alien triplets. “It’s a long story, bu’ I promise that Jon did not kidnap me. He actually tried to let me leave earlier, ‘nd I got caught in the storm. We are married, ‘nd he hasn’ done anythin’ inappropriate or violent towards me.”   
  
“Your parents owe me a raise.” Jack sighed, flashing her a withered look. “Tomslin, take those cuffs off and let the new Prince get up.” Rose breathed a sigh of relief, turning to hurry over to Jon. Everything was still ringing and covered in sunspots, but Rose caught Jon’s hand and pulled him up.   
  
Jon blinked rapidly, rolling his shoulders to dispel the discomfort there. He flinched back as a hand came towards him, but relaxed when Rose brushed his lip with a finger. It stung, and he tasted blood on his tongue. “Must’ve busted it tryin’ ta cover you from the flash-bang.” He caught her hand, squeezing it softly as he took in his crowded cabin. Nine men in black tactical gear were watching them all from behind half masks, helmets, and night vision goggles. The tenth one had his helmet, goggles, and mask off, rifle at the low ready, staring him down with all the lethality of an over protective big brother. Judging from the informal way he’d been arguing with Rose, and the look of irritation she was flashing him, this had to be the guard she’d mentioned. “Jack, right?” Jon wasn’t too sure if he liked the man. He was too pretty, too cheesily good looking.   
  
“I need the room men!” Jack waved his fist in a circle twice, and the men began filing out. Jon felt himself relax, some, as Rose blew out a breath and went around the sofa. He was about to ask what she was doing, when Jack cut in. “Did you two consummate the marriage?”  
  
“Well what else do you bloody well do on your wedding night?” Rose grumbled, coming back to his side to thrust the folder to Jack. “Exactly how official is this?” Jon crossed his arms as the man flipped it open, pulled off a glove with his teeth, and slipped the certificate out. “Well?!”   
  
“Rose, ‘s official.” Jon didn’t want to accept it either, but he’d been a witness at Donna and Lee’s wedding. He knew what an official seal felt like.   
  
“This is valid, Rose.” Jack slipped it back in, shaking his head. The Captains cold blue stare raked over Jon, but he didn’t falter under it. He wasn’t intimidated by many things, certainly not him. “Your parents are waiting down in the city. We need to move.” Jon felt Rose shrink just a bit beside him, and he looked down to see her staring up at him.   
  
“Jon, you don’ have ta-“  
  
“I told you, Rose. ‘M not gonna let them blame you. This’ on me.” He took her hand, sighing at the chaos of his ruined house. This was gonna be hell to clean up, especially after animals came in through the window and ruined door.   
  
“Brave words, Doctor Noble. Brave freakin’ words.” Rose knew exactly what Jack meant by that, and she clung to Jon’s hand. “Come on Princess. Time to face the music, and then you owe me a long ass apology.” In the four years Jack had been head of her security and her closest friend, Rose had never seen him look at her like that. His blue eyes, shadowed by the night, were heavy with betrayal. It stung more than she could have ever imagined

 


	5. Chapter 5

The ten minute helicopter ride had been silent, which was a first for Rose. Usually her security team was loud and chatty during a transport, something she had insisted on as soon as she was old enough to learn she had a say in how they treated her. Yet each time they looked at her perched on Jon’s lap, due to lack of available seats, there had been only disbelieving exhales over the headsets. She was still in his pajamas, only now wearing his favorite leather coat to block off the chill of flying. Her things and Jon’s outfit from the night before were currently locked stuffed in evidence bags, much to her chagrin. The only words spoke had been. “Papos at the pickup zone.” As they circled the airport, and Jack had passed her two, stretchy, black tactical wraps like the men wore under their helmets   
  
“What does that mean?” Jon had queried after pushing her headset aside. His didn’t have a mic.    
  
“Paparazzi and news crews waiting for us to land. Have ta wear these.” She slipped her headset off to pull it over her head and snap it into place until only her eyes were showing. Then she replaced it. “They’ve got threads tha’ reflect the lights ‘nd distort photos ‘nd videos.” She expected some protest, but he only copied her by sliding his on.    
  
There hadn’t been much time to explain everything to Jack, but Rose had given him a brief synopsis of not remembering anything after sneaking out and waking up in Jon’s bed. It was obviously he believed her, but not Jon. So, as she and Jon were rushed out of the helicopter, seven feet across the dark tarmac, and herded into SUVs, Rose shouldn’t have been surprised to see Doctor Martha Jones waiting with a blood draw syringe in hand, a black tactical outfit under her white coat. She was the security team’s emergency physican. “Nice to see you safe, Your Highness.” Dutifully, Rose sighed, wriggling an arm out of the jacket, and rolled up her sleeve. Jack must have had Tomslin radio down for blood draws.    
  
“What are you doin’ to her?” Jon had kept his comments to himself, mostly because he knew the only thing keeping him next to Rose was due to his cooperation more-so than her authority. He had a strong feeling that his hands were only going to be free for a short while longer.    
  
“You’re next, Doctor Noble.” The woman, Martha Jones, M.D. according to her badge, replied without looking up. He wasn’t surprised that they had uncovered his name already, since they’d obviously tracked the helicopter and then looked him up. He didn’t think he last public appearance, a rather heated and angry speech about his inventions being misused to profit from war, was going to win him any favors. Honestly, he didn’t care, except he really didn’t feel like spending the next few days in a cell. “Due to you both claiming memory loss, we’re checking for anything besides alcohol in your systems.” Her tone was professional, but Martha’s dark eyes clearly said she wasn’t buying it.    
  
“Where’re we goin’?” Rose queried of the driver when she pulled her mask down and shifted over to let Martha squeeze in beside him. Jon pulled his own mask down to his neck, before rolling up his sleeve and frowning as Jack slid into the front passenger seat. “Jack.”    
  
“Undisclosed location.” The Captain huffed, looking back. Jon didn’t miss the silent conversation occurring between him and Rose as Martha swabbed his elbow. “Exactly.” The cool atmosphere in the vehicle had nothing to do with the AC pouring from the vents. “Run it no flags, escort formation to the rendezvous. Bravo take point, Delta follow at tail. Let the Phoenix know we’re in route.” He spoke curtly into the air, and the vehicle began moving just as Martha taped a bandage over his arm and turned off the overhead light.   
  
“Switch please.” Jon didn’t expect Martha to listen to Rose’s request, but the woman shifted up as Rose moved to sit beside him. “‘M sorry. I didn’t want things to wind up like this.” The dim blue and red glow from the driver’s displays reflected off her eyes as she gazed up at him. He was beyond aggravated, but it wasn’t Rose’s fault. She’d tried to leave, to keep this from happening after all. He had no doubt every word was being listened to intently and recorded   
  
“I understand, Rose. I do. This’ why you wanted to leave. I should have walked you down to forest patrol as soon as we woke up.” It wouldn’t have fixed the issue of the marriage, but somehow Jon expected that there wouldn’t be such hostility going around. “‘M not exactly thrilled at our current circumstances, bu’ we can’ take it back.” He was surprised when she slid his fingers into his, but he squeezed them softly. He couldn’t deny that her petite hand felt rather nice. Then he noticed they were trembling. “You okay?”    
  
“Scared, a bit.” He watched as she dipped her head towards Jack and squeezed his fingers. Obviously she wasn’t used to getting such a chilly reception or being left out of the loop. “Dunno wha’s gonna happen. I don’ want you to get hurt or thrown in jail for somethin’ neither of us remember. I know you can’ be to happy with me right now.”    
  
“‘M not upset at you. More at myself, ‘nd these morons for trashin’ my house.” Jon’s voice was tense, but it erased the sickly feeling everyone else’s silence had brought on. Rose’s stomach was in knots, as the apprehension of what was waiting loomed ever closer. “We’re gonna have to face the consequences, bu’ ‘m not gonna make you do it only. Wha’ kinda husband would I be?” His attempt at humor made her smile just a bit, but nobody else was chuckling. “Made you smile.”    
  
“Shut up.” Rose poked him in the side lightly, but found she liked the way his body felt so close to hers, how his calloused hands brushed her palm. To her surprise, her breasts tingled under the wool of her borrowed jumper, as if reliving a sensation her mind had no memory of. “About, what we said jus’ before we got flashbanged. Did, well, did you mean that?”    
  
“Yes, did you?” His voice dropped to a rough whisper, and Rose nodded. “It’ll just complicate things, though.” Jon was right, but it didn’t change the fact that they’d both felt that heated yearning. It also didn’t help that all she could see off his face were his eyes glinting, the swoop of his nose, and the way his tongue flicked across his lip.    
  
“Divorces are already complicated.” She didn’t miss Jack turning to look back at that. “You do know about Powell’s divorce laws, don’ you?” She had a suspicion he didn’t since Jon had thought they could get one so swiftly.    
  
“We go to court, agree no contest, sign the papers.” Rose was right, he had no clue, and she felt every eye except the driver on them. “Right?”    
  
“Except in circumstances of abuse or proven chronic infidelity, we can’ divorce until we’ve lived together for six months ‘nd attended counseling. We can’ annul either, since we had sex.” Rose winced at her own words, as Jon sputtered beside her in shock. “It’s why Powell has the highest marriage success rate in the world. ‘Nd you know as well as me that everyone’s gonna be watching to see if I try to manipulate the system.”    
  
“Fuck!” His loud swear made Rose jump, and she looked down at their joined hands as her cheeks burned and her stomach roiled. “Damn it.” She squeezed his hand, trying to calm him down as Jack turned fully around, his face drawn and serious. “‘M good. No need to try to stare me to death, Captain.”    
  
“‘S just six months, yeah?” Rose met Jon’s gaze as he looked down at her, jaw clenched in frustration. She didn’t cower under the intensity of his stare in the dim light. “‘M sor-“ His finger covered her lips, and Rose felt her cheeks flush as he gave a long sigh.   
  
“Stop apologizin’, Rose. ‘M jus’ as much ta blame, if not more.” Jon swallowed at the soft feel of her lips against his finger. “We’ll figure this out. First things first, we’ve gotta get you back to your parents.” It was becoming hard to ignore just how stunning she was, especially wrapped in his clothes, smelling like his cabin. Six months wasn’t too long, and he was sure there would be some other way out of this. “You’re still tremblin’.”    
  
“Still scared of how livid Mum and Dad are gonna be.” He sighed, and knowing it was probably a bad idea, shifted his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to his side and rub her arm through his coat. Jack turned back around, obviously chewing on some choice words. Jon smirked at his irritation. “And ‘m still tired. Only slept for an hour after tha’ whole ordeal in the storm.” Jon had forgotten about that, and he was tempted to tell her to go ahead and take a kip right there.    
  
Instead, he kept rubbing her arm and tried to wrap his head around this whole conundrum. Honestly, Jon knew he was getting the easier end of the deal. Once this was all over, he could go back to being a recluse. Rose was going to have this hanging over her for the rest of her life. No matter what good she did when she eventually became Queen, she would always be ‘the princess who got wasted in Tardis and married the first guy she met.’ Well, he would get the easier end if her parents didn’t try to have him arrested. Speaking of, how had they known to go to the helicopter place. “Jack, yeah, I’m callin’ you Jack. How’d you know about the helicopter?”    
  
“Pilot recognized Rose on the news, called it in.” Jack replied coldly, not turning around. “But if you’re asking are we pulling security footage from every business open that late, we are.” Jon arched an eyebrow as the man turned around. “And if anything shows you hurting her or forcing her into anything, keep in mind I have diplomatic immunity in almost every country except Skaro.”    
  
“Jack!.” Rose snapped beside him, kicking the man’s seat. “Sorry, Jon, honestly, he’s usually a lot nicer. If he met you at the casino, he’d be trying to sweet talk you into bed.” That made Jon laugh, actually laugh. It felt good, and it only made him feel better when Rose dissolved into giggles beside him. It was the first time he’d heard her laugh, and he realized that was a shame because her giggles were the most adorable thing he’d ever heard. The SUV slowed, turning, smoothly.    
  
“We’re here.” Rose felt her giggles die, which was a crime because Jon wasn’t laughing anymore. That was disappointing, because she liked his laugh, liked how it vibrated against her arm and made her chest feel all warm. The SUV stopped, and Rose could hear the rest of her team piling out around her vehicle.    
  
“Ready?” She asked Jon, as Jack opened his door and bathed them in the overhead lights. Jon was watching her with a look somewhere between wanting to run but also rich concern.    
  
“Nope, but we don’t have a choice.” The door beside him opened, and Rose squinted at the harsh, fluorescent lights reflecting off an expanse of whitish gray concrete. Jon slid out first, then reached back in to take her hand. She let him ease her out, as she took in the obviously underground parking garage, which must serve as some sort of delivery area judging by the plain white vans lined up along a wall.    
  
“Rose!” The sound of her father’s voice made her turn, and Rose felt a thrill of relief overpower her fear as he raced ahead of his guards, his black suit coat open and flapped around him.    
  
“Dad!” Releasing Jon’s hand, she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck as he caught her. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in the crisp, cool aroma of his cologne. Rose hadn’t realized how much she’d missed him until he was holding her. “Daddy, I missed you!” For an instant, she was six years old again, being lifted up after he’d been gone for a week on political business.    
  
“Rose, gods above, Rose.” King Peter Tyler squeezed her tightly, pressing kisses all over her messy hair and face. “I’ve been worried sick! You’re mum’s been out of her mind.” He pulled back, and Rose stared up into his misty eyes as he cupped her face. “Amy’s spent the last twenty-four hours thinking she got you murdered!” He shook his head and kissed her forehead firmly. “You’re okay, right? You aren’t hurt or-“   
  
“Dad ‘m fine. Really, I am. Jon took care of me, saved me from freezin’ ta death in a thunderstorm in the forest.” She watched as her father’s features hardened, and Rose knew the instant he spotted Jon. “Dad...”   
  
“You!” Rose swallowed as her father pushed her gently into Jack’s waiting arms and prowled towards Jon. There was a ferocious lethality in his strides, as his fists clenched up. Rose tried to run towards them, but Jack tightened his grip on her arms. Jon stood his ground, meeting her father’s furious gaze without flinching. The cool confidence with which he held himself, feet slightly apart, hands relaxed, chin and back straight, was without a doubt the sexiest thing she’d ever seen in her life. “You’re the man who got my Rose black out drunk or drugged, coerced her into marriage, stole her away to some secluded cabin, and defiled her?!”   
  
“I would never get a woman black out drunk, ‘nd I would never drug one either. I married her, yes, bu’ just like Rose, I have no memory either, Your Majesty.” Jon kept his demeanor as calm and respectful as possible, given the accusations being thrown at him again. King Peter was absolutely fuming, cheeks read, and jaw clenched as he stopped half an arms length in front of him. “Once we woke up, I did nothin’ but try to get her home, risk my neck in a storm to save her when she tried to hike down in it, ‘nd treat her for hypothermia. Ask her, I didn’ even try once to take advantage of her. ‘M not a criminal.”    
  
“You had sex with my daughter while she was vulnerable. You put your hands on MY baby girl!”    
  
“Dad! Stop!”   
  
“Rose, stay out of this!” Pete snapped, and Jon bristled defensively.    
  
“In case you hadn’ noticed, Your Majesty. Rose isn’ a baby girl anymore. She’s a grown woman, who, judgin’ by the photo and video evidence on her mobile, did not feel pressured or coerced into anythin.” Jon realized his sarcastic laugh was probably a very bad move  when the King’s fist collided with his jaw. Pain flared in his skull as Rose screamed, and just as his vision cleared of tiny lights and he regained his balance, another punch collided in the exact same spot. He felt the back of his head crack against the window of the SUV, and he crumpled to the concrete floor. The last thing he saw before the world went black, was Rose’s tear filled eyes as she cupped his cheeks in both hands.   
  
“Dad!” Rose cradled Jon’s head in her hand as she looked up at her father, who was being pulled back by Jack. Martha popped up from seemingly nowhere, muttering about men and testosterone under their breath as she took Pete’s now red and rapidly swelling hand in hers. “That was uncalled for! He was tellin’ the truth! Apart from being rude ‘nd grumpy, Jon was respectful. Even when I was half delirious from hypothermia, ‘nd he had to get me warm, he didn’ touch me in any sexual way!” Her father opened his mouth, but now Rose was pissed. “You knocked out my husband!”   
  
“He’s an arrogant arse, and I want him in restraints now!”   
  
“No!” Rose pulled Jon’s limp head onto her lap and glowered as her two of her father’s guards stepped up. “You can’ charge him with anythin’ unless I say ‘m a victim, ‘nd right now he’s one too. I want him taken to my room. ‘M assumin’ were under the hotel Amy ‘nd I were stayin’ at?”    
  
“I can most definitely charge him! President Rassilon gave an executive-“    
  
“I’m over eighteen, Dad. You can’ press charges on my behalf anymore. So unless you have evidence provin’ he gave me whatever caused me to forget, Jon’s to be treated as what he is.” Rose eased his head to the ground to stand up and square off with her father who was doing his damndest to make her yield to his decision. “My husband!”   
  
“Rose, I’m your King!” Her father rarely pulled that card, but Rose wasn’t backing down. “My word overrules yours.”    
  
“Are you passin’ an edict makin’ legal age of adulthood twenty, because tha’s the only way you could charge him on my behalf?” Rose saw Jack finally crack a smile over her father’s shoulder. Pete drew in a breath, and the he let it out in a growl. “Exactly. Jack, get Jon upstairs, ‘nd then see if the hotel has a doctor on staff or call. ‘M sure Martha needs to get that blood delivered to be tested.”    
  
“Do as she says.” Rose unclenched her fist as her father looked her over. “Your mum’s upstairs. Let’s get you to her before she comes storming down here and murders that lecherous bastard.”    
  
“His name is Jon, Dad. ‘Nd he’s right. ‘M not a baby.” Tossing her hair back, Rose fell into her normal place two paces behind him and on his left. Looking back, she watched as Jack passed his rifle off to Tomslin, and lifted Jon with the help of two others. Things were going about as peachy as she’d feared.    
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose hugged her mum tightly, as Jackie squeezed her while sobbing into her hair. “Oh, Rose! Where have you been?! You look horrible!” Still roiling with anger at her dad’s attack on Jon, Rose found it hard to be as relieved as she had been before. “I thought you were dead! Oh, my sweetheart! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?! What were you and Amy thinking? You’re safe now, ‘nd that bastard will be spending the rest of his life in a cell-“   
  
“Mum! Let me speak!” Rose pulled back enough to meet her mum’s red rimmed eyes, where she’d obviously been crying. Guilt began gnawing at her, and she had to blink rapidly to keep tears from welling up. “Please, I jus’ want to tell my side of the damn story, ‘nd Dad’s too busy punchin’ my husband, nd you’re about to lecture me. God, ‘m not sixteen anymore!”    
  
“Your dad did what?” Rose groaned as Jackie jerked back to round on her father. Then to her surprise, spun back around and screeched. “Your what?! Your husband?!”    
  
“Thanks, Rose. Hadn’t told her that yet. She was on the phone with Prime Minister-“   
  
“Husband!!!!” Rose pushed past her mum, deeper into the massive, sprawling, penthouse suite. She needed to sit down, because her mum had gone from a sobbing mess to full on Jackie Tyler fury. “You got married?! Are you insane?! What the hell were you thinking?! Who the hell is he?!”    
  
“Oh my gods, shut up and let me talk!” Rose knew shouting wasn’t going to solve anything, but it felt like nobody was listening to her. Yes, she felt loved that they were worried and protective, but she was sick of being treated like some helpless, victimized, damsel. Her parents gaped at her in livid shock. “Can we please jus’ sit down ‘nd talk? ‘M hungry ‘nd thirsty, ‘nd exhausted. The sooner I tell you two what happened, the sooner I can tell the police, ‘nd the sooner I can take a proper shower.” Thankfully, her parents sank onto the sofa across from her chair, as her father poured her mum a glass of wine. She waved away the glass he offered her. “Don’ want to even look at alcohol ever again.”   
  
“That’s what you said after your eighteenth birthday.” Her father muttered, before leaning back and draping an arm over her mum who was still staring at her like she’d announced she was pregnant with alien triplets. “Well, talk.”    
  
Rose drew a deep breath and tightened Jon’s leather coat around her. The room wasn’t cold,  but her exhaustion made her feel like she was freezing. “Amy ‘nd I were in my room after goin’ to dinner ‘nd the theatre. It was early, ‘nd we were bored, drinking a bit. She suggested we sneak out the staff exit ‘nd go to a casino, because neither of us had ever been to one.” This part Rose remembered vividly. “I didn’ want to go at first, ‘cause I knew you’d be mad if I ended up on a tabloid, but Amy suggested we make like masquerade masks out of some makeup those body gems we picked up while shopping. That way, we could hide our faces.” She scrunched her eyes closed, digging hard in her memory for some fuzzy scraps. There weren’t many. “I remember her sayin’ she had to use the loo, but we were waitin’ on drinks at the bar. I told her to go, ‘nd I’d stay. After that, ‘s just blank.”    
  
“How’dyou mean blank?” Her mum finally spoke up, her wine still untouched, and Rose dragged her hand through her hair, wincing as it caught in a matted knot. “Rose.”    
  
“Jus’ blank, like I remember watching her walk away, ‘nd then I was waking up in Jon’s bed.” Her mum’s mouth opened, as Jackie sucked in a breath, but Rose held her hand up. “Naturally, I was terrified. I was naked, in a strange man’s bed. He woke up to me screaming. I ran outside, half expectin’ other people to stop me, but there wasn’ anyone else. I felt sick, like the flu mixed with a hangover after gettin’ hit by a car. Jon was just as frustrated and scared as I was, mostly cause I was accusin’ him of kidnapping ‘nd rape.” Had that really been only twelvish hours ago? It felt like weeks. “He lives up in the mountains, ‘nd he radioed Forest Patrol to come get me after he made me breakfast ‘nd let me take a shower.”    
  
“He didn’t rec-“   
  
“Dad!”   
“Pete!”    
“Sorry!”   
  
“No, he didn’t. He’s been living up there alone for years. Apparently he was at the casino for his sister’s birthday, and that’s all he remembers.” Rose sighed, as she began to feel the ache of exertion in her body all over again. “But, anyways. Forest Patrol couldn’t come get me, because they were dealing with campers blocked rockslide and a storm comin’ in. Jon offered to drive me to a halfway point where I could charge my mobile ‘nd they could pick me up, bu’ apparently we took a helicopter to his house ‘nd left his truck at the casino.” She looked up from her hands at her parents, knowing the next bit was going to aet them off. “So I decided to walk down instead. He tried to stop me, because of the storm, but all I wanted was to just come back. I got maybe two miles, barefoot, in a dress, when the storm hit. It was bad. The rain and wind were freezing, and the road turned into this river of mud. Lightning was strikin’ trees, and I could just feel it leeching all of my energy. Then, Jon comes running out of the trees, bundles me up in a rain coat and wellies, and led me back to the cabin.” This was a bit hazy too, but Rose could remember the important parts, the parts that would matter.    
  
“He got me out of my wet clothes, ‘nd I could barely sit up. So, he washed the mud off of me, turned the heater up, started a fire, and just held me until his body heat got me coherent again.” Rose held her parents’ gazes now, looking between them. “If he was the kind of man you’re accusing him of bein’, then why didn’t he take advantage of me then? He didn’t, you know. As soon as I asked him to let me go, he did. He gave me dry clothes, cooked for me, and then tucked me under a blanket in front of the fire while he cleared up our mess.” Her parents looked at each other, obviously wanting to throw accusations but knowing she had a point. “As soon as he found the marriage certificate in my bag, he woke me up and showed me. Tha’s when I told him who I was, ‘nd he was honestly shocked. We were discussing how we were goin’ ta handle it when Jack’s team bloody flash banged us and shoved a rifle against his head.”    
  
“You really don’t remember how you got there, Rose? You don’t even remember meeting him?” Her dad’s voice was soft as he leaned forward.    
  
“No, Dad. I don’t. There’s pictures in my mobile, once we get it back from the police. I looked like I was having fun, totally drunk, but happy.” She looked over at her mum, who had set her untouched wine down. “‘M sorry for causin’ panic ‘nd an international search. I love you both.”    
  
“Your father and I need to discuss how we’re going to address this in our press conference. I’ll have Jack bring up the detective, ‘nd then you can take a hot shower, eat, and get some rest. Okay, baby?” Rose let her mum pull her up into a hug. “And we’ll have a lawyer look into the validity of the marriage. ‘M still mad at you, but that can wait until we all the evidence gathered.”   
  
“Thanks, Mum.” Rose stifled as yawn as she flopped back down, her head spinning as a detective came in to take her statement.    
  
Then she headed to her own, slightly smaller, suite to order room service. Jon was sprawled out on the bed, either still unconscious or asleep, but still dressed. Picking the room phone back up, Rose dialed down to the front desk. Groggily, she asked for a shopper to go get him a couple clean outfits, underwear, and toiletries. She used the tags on the baggy pajamas she was still wearing to guess his size. With that handled, she staggered into the en-suite to strip down and step into the hot shower.   
  
_ Jon swallowed the anger in his chest, as the man he’d been prowling towards stepped away from the bar to walk towards a balcony with his phone to his ear. He couldn’t remember who the man was, or why he had been storming over to give him hell, but he knew it had to do with Vortex. The blonde woman the man had been talking too, shifted nervously, looking around as if trying to find an escape route. He hoped the man hadn’t been bothering the woman, and even though he told Donna he’d he right back, he figured he should do the gentlemanly thing and check on the blonde.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She was wearing tasteful black cocktail dress that exposed the upper half of her back and stopped just a smidgeon past mid thigh. The bodice was tight, but the the skirt belled out slightly. Her hair was curled neatly along her shoulders, and her red sky high stilettos glittered as she shifted her weight. If her dress had been just a tad shorter and tighter, she’d look like she’d slipped down from the high roller’s floor. As she turned her head to look towards the man, her face glittered as red as her shoes.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Jon stepped up next to her, finding her tapping two glasses with her neatly manicured fingers, which were surprisingly done in a muted pink, and not french tipped or designed like many women did. “Was he botherin’ you, Miss?” He jabbed his thumb toward the faceless, suited arsehole who was obliviously chatting away on his mobile. “You look like you want to run.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No, well, sorta. he’s a friend of my dad’s.” The woman looked up, and James found himself sucking in a breath. She was young, no older than twenty, with the warmest, most innocent and entrancing eyes he’d ever seen. They were a honey, topaz brown, but the red crystals adorning her cheeks and brow reflected in them, giving them an amber tint that flashed golden. Her scarlet painted lips pulled up in a nervous smile. “Not supposed to be here, ‘nd ‘m worried he’s over there callin’ my parents now.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You’re not eighteen then?” He asked, eying the two obviously alcoholic drinks in front of her.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “‘M nineteen, bu’, well. My parents are really strict, ‘nd you know the whole ‘as long as you live under our roof’ thing.” She blew out a breath, glancing past him. “I came with my cousin, ‘nd she’s way better at disappearin’ in crowds than me.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well, He’s still a dick for tellin’ on ya.” Jon grinned as the woman giggled and shook her head, her eyes sparkled as if they held a secret but she couldn’t say. “What makes it his business? ‘M Jon, by the way, Jonathan Noble.” He held out his hand, surprised as she took it in a soft, but firm and confident grasp for a brief shake. “I suggest you take your drinks ‘nd head over to one of the other bars ‘nd text your cousin. Bein’ young is about breaking rules, havin’ adventures that lead to trouble. Jus’ be safe, okay.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “‘M Rose.” Rose glanced around again, worrying her lip as she did. “Amy should have been right back. She said she was jus’ heading to the ladies’.” It was blatantly obvious that this girl wasn’t used to being alone, especially not somewhere so noisy and crowded. “‘Nd I have no idea how to navigate this place. Could you maybe, possibly, walk me to one of the other bars, Mr. Noble?” She held up one of the drinks. “I’ll pay you this rum ‘nd coke for your troubles.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I don’ usually drink.” Jon glanced back over at the man’s back, where he was now flailing his hands angrily. “But what the hell? We can go to the bar area my sister rented for her party. It’s private.” He’d have to give him a verbal beat down some other time. He took the drink from her. “Was this his?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Supposed to be for Amy, but she can’ get her own when she gets back.” Rose giggled, and the sound was stunning. He didn’t think he’d ever met a more attractive woman in his life, but he reigned in those thoughts. He didn’t have this kind of life anymore. He was done with society, except for family birthdays and yule. Her delicate hand slipped into his arm, and Jon took a small, sip as he led her into the crowd. “You drink like an old man!” She laughed, before tipping her glass to her lips and taking a long drink.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well, ‘m thirty-five. Isn’ that old to you?” He shot back, but took a deeper drink instead. Rose rolled her eyes and tossed her blonde curls with a laugh. Her smile was blazing, this broad thing where her tongue poked out to curl in the corner of her mouth, and her nose scrunched up just a bit. It was adorable and sexy all at once.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No!” Rose was looking all around, clutch under her other arm. “I bet Amy’s gone ‘nd tried to pass herself off as good luck to some drunken party boys!” Jon snorted. “I’ve never seen the point in gamblin’. You?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Same.” Still, he didn’t miss how her eyes were raking over the slot machines. “It’s fun the first few times, bur tha’s it.” They stepped aside to avoid a woman leaving a machine. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Looks like she left a credit on there!” Rose released his arm. “May as well put it to use.” She pushed the button that activated the spinner. She took his arm again, as the screens changed, slowing, settling. “Holy hell! I jus’ won five hundred credits!” She gasped, and Jon shook his head, chuckling at her completely honest excitement. Then casino walls started swirling, and Rose staggered away from the machine clutching her head with the winnings receipt. “Sorry, bit dizzy.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, me too. Let’s go sit for a second.” He spied a lounge area, and he angled her towards it. Then, he was swallowed by blackness.  _ __   
  
“Wake up.” Jon groaned as his jaw throbbed and his head pounded. He shifted his head, confused by the luxuriously soft mattress and pillow beneath him. “Wake up, the Detectives want to talk to you.” Detectives? What? He opened his eyes, finding an irritatingly familiar face over his, framed by the cream and gold designed ceiling overhead. “Welcome back to the land of the living.” Captain Jack Harkness snorted. Jon groaned as he sat up, remembering where he was.    
  
“The king had one helluva right hook.” Jon rubbed his jaw, wincing as he felt it swollen and bruised. “Where’s Rose?” He glanced around, finding the sprawling, elaborately decorated suite empty. He had to tell her something important, but what...   
  
“Shower.” Jack held out a hand, and Jon took it to be pulled to his feet. “The sooner we get your statement of events, the sooner you can eat and shower yourself.” He stepped away, and Jon remembered his dream with a jolt.   
  
“Wait! I remembered somethin’, dreamt it actually, while I was out.” Jack turned, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. “How Rose ‘nd I met.” Jon wriggled his jaw, trying to loosen the stiff swelling.    
  
“Tell me as we walk.” Jack held the door open, and Jon stepped through a lavish sitting room where a bellhop was delivering a pushcart that smelled of hot, fresh food, and also had a nice porcelain tea set on top.    
  
“It was at the casino, I saw a man... I can’t quite remember who, walking away from her and she looked irritated or flustered by him.”   
Jon didn’t remember who it was, so he left out how angry the man had made him. He couldn’t explain why, anyways. “I remember thinkin’ she looked young, so I stopped to see if he was botherin’ her. She said she knew him, friend of her Dad’s, an’ she was sure he was calling to tell on her for bein’ there. We exchanged names, ‘nd she said her cousin, Amy I think, had gone to the ladies but wasn’t back. I advised her to go to another one of the bars in the casino and text her cousin to meet her there.” Jon’s head throbbed as he tried to recall the memory, clinging to it’s hazy flicker. “She said she didn’ know how to navigate the casino, ‘nd offered me her cousin’s drink in exchange for me escortin’ her to one. I was gonna take her to the party room where my sister, Donna, was celebratin’ her birthday. We were drinkin’ the drinks, ‘nd walkin’ when Rose spotted a slot machine with a credit still on, but no player. She stopped to play, won five hundred credits, ‘nd then we both started feelin’ dizzy. It goes blank after that.”    
  
“This was at Platform One?” Jack queried, as they headed down the empty hall to a door where two police officers were standing guard with one of the Royal security team.    
  
“Yeah, definitely. I jus’.... the man had sorta ashy blonde hair ‘nd a dark suit. He was on the phone.... guh!” For the life of him, Jon could not remember who, although he was sure he knew him very well. He hated not knowing, and frankly it was only making the gap in memories worse. The police woman on the right opened the door, and John stepped in. He was a bit surprised when Jack didn’t join him.    
  
The Detective introduced himself as Detective Inspector bishop, head of the international missing person’s division of Tardis City. Being a city so close to the Powell/Gallifreyan border, and also a hub for tourists due to the lax gambling laws, plethora of shows, and surrounded by mountains that hosted some of the best hiking, camping, and skiing in southern Gallifrey, they had millions of foreigners in the city daily. However, they’d never dealt with something like this, and it was obvious that the Detective was as exhausted as Jon was, although he was hiding it just as well. “Have a seat, Doctor Noble.”    
  
“Got my whole bio then?” Jon flopped down on the small sofa in what appeared to be some sort of maid’s break area. There was a camera running on a tripod, and a glass of water beside a stack of folders and a laptop on a low table.    
  
“Just the important bits. You don’t have a criminal record, not even a parking ticket. Just show you know, I don’t think you kidnapped the Princess.” D.I. Bishop settled onto a chair across from him. “As you can see, this is being recorded, as was Her Highness’ statement. Now, just give me an explanation of what you’ve been through over the last day and a half and you’re free to return to your room.”   
  
Jon rubbed a hand over his close cropped hair and began explaining how he came to Donna’s party, then the events that followed waking up to Rose screaming. He didn’t over exaggerate, listing out the steps like he would record one of his old experiments. Keep it factual, keep it clean, keep it detailed. Once that was done, he sighed and offered the explanation of the hazy dream. “I’m tellin’ you, though, Detective Inspector, ‘m not a drinker or a drug user. Ask my family, ask my former coworkers ‘nd employees, or even ask the Forest Patrol.”    
  
“We’re already compiling a list of people to talk to, witnesses from the Casino once we’ve finished scouring the security footage.” Bishop sighed heavily and looked down at the laptop screen. “As of right now, I will advise you that Princess Rose is refusing to press charges against you, so you are not being detained in as far as Gallifreyan law is considered.” He looked back up, flashing Jon a frankly irritated expression. He doubted the irritation was towards him. “However, given your newly acquired marital status to her, you now also fall under Powell’s legal jurisdiction. The Royal Family is instituting security protocols. You are not able to leave this hotel without their people escorting you.”    
  
“You’ve got ta be jokin’.” Jon felt irritation broil up inside of him. “‘M not gonna be holed up in here until this is settled. ‘Ve got to-“    
  
“It’s not my call, Doctor Noble. President Rassilon gave the King and Queen executive powers to make security decisions based their family’s wellbeing. That now includes you.”    
  
Jon surged to his feet, growling as his jaw ached in pain. “And where are they? I’ll tell them what I think of-“    
  
“Currently down at town hall giving a news conference about how Rose has returned, and that there is an ongoing investigation, asking for anyone to come forward.” The Detective stood up and shook his head. “Listen, Doctor, it’s after midnight. We’ve all been through the ringer. Go back to your room, eat, get a shower, and get some sleep. It’ll be better for everyone involved if you don’t go off half cocked like you did at that news conference when you closed down Vortex.”    
  
Jon glowered, keeping his retort to himself as he yanked open the door. The police jerked back, but the Royal Guard snapped to attention and nodded at him. “Where’s my room then?”    
  
“You haven’t been issued one yet, your Highness.” The formal title rolled off the woman’s tongue like it displeased her. “My instructions from Captain Harkness were to escort you back to Her Highness’ suite until further notice.”    
  
“Well I know the bloody way to that.” Jon swept passed her, clenching his fists. Two days ago, he was free to do whatever he damned well pleased. Now, however, he’d had a gilded collar and leash attached. Turning the corner, he ignored the guard sprinting after him, mumbling into a mic obviously pinned to her black suit. There were two men posted outside Rose’s door, and at his obvious scowl, they snapped to attention and scanned a key card over the sensor. The one on the left opened the door, and Jon stomped in. “Rose! We need-“ he froze at what he saw in front of him.    
  
Rose was curled up on the massive red and gold sofa, in a pair of pink satin pajamas, her dinner half eaten on the low table, sound asleep. It was such a delicate, sweet image that he felt his anger dissipate. She looked absolutely exhausted, small dark circles under her eyes, lips parted in soft snores. He didn’t want to wake her up. Draped over a chair across from her was a pile of mens clothes, as well as some folded pajamas with a basket of toiletries, razors, and shaving cream. Attached was an receipt, showing she’d ordered them for him. “Your turn to take care of me, huh Princess?” He murmured. Then he noticed the bellhop cart had a small heating tray still on it, with a covered dish. Opening it up, he found an expensive looking array of fish, vegetables, and a nice dinner roll.   
  
As he calmed, Jon felt his own exhaustion weighing on him. He scarfed down the food, not even tasting it. Then he grabbed the toiletries and pajamas to go shower off. It was a quarter past one when he came back out. He wanted to call Donna, his mum, and his grandfather, but he also didn’t want to bother them so late. No doubt they already knew. Again, his gaze was drawn to Rose, still curled up with her head on the arm of the sofa. “Come here, you.” He sighed, scooping her up.    
  
She didn’t wake as he carried her to the bedroom and lowered her down to the sheets. She just shuffled a bit on the pillow and gave a heavy sigh. Jon knew he should take the sofa, but then Rose whispered softly, slurred unintelligible words. What the hell. This bed was larger than any he’d seen. He went around and slipped under the blankets on the other side. He barely hit the pillow before he was out.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rose sighed, feeling quite comfortable and warm, as her mind slowly stirred her. She stretched, heart momentarily freezing when she felt something warm and solid under her head instead of the pillow, a large hand on her lower back, and a long leg draped over her knee. Then she remembered what had happened, that she was back in the hotel, and realized who the slightly snoring form beneath her was. Blowing out a breath, she peeked her eyes open, the room was mostly dark, barely illuminated by the sunlight leaking in through the slightly cracked curtains over the balcony.    
  
She was currently snuggled into Jon’s side, her head cradled in the dip of his shoulder, with her right wedged between his knees, and his left arm was across his stomach so his palm laid limp against her back. Rose lifted her head, observing his striking face in the dimness. He looked so peaceful, that she hated to wake him. Yet, she had no idea what time it was, she really had to pee, and his morning erection was pressed firmly against her thigh through their pajamas. Not to mention, they had come to the agreement in the car that kissing would complicate things, and she was pretty sure cuddling while sleeping was only bound to do that too. He was just so damned gorgeous, and she had actually found yesterday fun, except for getting flash banged and her dad knocking him out. She highly doubted he did though. After all, he lived alone in a cabin! Now they were both probably the headlines around the world.    
  
Groaning inwardly as she realized that last night was just an appetizer of the shit storm waiting, Rose tried to wriggle herself free of Jon’s body. “We have ta stop wakin’ up like this.” His rough whisper made her jerk, and she looked up to find him watching her with one eye and a drowsy smirk on his face. “Although, it beats bein’ screamed at.” His fingers flexed against her back, before sliding away. “Need the loo?”    
  
“Um, yeah?” Rose swallowed, as she extricated her legs from his and sat up.    
  
“Hurry, I do too.” At his words, she slipped off the bed to hurry to the ensuite, ignoring her ruffled reflection and the now totally brown lovebite on her neck. At least nobody had walked in and seen them, because she was so not ready for another row with her parents yet. She needed coffee, and breakfast, but mostly coffee.    
  
Jon grunted as he sat up and cracked his back by stretching. He felt surprisingly well rested, but he still grumbled at his body as he sent a mental reprimand to his sleep hardened cock to behave. Obviously it was the culprit for why he fell asleep with an armslength between them, but woke up with her wrapped in his arms. “You’re not gettin’ any, so shut up.” He huffed at it. Although, Rose had looked so deliciously wonderful in his arms. Yawning, he winced as his jaw felt swollen and stiff, and he touched it lightly. He didn’t even need a mirror to know it would be bruised. “Great.”    
  
The ensuite door open, and he looked up to see Rose come shuffling out, brushing her hair back from her face. “All yours. ‘M gonna order breakfast. Want some?”    
  
At her sheepish smile, Jon was reminded of the memory. “Yeah, ‘nd then we have to talk. I remembered somethin’ while I was unconscious yesterday, but you were asleep when I got back.” Rose paused as she turned on the lights, and Jon winced as it momentarily blinded him. “Hey, warnin’ next time.” Shoving off the bed, he rubbed his hair as he made his way to the ensuite   
  
“Sorry.... holy... it’s almost eleven!” Jon heard her exclaim as he shut the ensuite door. “‘M never able to sleep this late! Not sure if this’s a good or bad sign.”   
  
“Well, I finished talkin’ to the detective at around midnight, ‘nd your parents weren’t back. Everyone probably slept in.” Jon called out as he relieved himself. It struck him, with an odd flash of amusement, that half shouting morning conversations about oversleeping mid-piss were a very married thing to do. Not even two days, and he was turning domestic! This was ridiculous. He flushed, then washed his hands and walked out to find Rose in the sitting on the phone with a menu in her hand. “They have a steak and eggs option?”    
  
“Yeah they do.” Rose half whispered, looking up to find Jon leaning against the doorframe. She had to swallow at how he looked like that, so collected, so assured, like he belonged there as easily as he belonged in his cabin. It should be illegal for a man to look that delicious. She realized the kitchen attendant had asked if she was there, twice. “Sorry, yes. We’ll also need an order of the steak, medium rare?” Jon nodded, reaching up to rub his scruffy jaw. “With two fried eggs?” He nodded again, wincing under his own touch. “And coffee instead of tea. Thank you.” She hung up, moving over to him.   
  
What she had thought was morning scruff was actually a broad bruise mottling his skin. “That looks like it hurts.” Rose reached up, meaning to take his chin in hand and turn his head, but Jon caught her fingers lightly. “‘M so sorry he punched you. ‘Ve never seen him raise a hand to anyone.”    
  
“I don’ like violence, myself, but I can understand his reaction.” Jon offered her a dry smile, but he hadn’t released her hand. “Come sit. We need to talk, before you hear it from someone else.” In the fluster of realizing how late it was, Rose had forgotten his aside that he’d remembered something. She followed him eagerly to the sofa, settling beside him, as he released her hand. “I remembered how we met, at least. I think I do.”    
  
“Tell me.” Rose was eager for part of the blackness in her memory to make sense. Jon launched into his dream, and she listened intently. She’d been around him enough by now to see where he was struggling to make sense of it himself. She could see the hazy bits twist his face under the effort to remember clearly. “What was that expression though?” His eyes had flashed, and his nostrils had flared briefly when he’d mentioned the man. That was anger, no doubt. “When you mentioned the man? He makes you angry. Why would one of my dad’s friends make you angry?”    
  
“How did you realize that? I didn’t mention I was angry in my dream?” Jon arched an eyebrow, and Rose rolled her eyes.    
  
“It was all over your face.” She held his gaze, reaching over to touch his clenched fists. “So why would you be so angry with someone from  Powell?” Rose was still processing his description of the man, and it fit five or six men that her father knew well enough to have his number or to recognize her all made up. Each seemed more impossible than the last, mostly because they wouldn’t have walked away to call. They would have dragged her to the security office.   
  
“I dunno, unless they were part of the reason I closed Vortex. Only two things make me angry enough to want a public scene. Anyone who misused my inventions or anyone who hurt my family. I know nobody in my family has ties to Powell.” Jon’s fingers flexed under hers before relaxing. “Rose, I hate to imply this, bu’ the more I think about it, the more plausible it is that he drugged the drinks. Maybe we should be askin’ why someone you’d call a family friend would want to drug you an’ your cousin.” Rose wanted to balk at the suggestion, to disprove that anyone she knew would ever do something like that, but if Jon’s dream was a memory, then it was a valid probability. “Guess we’ll have to wait for the blood tests.”    
  
His eyes, which had been so full of irritation and anger before, softened when they scanned over her face. She didn’t doubt that her own worry and slight tingle of fear at the possibility that someone she knew had possibly intended to harm her. Again, Rose found herself becoming lost in their pristine depths. “Guess so.” She knew she should look away, but they were infinitely sad and yet overflowing with concern. Jon had been through just as much as her with all of this, but he’d kept the focus on her. The thought made her feel selfish, spoiled, and shallow. That wasn’t fair of her, or her family. “Have you talked to Donna yet, or even the rest of your family?”    
  
“No.” The question caught Jon off guard. He hadn’t expected her to remember his sister’s name. Everyone had made this about her, which was understandable given her social status, with his well being as an afterthought. “I haven’t.” How long had it been since someone besides his family truly wondered about his well being? “There hasn’ been much time.”    
  
“You should. Use the room phone.” Rose’s smile was sweet and earnest as she squeezed his hand, and Jon had to swallow at how her eyes sparkled with concern. “‘M sure they’ve already been questioned, but hearin’ it from you would be best.” There was a soft knock at the door. “I’ll get that. You call your family.” Her lips pressed into his uninjured cheek softly before she stood, leaving a warm tingle that made Jon smile despite himself. The longer he spent with her, the harder it was to resist how attractive she was, not just physically, but also internally as he was slowly learning.    
  
“No... don’t.” Jon mumbled at himself under his breath as he pushed himself up and made his way to the phone on a desk in the back of the sitting area. He picked it up, as Rose let in a bellhop pushing a breakfast cart, and did his best to ignore the woman he may be spending the next six months with as she smiled sweetly in thanks, dialed Donna’s mobile number, but it went to voicemail. “Donna, ‘s Jon. ‘M not sure if you’re aware of what’s goin’ on. You probably are. ‘Ll try callin’ mum or grandad. If they don’ answer, I’ll call back later. Love ya.”    
  
His stepmum’s went to voicemail after five rings, and his step-granddad’s immediately clipped to the computerized message. Wilf always forgot to charge his phone. He considered calling Lee, but if he was at work, teaching deaf students since his stutter wasn’t an inconvenience with sign language, his mobile would be on vibrate. If he was with Donna, then he’d have heard hers ring. Another knock drew his attention back to Rose, who was opening the door again to a clean cut, black suited, middle aged man, who looked like a stereotypical movie government agent with his high and tight salt and pepper hair.   
  
The man’s handgun was slightly visible under his suit coat, and the plastic spiral draped along his neck to disappear behind, over, and into his ear stretched as he gave Rose a curt nod and handed her a black, leather case the size of a laptop. “Thank you, Kaleb.” Dark brown, almost black, eyes flicked towards Jon, and he recognized the militaristic examination with ease. He was being sized up, both as a threat as well as a protected party. “Kaleb this is Jon, obviously. Jon, this is Kaleb Blackwell. He’ll be heading our security until tomorrow morning.”   
  
“Hello.” Jon forced a courteous but dry smile, nodding as the man nodded back and stepped out. “Not as vocal as Jack or that female one I met last night.”    
  
“Yeah, usually he’s on Tony’s detail, but since most of my team has been running ragged, he flew in.” Rose looked down at the briefcase, sighed, and carried it over to the table. Since her hands were full, Jon pushed the breakfast cart over. She popped it open as he began moving their breakfast to the rest of the table’s empty top. “Great, my phone, and it’s charged. They must’ve already copied the data.” There was a change in Rose now, just a slight shift, and it took Jon a second to realize what. She was annoyed. She lifted a tablet up, clicking the screen, and rolling her eyes. “Press statement scripts, and...” Rose flicked her eyes to his, and Jon could see a hint of strain there. “Our itinerary for the day.”    
  
“Peachy.” Rose scanned through the tablet, briefly, mentally noting they were expected in a conference room at one for a meeting with a lawyer, followed by a press conference at two, then meeting with the Gallifreyan Ambassador at two-thirty. The rest of the calendar was still marked as TBD. “You look more irritated than me, ‘nd I didn’ think that was possible. ‘Ve been informed I can’ leave here without an escort.” He huffed as he began cutting into his steak. She offered him an apologetic smile as she picked up the remote and turned on the telly hanging on the wall.    
  
“Its a step up from bein’ detained.” She offered, knowing it wouldn’t fully placate the fact. “It sucks, I know. I live this daily.” Rose scrolled through the channels, as she absently added sugar and cream to her coffee. Finding a news station that was showing ‘Upnext: Missing Princess found safe.’ “‘S it okay if I put this on. I need ta see what details are out. I have our talkin’ points, but I like to get a feel for what’s been discussed.”    
  
“Go on. Not gonna lie, ‘m curious as well.” Rose turned up the volume, setting aside the remote to crumble bacon onto her oatmeal. “Although I doubt it’ll be much more than speculating over your parents news conference. I doubt they’ll have divulged anything about the marriage until it’s been validated.”    
  
“Oh, you’d be surprised. There’s always some ‘anonymous’ inside source that leaks details. Bet you twenty some rookie cop or hotel staff is sittin’ a few hundred credits richer for blabbing.” Rose pulled her bowl into her lap as she curled her legs under her. She found she didn’t like him sitting across from her, but quickly stamped that down. Yes, there was obviously a friendship blooming between them, as to be expected in such an event, but that was it. She couldn’t allow herself to want more.    
  
“Shush.” Jon waved a bit of egg at her, before popping it in his mouth, and Rose turned her attention to the screen. “We’re on.” She stuck her tongue out at him, before taking a bite. The wink he flashed her made her skin prickle in a pleasant way, and she squashed it down. What was wrong with her? This couldn’t happen. They couldn’t happen.    
  
“Now, on to the topic that has garnered global attention.” Lily Anderson, Tardis City’s top news anchor flashed her co-anchor Bryan Alderman a conspiratorial smile, as a picture of Rose smiling at her birthday party earlier that year. “The disappearance and return of Powell’s Princess Rose. As everyone knows, she snuck out from her hotel suite with her Cousin, the Lady Amelia Pond, daughter to the Duke of Leadworth County, on Friday night. Lady Amelia was discovered by Her Highness’ security detail at Platform One Casino, where she informed them that the Princess had disappeared. A international search was launched, and a helicopter pilot reported he’d taken contract from a couple where the woman matched her description was received sometime yesterday afternoon.”   
  
“Last night at eight twenty five, two Powellian helicopters landed at TCIA, where two masked figures were seen being escorted into a waiting line of armored SUVs.” Kevin spoke, and a clip replaced her photo of their rush from the helicopters to the vehicles. “Which sparked conspiracy theories and speculations on social media, both about who the other person was, and why she was with them. These speculations were not addressed in the press conference given by King Peter or Queen Jacqueline, who stated.” The anchors disappeared as a blue screen with white writing appeared. “Princess Rose has been found safe and unharmed. We can’t begin to describe the relief we are feeling to have our daughter back, and we thank Tardis City Police for their unwavering cooperation in assisting with finding her. Unfortunately we cannot discuss any other information, as an investigation is still underway by both Gallifreyan and Powell law enforcement.” The screen switched back to the reporters.    
  
“Get ready to pay up.” Rose snorted, as Jon opened his mouth. A look of salacious entertainment was being aimed at viewers through the camera from both Kevin and Lily.    
  
“Well, there may be something to those speculations. According to an anonymous source, the man Princess Rose was with was none other than thirty-five year old, Doctor Jonathan Noble, former CEO of Vortex Industries.” A picture of Jon posing in front of the Vortex Industries lobby sign appeared on the screen for four seconds before slipping up to be a thumbnail in the corner, as Lily exchanged a long look at Kevin before he continued. “What’s more, the same source confirmed that they are now married, but King Peter and Queen Jacqueline are challenging the validity of the marriage.” Jon made a noise of annoyance through his mouthful of steak, and Rose flashed him her best ‘Told ya’ look.   
  
“Princess Rose will be speaking later today, live from Torchwood Towers at two, so make sure you tune in. TCAVW’s own Adam Mitchell will be reporting live to cover it all! Now, let’s head over to Janette for the wea-“ Rose muted the telly, setting her empty oatmeal aside.    
  
“Well, if my family didn’t know before, they will now. Mum watches TCAVW all day.” Jon wiped his mouth, shaking his head. He’d known it was going to get out, but he preferred it to be on his and Rose’s terms. It was their lives, but he was surprised to see she wasn’t any more or less irritated. She just took it in stride. “Jus’ so you know, ‘m pretty decent at press conferences. Did them a lot when I ran Vortex.”    
  
“This may be a bit different. Reporters love to delve into our personal lives.“ Rose rolled her eyes and stood up, ruffling her hair. “When I was seventeen, I got asked, in the middle of discussin’ my annual charity choice, if I was sexually active ‘nd what advice I would give to girls my age.”    
  
“At sixteen?!” Jon hadn’t meant to shout, but that was absolutely absurd to ask anyone, much less a teenager. “No wonder this isn’ botherin’ you. I thought my life was in the spotlight before, but ‘ve never been asked to comment on my sexuality!” He had a sinking feeling that there would be similar questions brought up. “They said you’ll be speakin’. Didn’ mention me, at all.” He wasn’t perturbed by that, but he wondered why Rose hadn’t mentioned it when she looked at their itinerary. “‘M I not bein’ interviewed?” He followed her back towards the bedroom, doing his best not to stare at the way her hips swayed in the pink satin. It was inappropriate, even if they were married, because she wasn’t his. Plus, the marriage would be over in six months, or sooner, and he would go back to his life.   
  
“Do you want to be?” She had paused by a door, hand on the brass knob to look back at him. Her voice was hopeful, her lower lip trapped between her teeth, and Jon had to rip his eyes away from that slight movement. Did she want him to go on camera with her?    
  
“Yeah, we agreed to do this together, right?” He crossed his arms, ignoring the warm tingle in his spine when she broke into a broad smile, her tongue curling up to the corner of her mouth along her teeth. It was, without a doubt, the most endearing smile he’d ever seen. He slapped that feeling aside.   
  
“Great, get dressed. We’ve got to meet with lawyers in forty-five minutes, ‘nd it takes a me thirty minutes to get anywhere near beautiful enough to be on camera without bein’ criticized by social media.” Rose opened the door, turning away from him.    
  
“I think you’re beautiful jus’ like that.” Jon could have cut his tongue out, as Rose looked back, cheeks flushing as she looked down at her barefeet and pajamas. “Considerin’.” He caught his slip, attempting to stop his own blush.    
  
“Considerin’ what?” Rose turned fully towards him, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.    
  
“Tha’ you’ve got bacon in your teeth.” He lied, swiftly. Rose grabbed a pen off a nearby table and threw  it at him with a growl. He caught it, chuckling, as she opened the door to reveal a massive closet full of garment bags and shoe boxes. “What do you do? Travel with you’re whole closet?!”    
  
“No. All the ones in bags or boxes are on loan. Amy ‘nd I were supposed to be staying here for two weeks. Prefer it that way, so ‘m not spendin’ tax payer money on outfits ‘ll wear once.” Jon floundered for a response to that revelation, as he honestly didn’t expect someone her age to worry about squandering tax payer money, as she disappeared inside and closed the door behind her.    
  
“You continue to surprise me, Rose Tyler.” He whispered to himself, before heading over to the clothes she’d ordered for him. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to keep surprising him, and he might like it more than he would ever admit.    
  
  
  
  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long, bring snacks.

Rose didn’t look like the Rose he’d come to know, but the demure change was still beautiful. The gray dress slacks weren’t tight, but they did fit quite well, and the pastel blue blouse tucked into them was high collared and elbow length with a sweet pleated ruffle that ran from her neck to just above her breast, five pearl faux buttons in the center of the pleats. Her hair was now straight, but sort of floaty, pulled half back with a simple pearl adorned clip. Her makeup was softer, more natural than it had been in his memory, blended so that her skin looked airbrushed, with a hint of pink on her cheeks. The black eyeliner and mascara had been replaced with brown, in a lighter touch that reminded Jon of a butterfly’s wing instead of a cat’s sharp gaze. Her lips were done in a matte nude color, that was nearly pink, but not quite. It was more dusky, like the color of her nipples when they had pebbled under his thumbs. “What the hell!” He choked on his own exhale, as she looked up from stepping into her pastel blue heels that weren’t quite pumps but definitely not stilletoes. That flash of an image had come from nowhere, and he quickly shoved it away, most definitely not to be pondered on later.    
  
“What?” Rose hoped Jon hadn’t caught her staring at him. She couldn’t help it. The man looked absolutely mouthwatering in the maroon dress shirt tucked into black pants. Then again, he looked that way in cheap jeans and jumpers. The shirt formed to his runner’s frame, bordering on snug, accentuating the way his chest tapered down to his lithe hips. The pants were loose enough that there wasn’t a bulge, but tight enough on his bum that she was sure she’d made some sort of illegal noise three minutes ago when he’d bent over to pick up his belt off the floor. It had stirred a hazy memory, of him laying on his stomach, gazing up from between her thighs, allowing her a clear view down his body to the way his hips were rocking into the sheets. Rose had fumbled some complaint about grabbing the wrong shoes to give herself time to shove the heated sensations away.    
  
“Nothin’, just remembered I left the heater on when the power went out.” Jon hoped she bought the lie, as he fiddled with his cuffs. “‘Nd how much I hate these damn shirts. Jumpers, Rose, best invention ever. Pull ‘em on, good to go. Hot? Push the sleeves up? Cold, pull them down.” That wasn’t a lie, at all. He’d always worn jumpers in his office, only changing into a dress shirt for internal meetings, and tie and coat for external ones. “Somethin’ to be said for these pants though.” He smoothed the material, having almost forgotten how well six hundred dollar designs could fit and be comfortable. Not to mention, they made his arse look fantastic, at least he knew Rose thought so. He’d seen her staring in the reflection of the blank telly screen.    
  
“Hold still, you missed a button.” Rose reached out, gripping the seam of his shirt to slide it in. She hadn’t realized what she was doing until Jon’s minty breath broke across her brow. Sucking in a breath, she stepped back and offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry, that was-“    
  
“What have I told you about apologizin’.” Jon shook his head, mostly to get rid of the delicate floral perfume wafting from Rose’s hair. “We’re... friends, sort of. Friends do things like that.” Her smile broadened as she smoothed her shirt and drew a breath. Checking the clock on the wall, he saw they were cutting it close. It was twelve fifty-one, and they still had to get down to the ground floor. “So, how do I look? Donna used to check me over before I went to meetings.” He stepped back, needing to create a bit more space. Dodging around each other to apply makeup, brush teeth, shave, and style hair had been making him feel a bit, well, complicated.    
  
“Your sister checked you over before meetings? How? Did she work for you?” Rose took his request as an excuse to really appreciate the outcome of her size choices. Honestly, he looked like he belonged on a magazine cover. “Looks good.”    
  
“Yeah, couldn’ keep PA’s. Apparently I drove them bonkers, ‘nd instead of tellin’ me, they’d just quit. Donna was in between jobs at the time, so I asked her to fill in while I took applications. By the second day she was runnin’ my office so smoothly the board begged me to keep her on.” Jon honestly didn’t know why he hadn’t hired his sister straight off. She’d whipped his executive team into shape faster than a drill sergeant. “‘S why I gave her most of the profit when I sold out my shares ‘nd stepped down. Now she’s an investor ‘nd volunteers at the school where her husband works.” He followed Rose with his eyes as she crossed to the low table to pick up the small black case containing the tablet and her mobile. “Jus’ to be clear. ‘M not gettin attacked by your dad again, yeah?”    
  
“No, I already went off on ‘im for that.” Rose felt a tinge of regret for losing her temper. It had just been so disconcerting. Her father was the most level headed person in their family. Her mother, on the other hand, was where she had inherited her feistiness, a side effect, Pete once joked, about spending her first two years of secondary school in Karn, at the Academy of the Sisterhood of the Eternal Flame. “Hopefully they’ve both calmed down some. ‘M sure they’ve already done extensive background checks on you. There isn’ anything criminal they’d find, right?” She knew if there was, her parents would have already come storming in.    
  
“Nope. Clean as a whistle!” Jon crossed to the door, mentally steeling himself for whatever information they were about to be learning. He hoped that the lawyers had found a way to prove the marriage wasn’t valid. He knew it was a small possibility, but even so, his life would be chaos for a while. He yanked it open, flashing the startled guards who were chatting but now snapping to attention outside a broad grin. “Hello!” He waved as they tried to recover some pretense of decorum at being snuck up on by their own protectee.    
  
“Dear gods.” Rose shouldered past him, offering Kalia Anderson and Marcus Evans a warm smile. “Good afternoon Kalia, Marcus. This is Jon!” She always addressed her guards by first name, unless they were in some formal setting or a public event. “This is Jon, as ‘m sure you know. Jon, meet Kalia Anderson and Marcus Evans, they’ll be our guards until midnight.”    
  
“Good after Rose.” Kalia had managed to fashion a professional smile, but Jon noted a soft affection of friendship in the woman’s eyes as she gave a quick bow of her head to Rose. Then she gave him the same. “Jonathan.” He almost missed Rose speaking softly to Marcus, a low whisper as she touched the man’s coat sleeve, something about the man’s niece, Sophia. Marcus whispered back something about remission, and Rose smiled brightly. “Lift’s secure and waiting.” It was obvious that Rose didn’t see these people simply as employees, and they blatantly returned the due deference to her.    
  
“Great. Jon.” Rose gestured, noting the inquisitive way he was watching her and Marcus. Then started towards the lift doors with Marcus in the lead and Kalia trailing five paces behind. “Wonderin’ why I call ‘em by first names ‘nd ask about their families?” She didn’t wait for him to reply, as she stepped into the warmly lit lift. It was written all over his face and in his dancing azure irises. “I always knew, growin’ up, that their job is to keep me safe ‘nd possibly die for me. It didn’t really sink in until I was fifteen, when I first ever felt in real danger. It was Jack’s first day, didn’ even rightly know me, ‘nd he put himself between me ‘nd the person. He got cut on the arm, didn’t even need stitches but it was bleedin’ bad. He kept apologizing for it getting on my new uniform cardigan as he rushed me into an empty classroom while his partner cuffed the boy, and all I could think was he might have had his throat slit, and I didn’t even know his name. I actually sorta screamed it at him, and he said ‘I’m Jack.’ That simple, not Harkness, not a guard. He was Jack, and he had this whole life, all my guards had lives, ‘nd I didn’t know if any of them were married or had kids.” Rose felt the familiar glow of affection she held for her best friend and guard Captain. He’d never been anything less than Jack from that moment, and she had simply been Rose. It had been her first, real, honest friendship that she had made for herself on her own terms. “Decided then that I would make sure they all knew I recognized what they’d signed up for, ‘nd that I cared.”    
  
“Yet you gave them the slip, ‘nd here we are.” Jon teased. He noted that when Rose spoke of Captain Harkness, there was a difference in her tone. It was warmer, like when she spoke to him. A flicker of jealousy flashed emerald in his gut, but he stamped it down. It wasn’t his place to feel it. They weren’t together, wouldn’t be together. He didn’t do relationships, and that was that.    
  
“She only gives Jack the slip.” Marcus chimed in, surprising Jon as the man and Kalia masked their chuckles with coughs. Rose’s ears tinged pink, and her eyes flashed rebelliously. “Never the rest of us. Why was that again, Princess? Keeping him on his toes so he doesn’t get bored?” Jon rolled his eyes as Rose gave a girlish giggle. The lift doors dinged open, to the back of two soldiers in place of guards.    
  
“Where is the Captain anyways?” Jon queried, convincing himself he wasn’t asking out of his own self interest. “He get fired?”    
  
“He pulled a forty-eight hour shift! I told him to take a day to sleep.” Rose informed him as she followed Marcus down a hall. Jon hummed in approval. His verdict was still out on the Captain anyways. He didn’t much like the way the man looked at Rose, not that he’d admit it. “Our teams pull eighteen hour on and thirty-six hours off.” Jon mentally noted that, as Rose looked up at him. “Don’ like him?”    
  
“I didn’ say that.” Jon’s voice was one of affront, but Rose could see in his slight sneer pulling up his lip that she’d nailed it. “Oh look, my in-laws.” She looked back ahead to see her mum and dad standing by a conference room door, reviewing something together on a tablet. “If they get punchy again, ‘m blamin’ you.” Rose rolled her eyes before slapping his forearm lightly. “Ow! Blimey! For a peaceful country, your family’s violent!”   
  
“You know what they say, ‘s always the quiet ones.” She chuckled, even as her stomach began to twist. Her dad had looked up, eyes narrowed as he observed them approaching, obviously reading their relaxed banter.    
  
“You haven’ been quiet without bein’ uncon-ow!” Rose jabbed him in the side, and his exclamation made her mum look up now, startled, then her eyes locked onto Jon, and Rose knew she should warn him that she slapped harder than her dad punched.    
  
“There’s himself then.” Queen Jacqueline was obviously the one Rose had inherited her glower from. Jon felt it skewer him like a blade, dragging over his form as she drew herself up to height. He offered her a smile, attempting for everyone’s sake to be courteous, but it only seemed to rile her up more. “What are you smilin’ about, big ears?! This is serious! You ran off ‘nd married my daughter, and you think you can just smile like it’s a joke! I out to sl-“   
  
“Mum!” Jon hadn’t witnessed Rose’s stand off with her dad, but she had now situated herded between him and her mother with a defensive stance. “Don’t, okay! Stop blamin’ this on him. It was both of us, both. If he’s liable, I am too.” Queen Jacqueline stepped back a bit, as King Peter lowered the tablet and frowned slightly. “We can all have a go at each other later, in private, after we find out how this’s gonna go. You aren’t slappin’ him.” He felt a surge of pride at Rose’s intervention, and his bruised jaw tingled with thanks at being saved from another assault. The air around him was thick with cold unhappiness, effectively squashing the light hearted mood that had developed on the way down. “Now, since you’re both my Rulers as well as parents, I can’ stop you from bein’ in there. However, this meetin’ is for me and Jon, okay. So please try to remember that.”    
  
“Not makin’ any promises.” Queen Jacqueline growled, and Rose looked back at Jon. He offered her a nod, resisting the urge to take her hand. “Let’s get on with it.” King Peter handed his tablet off to a prim looking brunette woman who had appeared from thin air, and turned to usher his wife into the room.    
  
“Sorry bout that.” Rose looked up at Jon who was, to her surprise, watching her with a bemused look somewhere between appraising and approving. “Wha? My mascara smear or-“    
  
“I like you. Tha’s sayin’ somethin’, because I honestly don’ like many people.” He beamed at her, clasping his hands behind his back as if bestowing the largest praise he could offer. “I tolerate them when I have to, but, you, Rose Tyler, you I like. You’re feisty, ‘nd clever.” Rose felt her cheeks flush and her heart do a little patter as he moved his hands around to offer her his arm. “Together, like we said.”    
  
“Yeah, together.” Rose slipped her arm through his, doing her best not to let him see how pleased his comment had made her. They stepped into the room, where her parents were already seated at a long table. It was odd to not see her father at the head, with her mum on his right, but they were seated together on one side five chairs down and across from a man in a black suit she didn’t recognize with an open briefcase, Martha Jones, and Deputy Inspector Bishop. Rose led Jon over to the table, swallowing hard against the pounding of her heart at the serious faces the obvious lawyer, Martha, and Bishop were wearing. When Jon released her arm, she made to pull out her chair, but he beat her to it, guiding her down with a hand on her back, and then pushed it in. He took the one on her right, directly across from the lawyer. This put her parents on her left, with a seat between her and her mum.    
  
She cast a glance over to a table in the corner, where one of her mum’s assistants was turning on a camera perched on her laptop, and then met her eyes to nod. All eyes were on her, so she drew a breath and folded her hands on the table. She knew the drill, although she’d never done it with her parents present, since they ranked higher. “I, Rose Marion Andrea Tyler, Crown Princess of Powell, call this meeting into commencement. We have present-“ She looked over at Jon, who arched an eyebrow, then made an oooh under his breath.    
  
“Doctor Jonathan Wilfred Noble.”    
“Doctor Martha Jones.”    
“Deputy Inspector Samuel Bishop.”   
“Thomas Cardwell, Barrister.”   
“His Majesty, King Peter Alan Anthony Tyler.”   
“Her Majesty, Queen Jacqueline Suzette Andrea Tyler.”   
  
“Her Royal Highness, Rose Marion Andrea Tyler.” Rose finished, pressing her thumbs together to keep them from clicking on the shiny wood as they trembled. She nearly jumped when Jon touched her knee under the table, and she realized she had been jiggling her leg. “We are here to discuss the results of bloodwork drawn from myself and Doctor Noble, further information on the investigation on our whereabouts beginning the evening of the Tenth of September two-thousand and five until the morning of the Eleventh of September two-thousand and five, and the legality of the marriage that myself and Doctor Jonathan Noble entered into on the Tenth of September two-thousand and five. Do any present have additional items they wish to propose for discussion at this time?” There was silence. “Very well. First item of discussion is the results of the bloodwork. Doctor Jones, I yield the table.”    
  
Jon wasn’t sure if anyone else had noticed the slight tremble of Rose’s voice as she had spoken, or the way her hands and legs were shaking even as she held her head up proud and kept her breathing even. He could see it, and it made his own trembling hands in his lap seem less noticeable. He turned his gaze on Martha, who had taken a stack of sealed, manilla envelopes with confidentiality seals across the flaps from the Barrister, stood, and proceeded to pass them around. “The results of the blood samples drawn from Her Royal Highness and Doctor Noble were thoroughly screened by myself, a forensic specialist at Tardis City Police Department, and an anonymous third party at Tardis City General Hospital. We each conducted our tests in separate locations, and we did not communicate our findings. They were sealed on location, collected by an officer from Tardis City Police Department and a member of the Royal Family’s security team, where they were delivered to Barrister Cardwell who held them until this moment. Once they were collected, the forensic specialist and the anonymous third party emailed me their findings.” Jon took his, noting that everyone at the table except Martha had one. As Rose began unsealing hers, he pulled at the tape, chest tight at knowing an answer laid inside.    
  
“As you can see, all three tests were conclusive, and corroborated the findings of the other two.” Jon looked up as the blank screen on the wall lit up. Martha was holding a clicker of some sort, and the test results he now held thrice over in his hands was displayed. “Both Princess Rose and Doctor Noble had measurable amounts of MDMA, trace amounts of ketamine, and measurable a relatively newly discovered drug called hydrocathaline.” A small flare of victory sparked in Jon’s mind. He was right, they had been drugged, but that victory quickly dissipated into a low rage as he remembered that the drugs had been intended for Rose and her cousin. He shot a glance over at Rose, who had paled under her makeup and was chewing her thumbnail. He could see the belated fear in her eyes, and hated it instantly. So he reached over and pulled her thumb from her mouth to cup her hand on the table. Her small smile was worth it. Then he turned his attention back to Martha.    
  
“The amounts we found were odd, not because they don’t reflect the normal amounts used to drug a potential victim of assault, nor the amounts commonly found in recreational use, and not because the three are rarely seen in conjunction with one another.” This made Jon sit up straighter. He hadn’t been paying attention to the levels, but upon examining his pages and looking at the screen, he found she was right. “It was because the trough levels of the drugs present actually turned up a result from a medical trial that was ended last year.” He felt his heart begin racing again, as Rose made a confused noise behind him and leaned forward so far her chest pressed into the back of his arm. “From two-thousand and two to two-thousand and four, in answer to trying to lower incidents of violence and self harm in prisons and psychiatric institutes in Powell, a drug called Toclafane was being tested as a suitable chemical restraint. The intent of the drug was to create a sense of euphoria to calm the patient for a period of ten to twelve hours, which would allow for them to be safely detained. It was discontinued when severe side effects such as memory loss, hallucinations, and interactions with other medicines were too high.” A trial drug? They had been dosed with a trial drug meant for violent criminals and psychiatric patients? Jon gritted his teeth, as Rose squeezed his hand.    
  
“Some of the memories in the trial subjects did return, usually as a result of shock, a strong trigger related to something that occurred leading up to or while under the influence, or as hazy dreams.” Well, that backed up Jon’s own punch induced remembrance. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the man he’d seen had dosed the drinks. He just needed to find out who. “To conclude, it is of my professional opinion, as that of the other two examiners, that based on the size, weight, and metabolic averages of Princess Rose and Doctor Noble, and taking into account their exposure to stresses of mild-hypothermia, they ingested the drug sometime around eight-thirty pm on the Tenth of September.” She clicked off the screen and faced them.    
  
The silence in the room was deafening. Rose could barely wrap her mind around it. She had suspected they had been drugged, but having it confirmed only made it that much more terrifying and enraging. If Jon’s dream had been a memory, then someone had drugged the drinks meant for her and Amy. It was someone she said she’d known, and it had been done with a drug tested in Powell. She glanced around, waiting for someone to speak, but Jon just looked murderous, as did her father. Her mum looked sick, and she was staring at her with all the dread of what could have happened if Jon hadn’t been the other person dosed. She knew she had to speak, to continue the meeting, but her mouth felt thick and dry. Coughing slightly, she managed to get out with a relatively level tone. “Thank you, Doctor Jones. Do you yield the table to Deputy Inspector Bishop?”    
  
“I do.” Martha returned to her seat, flashing her a sympathetic look and then Jon an apologetic grimace. The man beside Rose, the man holding her hand in his positively shaking ones, didn’t speak. He simply squeezed her fingers and swallowed.    
  
“Thank you, Doctor Jones.” Bishop stood, taking the clicker from her as he crossed to the screen, unplugged her laptop from the connector, and plugged his own in. “Based on the information provided by statements from, Princess Rose and Doctor Noble, eyewitness accounts, and the receipts they provided as evidence, my investigation team managed to locate security footage detailing most of the missing time from the hotel to the helicopter rental. We’re still working through traffic cameras, ATMs, and other such recording devices that may have seen them between locations, but what we have so far paints a clear timeline.” He pressed the clicker, and a video appeared. “We’ll start with Platform One Casino. As seen here, Princess Rose and Lady Amelia enter through the main doors at eight pm.”    
  
A clip came up of Amy and herself entering the casino, arms linked, laughing broadly. Their crystal designed faux masquerade masks sparkled under the lights, as they pointed and smoothed their dresses, other patrons milling around them. “They peruse the first floor for five minutes.” The video sped up, which may have lost them if not for Amy’s vibrant red hair and Rose’s glittering red shows. “Then they approach the bar on the east side of the slot section. They order two drinks, take some photos, and finish them quickly.” He had slowed the video down now. “It is now eight ten. Now, Lady Amelia leaves the Princess at eight twelve to go to the restroom.” It showed a quick clip of her leaving, skipped, then entering the ladies’. “Now, while she is gone, Princess Rose is seen talking to the bartender, who confirmed she ordered two rum and cokes.” He drew a breath, before fast forwarding again. “At eight sixteen, this man.” He paused the video and drew a circle around an ashy blonde man in a black suit coming into frame. “Approaches the Princess. He keeps his face away from the cameras and doesn’t look at the bartender at all times, which isn’t uncommon in events of drugging drinks, but then it appears as if the Princess recognizes him. As you can see, he gives a short bow as she extends her hand, he kisses her knuckles, and then proceeds to engage her in conversation.”    
  
Rose tried to remember this, she tried to dig for anything that may give her a clue as to who the man was, but her mind wasn’t submitting. It stayed dismally black, even as her father growled lethally behind her and Jon tensed up like a threatened tiger. “Here, at eight-eighteen, they appear to have be having some sort of disagreement.” In the video, Rose was shaking her hair, shifting her weight, and looking around like as she spoke hurriedly. “The bartender overheard something about her being irresponsible for being alone, and that she and Amelia should come with him immediately when he gave her the drinks. She apparently asked him to at least let her finish the drinks, since they’d ordered already.” The video continued, now with an arrow pointing to the glasses. “At which point the man takes his hands out of his pockets and places them over both drinks, drags them towards himself. Rose takes them away a moment later. His phone rings, and he steps away with his head down. We believe this is when the drugs were introduced.”   
  
“What about Jon’s timeline.” Rose chimed in before Jon could speak past the burning rage in his chest. Judging by King Peter’s murderous glare at him, as the way Queen Jacqueline’s mouth was open, she’d beaten them too.    
  
“I have that prepared next.” The screen went white, and another video appeared. Bishop clicked as it began to play. “At seven fifty eight, Doctor Noble left his truck in the parking garage on the sixth level. He walked down the stairs where he met his half sister, brother in law, step mother, and grandfather outside the main doors.” Jon watched as the video showing him hugging Donna and Sylvia in turn, then shaking Lee’s hand, before being dragged into a bear hug by Wilf. “They head inside, where they approach the event counter to get the pass for the private bar rented for Donna’s birthday. Donna and Doctor Noble remain near the slot machines to welcome and direct, as Lee, Sylvia, and Wilfred take the pass and head towards the party room at eight oh six.” This he remembered, he knew that this happened just before his dream kicked off, but when exactly. His answer came when his smile at Donna’s joke about how he better not have bought her a lottery ticket faltered into a scowl. His eyes were narrowed firmly towards his right, and he clenched his fists as he lowered them. “At eight-sixteen, Donna confirms that Doctor Noble saw something that upset him, and excused himself saying he’d be right back.” The video followed him as he wove to the bar, coming into frame behind Rose just as the man was out of the frame. “Where according to the bartender, he introduced himself and asked if the man in question was bothering her. She said he was a little, something about calling her father, and Doctor Noble suggested she and her cousin go to a different bar in the building and be safe. He attempted to leave.” The video showed him turning away, and Rose holding up the glasses with a nervous smile. “But Princess Rose asked him to escort her to one, and offered him the drink as payment. Which is when Doctor Noble suggested she wait for Lady Amelia at his sister’s birthday room so the man couldn’t follow them.”    
  
Rose drew in a breath, resisting the urge to look at Jon or her parents. Seeing it played out was unnerving, but it also showed a clear picture. Jon had been a safe person, he’d tried to walk away, and had only stayed with her at her own request. Any ill will her family and friends had were proven unfounded. “They leave the bar at eight-twenty six, drinking the tampered beverages, talking amiably until here.” Bishop again slowed the video down to show Rose examining a slot machine, both of their glasses empty, and hitting a button. She watched herself do a little dance of excitement and then stumble right into Jon who was holding his head and shaking it. “Here we see them both feeling the effects of the drug, and Doctor Noble escorts the Princess to a couch nearby, where they sit for a while, talking, looking clearly intoxicated. At eight-forty five, Princess Rose seems to stop feeling dizzy, takes Doctor Nobles hand, and holds up her winnings receipt. Then they both walk to the cash window, turn it in, and after a moment of discussion head up to the card tables.” He began speeding through the video, and Rose shrank back in her chair as Jon released her hand to fist his trousers in his fingers, body vibrating with his anger, but anger with who? “Doctor Noble plays five rounds of poker, and as the game progresses they begin to get well, physical.” The video being shown now was Rose turning Jon by his chin and kissing him on the lips, which resulted in him pulling back, blinking at her, grinning like an idiot, and pulling her onto his lap. “At nine-thirty PM, they cash out a winnings of fifty-thousand credits and leave the casino together.” He ended the video and turned to them. “We spoke with the dealer and the cocktail waitress serving the table. They confirmed that both seemed drunk, but extremely happy and affectionate with each other. They had assumed they were an escort and client, hence the difference in dress and the facial decorations.”    
  
“Well I-“    
  
“Your Majesty!” Rose hissed sharply at her mum, as Jon snapped his head around. He met her eyes, and she tried to convey that she realized for sure it was her fault. She’d asked him to escort her, gave him the drink. He was just a good man trying to make sure a woman wasn’t in trouble. He pursed his lips, shaking his head, and his fingers laced with hers. Instantly, the ever present shake of her hands stilled at his touch. “Please, continue Deputy Inspector.”    
  
“At nine twenty, they stopped at New Earth, a restaurant on ninth avenue, where they had dinner and champagne, and left the waitress a tip of a thousand credits.” A new video, this one hazier, showed herself and Jon side by side in a secluded corner booth, smiling, laughing, and practically wrapped around each other as they ate and drank. In between courses they had been kissing quite intimately, but hands never straying out of sight. Rose felt her cheeks flush, and she avoided Jon’s glance as he squeezed her fingers. “Then they went to a club nearby where they drank and danced until nine fifty when they order shots for everyone in their vicinity. At ten they take a cab and are out of sight until eleven when they entered Whitestar Diamond Jewlers.” A new video showed them coming in, Rose now draped in Jon’s coat as he pulled her into a kiss and gestured wildly at the displays. “Where the sales clerk said Doctor Noble announced ‘I need finest wedding set because I am proposing to this fantastic woman right now!’ At which point they purchased the wedding rings and left the store. “At eleven thirty Princess Rose and Doctor Noble are seen entering Dove’s Blessing Chapel, where they were married.” A quick video showed them entering, speaking with a couple behind a desk, then being escorted out of sight. They returned ten minutes later, where they were handed the white bag, and disappeared out the door. “At twelve oh three, they came to Midnight Flights Helicopter and chartered a flight to his cabin, and he delivered them at twelve twenty-six.”    
  
Bishop turned off the videos and faced them all with a serious expression. “According to witness statements of employees and patrons we’ve spoken with so far at the restaurant, bar, jewelry store, and chapel, both Princess Rose and Jon seemed happy, in love, and not in distress or duress.”    
  
Jon looked around the room. The King and Queen were staring at them, their expressions unreadable except disbelief. Rose was blushing profusely, obviously embarrassed at witnessing just how much kissing and hugging had been going on and that her parents had seen her acting in such a way. Jon felt a tad embarrassed himself, mostly because he hated not being able to remember it, and also that he’d allowed himself to behave that way drugged or not. “Do you yield the table to Barrister Cardwell?”    
  
“I do, Your Highness.” Bishop returned to his seat, as Barrister Cardwell cleared his throat.    
  
“Your Highness, Doctor Noble.” The man pulled the blue folder out of his briefcase and placed it open on the table. He then revealed four pieces of paper with red stamps on them and slid them across the polished wood. Jon picked his up, as did Rose, looking down to find they were certified copies of Gallifreyan and Powellian marriage laws. “I was asked to review the information in regards to the events leading to your marriage, and I have listened intently. For the record, I practiced family law in Powell for eleven years before moving to Gallifrey where I have practiced family law for nineteen years.” Jon nodded, glancing over the clauses and addendums highlighted, his stomach twisting as he realized they neither validated or nullified the legality.    
  
“With the evidence provided, it is apparent that you were both intoxicated and under the influence of alcohol and drugs at the time of the union. It is apparent that you were both neither in duress or distress in each other’s company while under the influence of alcohol and drugs.” His voice was slow and steady as he flicked his green eyes back and forth between them. “Which, could invalidate the marriage if proved that the intoxication was done with malicious or dubious intent and not taken recreationally. The evidence provided here today confirms the alcohol was consumed willingly and recreationally, but it does not.” Jon sucked in a breath as he emphasized the word. “Show definite conclusion that the drinks were drugged. It speculates that they were. There is still plausibility that you both took the drugs at some point in between camera frames.” He felt his stomach turn to ice as Rose’s hand went limp in his. “Personally, I would like to say that the evidence would be enough for any judge to annul the marriage by Powellian Law. Professionally, I know that they will not. Without concrete proof that the other person in the video was responsible, I have no choice but to declare the marriage valid.”    
  
Jon felt that flicker of hope fizzle out as Rose gave a tiny gasp of shock beside him. Immediately, King Peter and Queen Jacqueline began talking, loudly, over each other, but Jon couldn’t understand them. His brain was buzzing at the realization that he was married. Rose was his wife. That she was sucking in small breaths beside him, eyes closed, fingers curling against her trousers. He tried to still his shaking hands, watching as she looked up, blinked rapidly, and drew in a large, slow breath. Then she was standing. “Enough! I will have order in this conference, and I will have it now!” Every voice went silent, and Jon let out his breath as she smoothed her shirt and smiled with more courage than he’d ever seen on someone’s face   
  
“Thank you. I declare this meeting adjourned, and ask that you excuse me and my husband. We need to talk.” Rose took Jon by the arm, hauling him up, and hurrying as quickly as was proper past her parents into the hall. “Kalia, I need a room! Now!” She gasped, as Jon came to a stop beside her. In a flash, Kalia had opened a door with her access badge, looked inside, frowned, and then waved them forward. It was a cleaning closet, but it was private. “In here.”    
  
“Fuck.” Jon’s soft curse took the words right out of her mouth. “‘M so sorry Rose. I am. This isn’ fair for you. It’s obvious you were the target, ‘nd now you’re married to me. I can leave in six months, but you-“ She slapped her hand over his mouth, as she tried to steady her breathing, to stop the tears. There was only one thought coursing through her mind, one terrifying thought, one possible future that had been avoided but would haunt her forever.   
  
“Bein’ married to you is a far sight better than Amy ‘nd I raped, kidnapped, ‘nd murdered.” Rose’s voice cracked, and Jon had to grab her when she began to shake violently. He cradled her to his chest, finding it all to natural after the storm incident to rub her back and press his cheek to her hair. “You’re a good man, Jon. You’d never do anythin’ like that to me. This isn’ your fault. ‘M the one who got your life ruined.”    
  
“Hush, my life’s been ruined for years.” He squeezed her softly, trying not to acknowledge how pleasantly she fit against him. “You didn’t make it worse. This is gonna have more of an impact on you than me.” Rose gave a little whimper, and he looked down to find her gazing up at him. Jon immediately knew he had to do something, anything, to keep this from ruining her reputation for life. “I have a proposal.”    
  
“What?” Rose wiped her cheeks, trying unsuccessfully to not recognize how much she enjoyed being wrapped up in his arms, how safe she felt, how his soft smile just eased her pain.    
  
“This investigation is gonna stay underwraps, right? Your parents are gonna want anyone knowing details until they find this guy, yeah?” She nodded, having already guessed that from how the evidence was presented at the meeting and not at the police station. “Well, for the cameras, why don’t we just pretend to be a happy couple? The speculation’s already out there that we eloped in secret. Then, in six months, I can file for divorce sayin’ ‘m not fit for royal life. You play the heartbroken princess, ‘nd your reputation’s spared.”    
  
“You’d do that, for me?” Rose could hardly believe the words he’d just said, the offer to take the fall to spare her. “Jon, ‘s not right. ‘S not fair for you.”    
  
“Let me do this. It’s all I can offer, since I know you’ll be spendin’ the next six months tryin’ ta keep your parents from murderin’ me in my sleep.” Jon offered Rose his most pleading smile. In all honesty, he was doing it for himself, to ease his guilt at being able to walk away.   
  
“‘Kay. I accept.” Her smile was soft, and a bit unsure, but Jon knew he’d won. Still, her eyes were too sad, too watery. That wouldn’t do, not when they had a news conference in ten minutes.    
  
“More more thing. Don’t think me crazy, but the last few days have been kinda fun.” Rose erupted into manic giggles and hugged him. Jon felt his smile break across his face as she mumbled something that sounded like ‘thinkin’ the same thing.’ He released her, stepping back a little in the tight space to take her hand. “‘M so glad I met you.” It was the truth. Jon had never met anyone like her, and he knew he never would again.    
  
“Me too.” Rose swallowed and squeezed his hand. “So, news conference?” She queried, as he made a face but nodded. “Better with two...”   
  
“Always.” He opened the door, and Rose followed her husband back out into the hall.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Mum, Dad.” Rose approached her parents from behind, clinging to Jon’s hand. They were in a small side room, that appeared to be some sort of staging area for weddings the hotel hosted. She had sent Kalia on a mission to retrieve their wedding rings from wherever they were being held, and now they needed to inform her parents while they waited. “May we talk to you.” They turned, and Rose felt as thoroughly as she saw, them taking in the clasped hands.   
  
“Thought you said we’d have a go later in private.” Jackie chimed in, fixing Jonathan with a look that could only be barely constrained disdain.    
  
“Jacks, let her speak before she shouts again.”  Pete touched her mother’s arms, although his expression was also wary and guarded. “Had a talk then did you?” He queried.    
  
“We have.” Jon spoke up now, meeting their gazes. He wasn’t going to be cowed by them, and he knew this decision would do some work in staving off their obvious dislike of him. “We know you don’t want the press getting word tha’ Rose ‘nd I were drugged, so that details of the investigation don’t get out.” Hazel and blue eyes narrowed at him, as Rose sighed beside him. “‘Nd I know  how unfair it is that in six months I can disappear, bu’ Rose will have ta have this on her for life.”   
  
“Exactly. Do you know how hard it’ll be for her to remarry? How hard it’ll be for her to be taken seriously by-“    
  
“I do, which is why I offered to pretend for the press and social media that we simply eloped on secret, since tha’s the mass consensus anyways. We’ll appear as a happy couple.” Jon look towards a door where the sound of voices and such were being muffled. “Then, in six months, ‘ll file for the divorce, claimin’ I can’ handle the life, which will leave Rose ‘heartbroken’ ‘nd once again in the sympathies of the populace.” Jon glanced down at Rose who was nodding in agreement. She still looked a bit peaked, but she wasn’t crying anymore. “Rose doesn’ like it, but she’s agreed-“    
  
“That won’t work, jus’ leavin’.” Rose balked as her mother gave a frustrated sigh and shook her head. “They’ll figure it out in a heartbeat then. No, you’ll have to have an affair.” Jon made a noise akin to being punched, as his face twisted into surprise. She couldn’t blame him, because Rose had never heard her mum sound so serious while flippant.    
  
“Um, absolutely not.” Jon looked down at Rose, who seemed to be contemplating the consequences of slapping both of her parents. “Politicians and royalty have affairs all the time ‘nd don’ divorce. My decision has to be somethin’ that I refuse to be talked down from at ‘counseling’. I promised Rose the blame would be entirely on me.”    
  
“We’re doin’ this.” Rose cut in, fixing her parents with her most serious expression. As much as she didn’t want to let him take this on, She’d agreed. She felt a bit selfish, but she would have to learn to live with it. “Jon jus’ thought it would be best to tell you.” Then she added the thought she’d been considering along the walk. “Also, after our meetin’ with the Ambassador, I want to arrange a dinner with Jon’s family. They deserve to know as much as you do, ‘nd he hasn’t been able to reach them.”    
  
“That’s fine.” King Peter perked up just a bit, lips twisting into a slow smile. “I had the pleasure of meeting them yesterday. That sister of yours has quite the mouth on her, especially when someone accuses you of things.”    
  
Jon couldn’t help it. He laughed, hard, as he imagined Donna, who usually fussed and pittered over celebrity gossip and scandals, telling off a king and a queen. It had probably taken mum and granddad to drag her off, which only made him laugh harder. Then Rose started giggling, a nervous bubble at first, and then with that tongue touched smile as they grew. “Sorry, sorry. I know she probably said some inappropriate things, bu’ Donna’s never been afraid of speakin’ her mind.” He sucked in a breath to calm himself, and he noticed that the King had also been chuckling, although Queen Jacqueline hadn’t smiled.    
  
“Jonathan, I’d like to apologize for punching you. I’m sure you can understand the reason why, but I am a man who owns up to my mistakes.” He extended his right hand, and Rose watched on in relief when Jon took it. They shook firmly, as her mum shook her head. Rose had known she would be the main obstacle. Jackie Tyler was a stubborn woman, and she could hold a grudge, as her first nanny could attest. “You can call me Pete, when we aren’t in a formal setting.”    
  
“Apology accepted. I prefer Jon.” They were interrupted when Kalia came up holding a small box. “And our accouterments of our six month play. Thanks Kalia.” He took the box, opening it, and pulling out Rose’s rings first. “Princess.” He snickered as she rolled her eyes and lifted her left hand so he could slide them into place. Good, she was relaxing, which was necessary for what was waiting for them. Then he slipped on his, as Jackie made a somewhat strangled noise and took Rose’s hand.    
  
“You’ve got good choice in jewelry. I’ll give you that.” Rose bit back another round of giggles as her mum took in the twenty-thousand credit sparkles of diamonds. Even though they had an entire vault in the basement of the palace filled with crown jewels that could probably finance the country’s entire middle class for three years, her mum still gushed over new jewelry. Although, usually, their new jewels were loaned by designers for publicity, like the gold cuff with amethysts currently wrapped around Jackie’s wrist. “Now, this totally goes off script for the talking points.”    
  
“Mum, we’ve got this. How’s my makeup?” Jon shook his head as he looked back at the King. The prim brunette woman had reappeared and was straightening his tie and running a lint roller over his black suit. He made a mental note that he was going to need a list of all the assistants and aides, and he needed to figure out how they kept popping up like fussy little faeries. “Maybe you shouldn’ve shaved Jon. That bruise is gonna look wicked on camera.”    
  
“It’ll provide comedic relief.” Rose reached over to smooth Jon’s collar as she mentally readied herself for the onslaught of questions. “Now, is this an open forum conference, or is it more of an interview with multiple press allowed?” She hadn’t even wondered about that, but now she found herself hoping it wasn’t an open forum. She loathed those, mostly because she couldn’t ever see who was asking through the lights and flashes.    
  
“We flew in Trinity Wells to do the main interview. Others may have questions, but it’s up to you.” Pete explained, and Jon arched a brow. “Trinity Wells is highest rated news anchor in Powell. She’s tough, but won’t steer off topic.” He looked over towards the door, and Jon saw him nod to a middle aged man that was holding up a single finger.    
  
“C’mon. Time to put on the show.” Rose took Jon’s hand again and started towards the door. On the other side, she could hear Trinity speaking about the events that had occurred. Lionel Aldrich, the head of their public relations team, smiled softly at them as he held the door open to let them enter a ball room that had been set up as a press room. Directly in front of them was a stage, with four chairs at an angle to Trinity’s. Beyond that were rows of chairs with reporters and camera men.   
  
Swallowing back her ever present nerves at public speaking. Rose approached the stage and let Jon help her up the four steps. She didn’t need the assistance, but it was all a part of the smitten couple act. Even if his hand on her arm and lower back felt so perfect. Trinity stood, giving a short curtsy to her. Her keen chocolate eyes zeroed in on the wedding set, and she dropped another quick one to Jon, who huffed in his throat. “Thank you both for joining me. We’re currently live on air with Powell One Nation News. Please, have a seat.”    
  
When Rose settled primly in the first chair, Jon lowered himself into the second. He remembered instantly why he hated these blasted interviews and conferences. The lights were bright, hiding the hundred or so people in the room, and they were hot despite the powerful air condition in the room. “We now have with us Her Royal Highness Princess Rose Marion Tyler, and Doctor Jonathan Noble. We’ll be discussing the details surrounding the events we’ve been following over the past two days.” Trinity turned from camera to face them, her smile polite, but professional. Jon was pleased to note only curiosity in her expression, and not mischievous suspicion, as he rested his arm on the back of Rose’s chair, leaving his left hand splayed on his knee to blatantly show the wedding band. “Let’s start with the obvious question first. Princess Rose, is it true that you spent the majority of the time you were missing in the company of Doctor Noble?”    
  
“Yes, Trinity. We met at Platform One Casino, when Jon courteously stepped in upon seeing me being bothered by a man.” Rose offered Trinity a smile. “He had no idea who I was, so the ironic chivalry of the moment was lost on him until later.” Jon chuckled beside her, obviously amused by her joke. “The moment he looked at me, I was captivated. As you can see, he’s quite the striking man.”    
  
“I honestly don’t get wha’ she sees in me, but I knew the second Rose smiled at me, I was a goner. I didn’t even know her name.” Jon offered, wondering if he’d laid it on too thick, but Rose looked over at him with a teasing smile and rested her left hand on his knee. “Didn’ think she’d want to talk to me, but then she asked me to walk her to another bar to avoid the man, ‘nd I couldn’t say no.”    
  
“So, the rumors then that you two are married are true? How exactly did that happen?” Trinity was smiling broadly now, having obviously gotten to the parts her studio had wanted. “Was it, pardon my prying, an alcohol influenced decision?” Rose bit back a wave of nausea as she thought about how it had been something far more potent. She hoped it didn’t show on her face, but obviously Jon noticed because he began stroking her shoulder with his thumb.   
  
“Yes, the rumors are true. Jonathan ‘nd I were married that night. I know how terribly cliche it sounds, bu’ it was truly a love at first sight. The moment he took my hand, I couldn’ even begin to imagine a future without him holding it.” Rose looked towards the camera, giving a smile that was less forced than she imagined it would be. Jon’s thumb on her shoulder was almost hypnotic, sending soothing waves down her spine to the butterflies in her stomach. She had to resist the urge to lean into him. “I didn’t need alcohol to convince me to say yes. Here I sit, utterly sober, ‘nd still feel like ‘m living in a fairy tale.” Jon’s gentle smile down at her was making it hard to remember that this was an act.    
  
“I didn’ know who she was until after I proposed.” Jon slipped into the conversation, reaching across his body to cover Rose’s hand and squeeze it. “All I knew was I had met this amazin’, funny, confident, spontaneous, clever woman who didn’t care that I was dressed like a mountain hermit.”    
  
“A handsome mountain hermit.” Rose interjected with one of those damned tongue touched grins that made Jon almost forget he wasn’t actually in love with her.    
  
“When I proposed, I expected her to run, to toss me aside, bu’ she said yes. Then I found out who she was, ‘nd it was a bit terrifyin’ at first, bu’ I couldn’ let her go. Rose is the one for me. Never gave much credibility to Disney love stories, but ‘m not ashamed to say ‘m livin’ one.” Trinity was looking between them, eyes sharp as she examined their body language. Jon knew she was looking for something to point out, but judging by their images on a monitor nearby, he knew people would be hard pressed to find any. When had he curled his hand around her arm and pulled her closer, and when had Rose laced their fingers together in his lap? It looked more perfect than he’d ever admit, even to the damn raccoon who always broke into his root cellar.    
  
“There are people who are saying you intentionally got the Princess drunk to coerce her into the marriage, Your Highness. What do you say to that?” It was obvious she didn’t think it, judging by the way she tossed the card away.   
  
“I say I wasn’t drunk when we met, ‘nd I stand beside my earlier statement that I knew instantly he was my husband. It just happened much quicker than standard procedure in most cases.” Rose did not roll her eyes, although she wanted to. This was going far better than she imagined, and Jon was handling it better than she’d dared hope. He looked utterly at ease beside her.    
  
“Anyone who’s known Rose for more than two minutes knows she can’t be coerced into anything. Yes, she’s nineteen, bu’ she’s also been raised up to be assured of her decisions ‘nd not give in to others.” He snorted, earning himself a laugh from Trinity as Rose giggled and playfully slapped his arm. “People can talk all they want, ‘s long as she wants me, ‘m hers.”    
  
“Yeah?” Rose felt her breath catch at the softness of his voice, and his oceanic eyes were intoxicating as she gazed up into them. Unable to stop herself, she reached up to cup his cheek, drowning as sparks seemed to light up in her stomach. Then Jon winced, pulling away and Rose flushed as she realized she’d touched his bruised cheek. “Jon, love, ‘m sorry. I forgot.”    
  
“‘M fine, sweetheart.” Jon caught Rose’s fingers and kissed them softly, trying to convey she hadn’t hurt him. She hadn’t, but he’d realized that the tension building wasn’t pretending on his part. He had wanted to kiss her, cameras and viewers be damned. However, that wasn’t allowed. “Jus’ still swollen a bit.”    
  
“What happened to your jaw? Did you have an accident-“    
  
“Honestly, Trinity, I learned the hard way what happens when you elope with King Peter’s daughter ‘nd forget to ask his blessing.” Jon flashed his eyes over to Pete who was watching them with a scandalized expression. “He’s got a right hook that could knock an elephant out cold. It was worth it though.”    
  
“Thank you both for clarifying the situation” Trinity nodded at both of them before turning to the camera. “Now I turn you viewers back over to Kevin for your afternoon traffic report.” The cameras flicked and then the monitors died.    
  
Taking the cue, Rose bid Trinity a farewell and thanks for keeping the interview professional. Then she stood to take Jon’s hand as other reporters began calling out questions. “No further comments!” She replied in a pointless effort to avoid letting the charade slip. Then someone called out.    
  
“What about the first public kiss tradition! I thought when Royals married in Powell it was tradition to share a kiss for the public immediately after being presented as husband and wife.” Rose blinked in shock at the person. It was Adam Mitchell, as promised on the news that morning. “Or is breaking tradition going to be the basis of your marriage.” She looked up at Jon who was glaring daggers at the man. He was right, it was tradition, although normally it was performed on the steps of the Chapel. Still, the prospect of kissing Jon again made her feel suddenly bashful.   
  
“Just a kiss.” Rose whispered, and Jon looked down at her. It was just a kiss, just a part in the roles, but his traitorous eyes had already locked onto her lips. The idea of feeling her lips under his had his heart doing little flips.    
  
“It’s tradition.” He reached down, cupping her cheek. He refused to read into it as her fingers rested against his shirt or the way her pupils dilated even under the lights. Keeping it light, Jon dipped down for a simple press, but Rose’s lips were so soft he had to catch that delectable pout between his for a few seconds longer. It felt wonderful, the way she sighed, but then she pulled back, leaving him feeling a bit dizzy. That’s when he noticed the camera’s flashing, and made the logical decision to extract them from the situation.   
  
Rose did her best to shove away the tingle Jon’s kiss had left on her lips and the way it made her mind spin, as he led her to her parents. That hadn’t felt staged, at least not to her, but she knew he had only done it for her benefit. This couldn’t get complicated, no matter what her feelings were beginning to say.   
  
  


 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:   
> Mentions of implied rape

After a small, quick lunch, the meeting with the ambassador had been a simple one, explaining to Jonathan how they would delay processing the revocation of his Gallifreyan citizenship for six months, so that once the divorce was filed he wouldn’t have to reapply to become a citizen again. The majority was spent actually filling out the application, listing what finances were under his name, and then filling out the application for citizenship to Powell. That was easily enough approved by a single signature from Rose’s father, since all issuance of citizenship and identification documents were approved in his name anyways.    
  
Then Jon was given a new mobile, which had her, her parents, and the security teams numbers, a tablet identical to Rose’s, and a temporary Identification to reflect his newfound citizenship. The most amusing part was when it they’d both realized his last name was now Noble-Tyler, and they had both fallen into a bout of laughter over the redundancy while everyone else just shook their heads. Rose welcomed the levity, as it kept her distracted from the information that they’d discovered. She normally prided herself in being able to compartmentalize things in order to function daily, but she’d never had to deal with something so horrific. Even the incident in school, when she was sixteen, when her then boyfriend tried to hurt her in the hall, she hadn’t been this way. So, finding something funny and relishing in it helped immensely.    
  
Jon, despite being a self proclaimed grump and hermit, just always found a way to make a joke or find ironic humor, and Rose appreciated it. Not to mention, his easy, but blunt, charm was chipping away at the people around them. Even her dad had begun snickering or smirking at his comments, and by the time they were finished with the formalities, had been drawn into a conversation with her husband about some section of the Untempered Schism mountain range in Northern Gallifrey that they had both climbed. Now, however, she found herself looking nervously up at an adorable two story house from the back seat of a nondescript but armored black sedan, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.   
  
“Stop it. Your outfit is fine.” Jon reached over to still Rose’s hand. They were outside the house his mum and grandad shared, where he’d spent the majority of his childhood. Marcus was inside, doing an unnecessary but understandable sweep of the interior, which was probably driving Sylvia barmy. He could see Donna’s blue car in the drive, and he knew from the brief phone call he’d managed to squeeze in while dodging his sister’s barrage of questions, that she and Lee were there. Sylvia, of course, had wanted to reserve a private room at some posh restaurant, but Wilf had interjected, much to Jon’s approval, that a home cooked meal was the tradition in their family for bringing someone over and that’s what they were doing. He was even more pleased when Rose said she’d honestly prefer something more private, because she was sick of dealing with cameras and publicity for the day.    
  
“Jus’ nervous. What if they don’ like me?” Rose sighed, turning her stunning gaze on him, and he could see the uncertainty there. “Like, I know ‘s not a real thing, bu’ we’re still friends, ‘nd I want your family to like me.” Her fiddling switched to chewing on the side of her thumb, a nervous habit he’d already pinpointed, although she never actually broke the skin or chipped the varnish. “Maybe we should’ve gone out. I hate to think they’ve been inconvenienced with cookin’ and cleanin’. We could’ve invited them-“    
  
“Mum is sorta a clean freak anyways. The house is always tidy, so she probably jus’ shackled granddad with polishin’ the good silver.” Jon chuckled as he took Rose’s hand and wiped the damp thumb on his own jeans. He was happy, at least, that they’d come to some unspoken agreement that things like this, comforting each other, hand holding, and hugging were acceptable and definitely wouldn’t complicate things. These were things friends did, and they needed to be friends to cope with the next six months together. Then he had a thought and wondered why he hadn’t realized it before. “Hang on, you’ve never had a ‘meet the family’ dinner before have you?”   
  
“No, ‘ve only had one boyfriend, I guess you could call him, ‘nd since his father is Baron of Justicia, I grew up knowing his family already.” Rose’s cheeks flushed, and she touched a spot on her arm as her nervous smile faltered. “So I didn’ feel nervous goin’ to their home for dinner.” Then she blew out a breath and shrugged.   
  
“Why’d you break up?” Jon was curious, but he nearly regretted asking when she avoided his gaze and looked back out the window. “Did your parents not approve?” Her response was not what he expected, coming out flat and cold.   
  
“He went to prison, for life.” Rose was relieved when Kalia opened the door, effectively ending the conversation. Jameson Stone was not a subject she wanted to broach right now. Swallowing, she  accepted Jon’s hand and stepped out onto the damp sidewalk and let him lead her up to the door.    
  
He didn’t knock, which surprised her slightly, simply opening the door and announcing. “Mum, Grandad, we’re here!” The tantalizing smell of a roast, vegetables, and cake filled the home, surrounding her instantly as Kalia took up a post by the front door. “Donna, Lee!” He barely spoke before a flash of gray hair, blue eyes, and a red woolen sweater came into the room. Rose found herself looking almost eye level with the sweetest old man she’d ever seen, who pulled Jon down into a tight bearhug. “Grandad! You’re chokin’ me.”    
  
“You deserve it for scarin’ us half to death.” The man pulled back, turning to Rose, and gracing her with a rather spry brow. “Your Highness-“    
  
“Please, just Rose. No need to bow.” Jon grinned as Rose shook her hair and gave a nervous giggle. “You must be Wilfred. Jon’s told me so much about you.” It was the first time, since they’d woken up together, that she honestly looked out of her element. It’s not that she wasn’t confident, but more like she’d somehow accepted that she was a stranger in a different world, a world where he had the knowledge. Grandad took her proffered hand gently, his wrinkled eyes sparkling as he made his judgement of her, and then kissed her fingers with a smile.    
  
“This’ her then?” Donna’s sharp question drew Jon’s attention up to where his younger, by six years, half sister stood regarding Rose with her critical gaze, arms crossed. “The reason we’ve been in ‘nd outta police stations and givin’ statements for the last two days?” Rose’s polite smile didn’t fall, but it was obvious this was the welcome she’d been expecting. “Glad we’ve established bowin’s not required, because I wasn’ goin to anyways.” He almost cut in, but Rose spoke first.   
  
“Donna, right?” Rose stepped around the sweet Wilf and extended her hand to Donna, as a loud clatter and a woman fussing at someone called Lee about being careful with the potatoes carried from behind. At first, Donna looked nothing like Jon, with her longe flaming hair, rich brown eyes, and thin lipped regard. Up close, however, she found some resemblance:, the same ear positions, the same way the vastly different eyes narrowed, and the same vein in her left jaw as she clenched her teeth and took Rose’s hand. “I just want ta apologize, for everythin’. It’s not fair that you ‘nd your family were given the run around by everyone. I want to fix that, make up for it.”    
  
“Donna.” Jon’s voice was a warning, even though it flickered with obvious affection. “‘M jus’ as much the reason as her. So don’ put it all on Rose, especially not since you don’t have all the details.”    
  
“Oh, ‘m gettin’ to you next, Sunshine!” Donna snorted, rounding on her older brother. Rose watched on as they squared off, both staring each other down. She wondered if she and Tony would ever have moments like this, given the fourteen year gap between them. The miffed tension that had been crackling between their equally frustrated faces broke, as Jon and Donna crashed together in a fierce hug that made Rose’s chest warm in delight. “You had us all worried sick, Dumbo! How could you be so stupid?!”   
  
“Sorry, bu’ it’s a long story. I’ll explain it all over dinner. Jus’ be nice to Rose. She’s had enough’ve a time today as it is.” Jon pulled back from Donna to cup her face a press a kiss to her forehead like he had always done when she was little and upset. As expected, his sister scrunched her face and wiped it off, as Rose giggled nearby. Looking over, he found Grandad had offer her his arm and was patting her hand, his charm in full effect. “Oi, grandad, no tryin’ ta steal my wife! We’ve got a big enough scandal as it is. You can try again in six months.”    
  
“Leave him alone.” Rose scoffed, now smiling brightly. It was that tongue touched one that made his hearts go a bit wonky against his brain’s better judgment. “He’s your grandad! Not his fault he beat you to askin’ to escort me to the table, ta. Thank you for askin’ Mister Mott. I’d be honored to be your guest for dinner.” Jon could see the tease sparkling in her eyes, as Grandad drew himself up to his old military bearing.   
  
“Yeah, you should’ve asked her first, Jon boy. Thought I taught you better manners.” Then Wilf led Rose into the short hall towards the kitchen. Jon watched them go, doing his best not to stare at the way the short heels made Rose’s hips sway.   
  
“Uh huh...” Donna coughed beside him, and Jon jerked his head around. “I saw that!”   
  
“What?!”    
  
“You like her! And don’t give me that ‘it’s not like that. It’s just gonna be six months!’ Bull either. That’s your crush face! You’ve got a crush on her!” His sister was smirking, even as she linked her arm with his.    
  
“I do not! Besides, Rose doesn’t see me that way. We’re friends, tha’s all. We agreed.” Jon rolled his eyes, as Donna chuckled beside him, dragging him down the hall. “You’ll understand once you hear the story.”    
  
“Yeah, she does. Couldn’t take her eyes off your bum either.” Donna waggled her brows at him, and Jon did his best to keep the blood from flushing into his cheeks. “Or your lips. Princess has got a crush on you too, Spaceman.”    
  
“You’ve cracked, you have.” Jon shook his head. Donna had no clue what she was talking about.    
  
Rose was grateful for Wilf at her side when she stepped into the warm kitchen to find herself toe to toe with the Noble family matriarch. Sylvia Noble had blonde hair and no nonsense eyes, and though she introduced herself politely, the distrust was evident in her voice. “I’m Sylvia, Jon’s stepmother.” She didn’t offer the titular formalities that Wilf had. Obviously this was where Jon and Donna had gotten their attitudes from. “You may call me Sylvia.” It was a far cry from Wilfred’s insistence to call him Grandad. “What do we call you?” Even her handshake was one of someone who knew this is where she was the authority.    
  
“Just Rose. I don’t like formalities outside of formal occasions.” She offered her warmest smile, as a tall man with dark hair, sweet face, and kind, but nervous, eyes stepped in to her rescue. “You must be Lee, Donna’s husband.”    
  
“Y-y-yes. It’s a pl-pl-pleasure to m-m-meet you, R-rose.” He also kissed her hand instead of shaking it, and Rose could see instantly why Jon spoke fondly of his brother in law. Despite his stutter and somewhat nervous body language, this was obviously a man with a good heart, full of love. “War-warning you n-n-now. Syl-syl- Mum p-plans on a fufufull interrogation.” His eyes sparkled in amusement, making Rose warm inside all over again. She liked this man.    
  
“Oh, ‘m used to it. Jon says you teach at a deaf school.” He nodded with that same inviting smile. “Oh, that’s lovely. Perhaps you can help me learn. I didn’t have a tutor for that, ‘nd it would save on a translator.” His cheeks tinged, as Donna and Jon came in, his wife absconding with him to carry the salad to the table. Rose turned back to her mother-in-law, as Jon swooped in for a hug and a cheek kiss from her. “‘S there anythin’ I can help with, Sylvia?” She’d seen enough Christmas Hallmark movies to know it was a polite thing to offer.    
  
“No, you’re a guest.” Jon shook his head, ducking away from his mother as she began tutting over his bruised jaw. Rose rolled her eyes, planting her hands on her hips. If she was going to be part of this family for the next six months, she wanted to make a good impression. “Oh don’t look at me like that, either of you.”    
  
“‘M married to you. That sorta overrules bein’ a guest.” Rose fixed him with her strongest ‘you can’t boss me around’ look, which only earned her a rather superior ‘watch me’ expression right back. “Helpin’ your mum’s the least I can do.” Again, she turned back to Sylvia, ignoring the huff from him. “Is there anything, Sylvia?”    
  
“No, the table’s already set. I’m just about to plate the roast.” Sylvia turned, blatantly ending the conversation as she grabbed oven mitts. Rose had expected a harsh welcome, but she felt a bit stunned, as Jon grabbed her elbow and tugged her away. In all her nineteen years, nobody except the Skaro Ambassador, Caan, had ever treated her with such free chill. It stung more than a bit, making her stomach clench.    
  
“Mum doesn’t like new people volunteerin’. She’s a proper hostess.” Jon knew Rose was just being polite, but he also knew the woman who had raised him since he was five. Sylvia Noble was very, very particular. “She won’t accept help unless you’ve been over at least six times.” He murmured, angling her towards the dining room that was just through a small walkway. The rest of his family were already seated in their normal spots, whispering over their wine. Everyone got quiet as they came in. “Because that’s not conspicuous.” He chuckled, pulling out the chair that usually sat empty on his left.    
  
“This all looks delicious.” Rose tried a smile again, but Jon could see his mum’s behavior had really affected her. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t know how to fix it either. Wilf was picking up her empty wine glass, and Jon tried to stop him, but Rose beat him to it. “‘M currently avoidin’ alcohol. ‘Ll just take water please.”    
  
“Here.” Jon slid into his seat, resting his left arm on the back of her chair as he filled their glasses with water from the small glass jug beside the wine. “I know you all have a ton of questions, bu’ wait until after. For now, can you all jus’ act like I brought a friend home.”    
  
“You don’t have friends.” Donna snorted, earning her a tsk from Wilf and a side glance from Lee. Jon knew they were as pointless as if they were shot his way. “Except Lee and Bandit.”    
  
“Who’s Bandit?” Rose perked up, as Jon groaned and shook his head. Bandit sounded suspiciously like an animal name, but she hadn’t seen any pets at the cabin. Obviously Jon did not like this Bandit. “I didn’t know you had a pet.”    
  
“Bandit’s this half domesticated racoon someone dumped in the forest. He likes to break into Jon’s cabin and root cellar.” Donna snickered wickedly. “I named him, because no matter how many nonlethal traps Jon sets, he sneaks in, steals the food, and escapes. He’s a little bandit!”    
  
“He’s a right pain in my-“ Rose blinked as Jon was silenced by a dinner roll colliding with his mouth, preventing the oncoming swear. It took her a moment to realize Wilf had thrown it.    
  
“What’ve I told you about table language?”    
  
Rose couldn’t help it. Jon’s look of disbelief as he wiped butter off of his mouth, mixed with Wilf’s scowl and Donna’s complete nonchalance was too much. She burst into laughter. She hadn’t imagined her first dinner with his family would result in rolls becoming projectiles. When Marcus peeked his head around a corner, obviously drawn from his spot by the back door, his confused expression only made her laugh harder. Lee met her eyes, as she tried to collect herself, with an expression that clearly said ‘they’re all insane’, and then he was laughing.    
  
“Think that’s funny do ya?” Jon narrowed his eyes at Rose, who was holding her stomach and covering her face as she failed to contain her amusement at being disciplined with bread. She lowered her hand, biting her lip and nodded wordlessly. “I’ll show you funny, little missy.” He grabbed for the roll, fully intending on wiping the warm butter across her mouth as retribution, when his mum broke up the raucous before he could try.   
  
“Jonathan Wilfred, don’t you dare!” He dropped the roll, as the roast was lowered to the table. Beside him, Rose’s laughter instantly  died, and she brushed her hair back as she sat up primly and folded her hands in her lap. “Dad! Act your age.”    
  
“I’ll act however old I please. ‘S my bloody house.” Wilfred huffed, but Rose had already figured out he was the soft touch of the family. Although, she could see in his eyes, the same ghosts she saw in the eyes of veterans his age that she met at remembrance and memorial ceremonies. He gave her a soft smile, and Rose knew that he didn’t need to hear the story. He’d already drawn up his judgment of her, and he had already adopted her in his heart. “Now, Let’s get ourselves served and hear this story, yeah.”    
  
Rose wasn’t exactly sure how to jump in when everybody began talking at once, asking this or that to be passed, so she was grateful when Jon filled her plate for her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze under the table. She was also thankful that while everyone had manners to speak of, they weren’t exactly about to pass an etiquette class. So she relaxed, picking up her fork and taking a bite of the roast. It was delicious, but she didn’t know how Sylvia would react to the compliment. Luckily, and regretfully , Jon immediately began to speak. “So, I guess since Rose had to go through this all with her family, ‘s my responsibility to tell you.” The meat in her mouth became suddenly flavorless as the smiles all fell. “Rose ‘nd I weren’t jus’ drunk. We were drugged.” She swallowed hard, forcing herself to not look down at the gasps.    
  
“Donna, when I saw someone, ‘nd I didn’t tell you who, ‘nd I walked away. That man.... still can’t remember who... he, well, he was someone Rose knew. He was trying to get her and her cousin, Lady Amelia, to leave with him. Threatening to call her parents if the bartender heard right.” Jon was acutely aware of how still Rose had become. He could also see understanding registering in Donna and Lee’s eyes, those his mum and grandad still seemed to not understand. “They have him, on video, puttin’ his hands over their drinks. Drinks only he and the bartender touched before I came to the bar.” He cleared his throat, finding it much more difficult to get out than he had watching it. “I couldn’ exactly leave an uncomfortable woman alone in a situation where she was bein’ harassed. I didn’ even know who she was, ‘nd when she asked me to escort her to another bar in the casino, to wait for Amy, I was bringin’ her to your party. On the way, we drank the drugged drinks. Rose... she doesn’ even remember meetin’ me.” He glanced over to find her watching everyone with an odd expression. He didn’t have a definition for it, the hollow, almost glazed look.    
  
“The next thing I remember is wakin’ up at home with her screaming, terrified out of her mind. We didn’ even know we were married until she tried ta leave ‘nd got caught in the storm. Then her security team came in, ‘nd she stood up to all of them, ‘nd her parents, to make sure I didn’ get accused.” He turned his gaze on his mum, watching her as she began to process that Rose wasn’t anymore at fault than he was. Jon didn’t understand why, but he’d known instantly that she blamed Rose. “We both tried to get the marriage annulled, bu’ the evidence gathered is circumstantial since we can’ prove we didn’ take the drugs recreationally. Let’s be real. I get the easy end’f it. In six months, I can disappear, bu’ Rose doesn’ get to. Which is why as far as the public is concerned, Rose ‘nd I are in love. We’re playin’ the happy couple, ‘nd in six months, ‘m gonna say I can’ stand the royal life and file for divorce.”    
  
The table was deathly silent, and Jon saw Donna meet Rose’s eyes. Something passed between them, something silent that he didn’t understand. “But why would anyone want to drug Rose and her cousin in such a public place?” Grandad chimed in, which only served to make Rose and Donna both stiffen and look away from each other. “‘And why both of them?” Suddenly, Rose was standing, dropping her napkin on her chair as she folded her hands in front of her.    
  
“I need to be excused for a moment.” She murmured, and Jon felt his stomach clench as she stepped away. He made to stand and follow, but Donna threw a spoon at him and half knocked her chair over as she followed. Simultaneously, his mum touched his hand, and when he looked to her, her face was pale as she shook her head and tugged him down.    
  
“Dad, why would anyone want to drug two young, pretty women alone out on the town?” Her voice was watery and thick, as Lee scooted over into Donna’s chair to whisper in Wilf’s ear. The confusion crumpled into a frown and then anger. Jon knew exactly what he was feeling, because he’d felt it too. “Jon, did you and Rose...”    
  
“Yes, but she knows I wouldn’t have if I hadn’ been drugged.” Jon still hated himself for that, even though he knew that she didn’t blame him, that they had both obviously been okay with it while it was occurring. His mum squeezed his arm softly, nodding, before returning to her food. “Now you know why I said to be nice.” He sighed, wishing they’d listened to his one request over the phone.   
  
“Princess, is everything okay?” Marcus turned from his spot by the garden door as Rose stepped into the hall to wipe her eyes. She hadn’t thought hearing it again would affect her so much, so much worse than seeing the footage had. “Rose, do you want to leave?”   
  
“No... no... I just need-“    
  
“A tissue?” Donna’s voice made her jump, and Rose turned to find her extending one. She took it, dabbing her eyes as Marcus looked between them and returned politely to his post. Rose knew if she’d ask, if she simply said the word, the middle aged father of fourteen year old triplet daughters would wrap her into his coat and whisk her out to the car as if she were one of his own. She didn’t ask though. Rose didn’ run away. She was strong. “Your mascara’s runnin’. Why don’ we go up to my old room. I keep stuff here for weekend visits.”   
  
“Yeah.” Rose let Donna wrap her arm around her shoulder, which felt odd because she never let anyone comfort her except her parents, ‘nd now Jon. “‘M sorry. You jus’ met me, ‘nd ‘m supposed to be all composed ‘nd held together. Not much of a Princess ‘m I?”   
  
“Thought cryin’ and bein’ all damsely were requirements. You seem pretty Princessy to me.” Donna squeezed her shoulder as they climbed the stairs, but her previous, feisty banter seemed subdued. Rose didn’t understand until the woman shut the bedroom door, disappeared into the small loo, and returned with a flowered bag full of makeup. They sat together on the bed, as she rifled through it. “When I was seventeen, my friends Veena and Naerys convinced me to sneak out to this party at one of the student unions. Jon was working on his second Doctorate at the time, at the same uni. He found out we were there and drinking. He came, dumped out my drink, and tried to make us leave. Naerys and Veena wouldn’t, but he didn’t give me a choice. He picked me up and carried me out.” Rose took the proffered compact mirror and q-tips from her. “Stuffed me on a bus and all.”    
  
“I can see that. He’s protective of you, like ‘m protective of Tony.” Rose tried to open the compact, but her fingers felt numb.    
  
“Well, he went to a payphone ‘nd called Naerys’ and Veena’s parents. Then went back for them. He found Naerys half an hour later, completely out of it, being escorted out by security into an ambulance. He couldn’t find Veena.” Donna sighed heavily, as she revealed a tube of mascara. Rose was beginning to understand where the story was going. “Well, not at first. Not until five in the morning when he’d almost given up. She was sitting alone on a stairwell, face all roughed up, shoes and other things missing. He rode with her to the hospital, tried to convince her to tell the police. She wouldn’t. She and Naerys had been roofied. Naerys and I got lucky. Jon got me out, and some other girls had gotten security for Naerys. Veena had already been taken away. She told me, five years later, it was the boys we were drinking with.”    
  
“Yeah, we were lucky, you ‘nd me. Lucky Jon showed up.” Rose managed to touch up her mascara without streaking it on her cheek, which seemed like such a stupid thing to worry about. Everything felt so stupid, especially the chilled blood in her veins.    
  
“Been about ten years for me now, but sometimes, I think about it, and it scares me. If Jon hadn’t been there, if I’d drank my beer before he dumped it out... it makes me want to throw up or punch someone.” Donna rubbed her back softly, and Rose handed back the mascara. “Just don’ punch Jon, because then I’d have to fight you. Prison orange does not go with my hair, and it would totally destroy this bonding moment.”    
  
Rose found herself laughing at that, and while she still felt sick at the avoided possibility, knowing she wasn’t alone helped more than she’d imagined. “Thanks, Donna.” She drew in a deep breath as Donna nodded.   
  
“What are sister in laws for. Now, come on. ‘M afraid if I keep you up here any longer my brother or that hunky security guard of yours may come busting in.” Donna pulled her up by her elbow with a laugh.   
  
“You’re married!” Rose feigned a gasp at such a scandalous thing as Marcus being hunky, even if he was a little on the handsome side.   
  
“Just because my credit card’s cancelled, doesn’t mean I can’t window shop.” The mischievous twinkle in those warm blue eyes, just a few shades darker than her brother’s, chased away the remainder of the chill as they rejoined the table.    
  
Jon stood to pull out her chair, and as Rose was sitting, she was surprised to find Sylvia speaking up. “Rose, I just want to say I’m sorry. I thought you were using my son as a publicity stunt of some sort. I was unfairly rude to you, even though Jon told me not to be.”    
  
Rose returned her smile, reassuring the woman who looked thoroughly contrite and now understanding. “It’s understandable. At least you were just short with me. My dad knocked Jon out when he thought he was using me.” Everyone was silent for a moment, until Wilf burst into laughter. Rose looked up at Jon, who was watching her with open concern and question. She found his hand under the table and squeezed gently, letting him know that she’d be fine. He squeezed back, before nodding at her mostly untouched plate.   
  


 


	11. Chapter 11

Rose exhaled softly as she stared at the single sliver of light coming in from the curtained balcony doors. Jon’s even breathing filled the room, louder than the traffic floors and floors below. Again they were sharing a bed, as they would be until the end of the week. Agreeing to appear as a happy couple in love meant they couldn’t have separate rooms, which was fine. It also meant Rose couldn’t shift around to try and find a position that would help drift back off completely. It was nearing midnight, according to her mobile, and she’d gone to bed at nine while he got a shower. She had slept some, but her dreams had been strange.    
  
They had been this odd combination of her aware she was lying in bed, but simultaneously she was running through a labyrinth of slot machines and card tables, the patrons completely oblivious to the way she was hiding between them, trying to lose the thing following her. When she closed her eyes, the thing was there, and she ran, but when she opened them, she could see the sliver of light and hear Jon’s breathing but couldn’t move her body. Closed, she was trying to feel. Open, she was paralyzed by the state of half sleep. Eventually, she’d kept them open, staring up at the sliver, until she could finally shift her arms. Rose didn’t know what was worse, the unknown thing in her dreams, or feeling trapped in her own body.   
  
Feeling quite confident that Jon hadn’t moved in twenty minutes, Rose rolled off her back and onto her stomach, acutely aware she needed to keep the body and a half space between herself and Jon. This was more comfortable, but that inkling of fear was still trickling down her spine, turning her neck cold. Then, Jon moved, rolling over as well. She sucked in a breath, trying her best to remain still, face half in the pillow, until his hand landed on her elbow softly. “Finally awake are you?” He whispered, his soft voice making her jump in the silence. “Sorry.”    
  
“Didn’ mean to wake you.” Rose’s whisper was the first noise she’d made, although Jon had been acutely aware she’d been in and out of sleep for the last two hours. He’d known enough about sleep paralysis to know not to try to fully rouse her, so he’d kept his back to her, waiting until she finally moved.    
  
“Been awake. Hard to sleep in the city for me now.” He hoped he wasn’t making her uncomfortable, as he rubbed her arm softly. Jon had considered sleeping on the massive couch, but Rose had insisted the bed was large enough. “This okay?” He queried, flexing his fingers against her arm.   
  
“Yeah, ‘s relaxin’ actually.”   
  
“Wanna talk about what you were dreamin’ about?” He was curious, but he didn’t want to press. Rose had been, for lack of a better word, more and more subdued as they had left his family and returned to the hotel. Despite himself, he found it worried him.    
  
“No, didn’ make sense anyways.” He took her refusal, not upset that she wouldn’t share. Jon just couldn’t shake this feeling in his gut that something was wrong, something she’d been keeping to herself, although a glance at her locked mobile when she’d showered had showed she was talking to Jack about it. Rose grew quiet again, and Jon thought she may have finally drifted off to actual sleep. “Jon, ‘m scared, ‘nd I hate admitting that.”    
  
“Rose, we’re a hundred stories up. You’ve got armed guards outside the door ‘nd stationed in the lobby.” Jon didn’t sound patronizing, which Rose was immensely grateful for, but that wasn’t what she meant. How could she explain, make her insecurities known without seeming weak or stupid? Would he even understand?    
  
“I’m scared of going home. If your memory ‘nd that bartender are right, then somebody from home wanted to... well... we don’ really know what he wanted to do. That scares me.” His hand froze on her arm, and Rose could feel his deep inhale even across the gap. Then his hand slid up her arm, under the pillow, to clasp her hand. “You have no idea how terrifying it is knowing someone my father considers a friend, someone who knows me well enough to feel confident with approachin’ me in public, who thought I would leave with him before bein’ drugged, would try to hurt me or Amelia.”    
  
She found herself shivering, even under the heavy blankets. It wasn’t just terrifying, it was enraging. Rose hated the thought of Amy being hurt, how Jon’s drink was meant for her, and while being targeted scared her, the idea of anything happening to Amy made her want to find the sick fuck and strangle him herself. “Knowin’ he’s gonna be there when I get back, and not knowing who he is. I hate feeling this way.”    
  
“We’re gonna find him, Rose.” Jon squeezed her fingers softly, cupping his own around hers. It was strange, how his touch could just ease her. Rose didn’t understand it either, but since he’d come after her in the forest, she just felt safe. It wasn’t that ‘there’s a monster in my closet, can you hold me?’ Safe like her father radiates, or even the ‘I will shoot and/or stab anyone who tries to hurt you’ safe that Jack gave her. It was something else, and it confused her as much as it thrilled her. “I still have connections, ya know. I was thinkin’ I could call in some favors, get access to the Toclafane records ‘nd such.”    
  
“Then what?” Rose turned on her side and laced their fingers together on the pillow. Jon couldn’t see more than the shadow of her body, but he could picture the nervous frown. It was an odd realization for him, that he already memorized Rose’s facial expressions to match her tone of voice, something he had been pondering over while lying there. Donna had called him out on having a crush, and he hated to admit it, but she was right. Rose was getting under his skin. “Jon.”   
  
“See if anyone has ties to your family, ‘nd at the same time would someone I dislike enough to want to confront in public.” He shrugged, before realizing she probably couldn’t see. “But I doubt whoever it is would be stupid enough to come after you like that at home. Whoever he is, he’s clever. Sucks for him, because I’m cleverer.” Rose gave another heavy sigh and wriggled a bit closer to him.    
  
There was silence again, and Rose was conflicted. Logically, she knew she should get up and read or make some tea. Emotionally she wanted to snuggle into his arms and try to find that safe, content feeling she’d woken up to that morning. Jon had already made it clear he wanted to be friends, just friends, and just because he called her beautiful or stared at her when she wasn’t looking didn’t mean anything. She was a nubile, young woman, and he was a healthy man. He was going to look, just like she noticed when a man was fit. That didn’t mean they should broach lines in private. “Would a cuddle help you sleep? ‘M a superior cuddler, as you’re aware.” Rose hope he didn’t hear her choke on her breath. “Be kind’ve a rubbish friend, ‘nd an even more rubbish husband if I didn’ try to help you sleep.”    
  
“Yeah. That’d be really nice.” Rose moved closer, but Jon met her halfway. He waisted no time scooping an arm under her pillow and curling his other over her waist to let her snuggle her face into his bare chest. She froze, having expected a shirt like last night, but her nose and cheek were against warm, bare skin and a slight spattering of hair. He smelled amazing, and she mentally yelled at her body to shut up with its approval. The hand against her back began stroking in soothing circles, and Rose nearly whimpered when Jon buried his face in her hair and gave a humming sigh. “This’s really, really nice.” She  breathed, sliding an arm over his side and curling her other hand against his chest. Her lips brushed his skin, but she managed not to let her tongue slip out to steal a taste. “Can we add cuddling to the list of acceptable non-complicating things?” She pulled her face back to squint up at him in the dark, trying and failing to read his face.   
  
“Don’ see why not. Hugging’s on there, ‘nd this is like hugging, but lying down.” Jon shifted his head on the pillow, doing his best to keep his heart from racing. He hadn’t imagined Rose would say yes to his offer, and now that she was in his arms he was finding it very difficult to remember that they weren’t actually a couple. He’d never been one for relationships, first with doing a double Doctorate at uni, then work, and then running away to the mountains. Not that he hadn’t had the odd three or four month long attempt, or even the occasional weekend tryst. Rose felt different. “So, cuddling, hugging, and handholding.” He hadn’t realized how far up she had shifted until his lips brushed her nose as he spoke.    
  
“For a grumpy, mountain hermit who dislikes people, you’re surprisingly fluffy inside.” Rose’s minty breath tickled along his jaw as her lips brushed his chin. It sparked along his spine, making the retort he was forming about if she was calling him fat, lose it’s way to his mouth. “Bet you even secretly like Bandit.” Her whisper only made his ears ring as she rubbed her soft thumb along his bare spine. Jon was finding it difficult to breathe with her face so close, her lips sticking damply to his chin, and the curve of her nose resting against his lower lip.    
  
“If you tell anyone, ‘ll deny it.” Rose swallowed as Jon’s lips moved against her nose. The hand on her back had shifted, finding the small expanse of skin between her sleep top and bottoms, and each circle his fingers drew were making her skin tingle. She was drawn back to his sofa, the heated moment where she’d been lost in his eyes. Gods, she wanted to kiss him, to relieve this hot tension sparking in her stomach, making her feel unsteady even though she was lying down. She knew she shouldn’t, but it would be so easy. “Rose, you’re tremblin’.” His lips ghosted along her cheek, brushing the corner of her lips. His heart was becoming louder under her hand, beating rapidly.    
  
“Am I?” She tilted her head back, following the unfamiliar instinct that seemed to be driving her, and let her tongue slip out to dampen her lips, catching the side of his lip as she did. She heard and felt his breath catch, and that made up her body’s mind. Rose brushed her lips against his.    
  
Jon felt a bit dazed by the warm, velvet sensation. He returned the feather touch, holding his breath, almost afraid he’d misread a mistaken touch, but then Rose was sighing, caressing his lower lip between hers. His brain short circuited, coming back online with a single function. Kiss Rose. So he did, sliding his arm out from under the pillow to tangle in her hair as he hauled her flush against him. Her hand was on his face, so soft as she traced his jaw and cheek. She was so sweet, so yielding under his touch while meeting him with equal enthusiasm.    
  
Rose felt like she was soaking in a spa. Jon’s lips were so firm, yet ever gentle as he claimed her own. It felt so natural to curve her body to his, slipping her knee between his thighs as he held her tightly. It was new, but familiar, and when he teased his tongue along the seam of her lips, they parted to grant him access before she could think. His tongue met hers, imploring, teasing, as it swirled.    
  
_ Rose was on her back, panting for breath as Jon’s blue eyes glowed, sparking glittering stars into the room as her mind sang and swirled. His face glistened around his smile, sticky with the evidence of where his mouth had just been, how it had made her soar into a sky of exploding stars and clouds made of glitter. “You taste amazin’. Rose, I could do that all night.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Let me taste.” She whimpered, as the fireworks sizzled away, leaving the room swirling. His lips came down, as his hands stroked her breasts, sending more golden sparks into the air around them. Rose parted her lips for his tongue, and their mingled flavors poured into her mouth like candies, addictive, sweet but tart, and the bed listed as an aftershock of pleasure rocked her. “Again... again Jon...” he lifted up, burning her in sapphire suns, as he slipped down her body.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “This makes three, greedy girl. After this, ‘m making love to you.” He promised into her curls, and Rose was tossed into the stars again.  _ __   
  
“Rose.... Rose...” Jon was stroking her face as his words brought her back to herself with a twitch. His lips were still even with hers, barely touching. “Hey, wha’s wrong. I thought you wanted me to kiss you.”   
  
Jon had stopped kissing Rose as soon as she’d grown still. He was afraid he’d pushed too far, done something wrong, but her words eased his worry. “I did... I do... ‘s just. I remembered.” Her voice grew soft and timid, as she buried her face in his chest and gave her embarrassed giggle. “I remembered you... um... kissing other parts of me, ‘nd then kissing me afterwards because I wanted to... well, taste.” Her thigh shifted between his leg, and Jon felt a rush of reflexive desire as he processed her words.    
  
“Oh...I see.” He licked his lips, somewhat proudly satisfied that he’d maintained his tendency for giving pleasure before receiving when they’d been together. “And was it a good memory?” He fervently hoped so, not out of pride, but because he hoped he’d made her first time wonderful.    
  
“Three times over apparently.” Rose whispered, and Jon had to swallow a groan. “All three before we, actually... well, you know.”    
  
It was obvious she was unsure how to cope with the memories, and Jon didn’t want her to feel pressured into thinking he was wanting to revive more. Not that the thought of rolling her onto her back and burying his face between her thighs hadn’t been rattling around in his brain during the kiss, but because he knew this was not how they were going to keep things from getting complicated. His body, damn it to hell, was begging him to complicate it six ways from Sunday. Telling it to shut up, he tried to release her.    
  
Rose clung to Jon instinctively as he began to roll away. “Where’re you going?” She felt rejection burn hot in her gut as he sighed and audibly shook his head. He didn’t wrap his arms around her again, but he didn’t push her away either. “Jon... are you angry with me?”    
  
“No!” His exclamation made her jump, and he blew out a breath. “No, Rose. Gods no. I just need a minute.” He squeezed her hand softly and tried to roll away again, but Rose couldn’t stop the whimper of disappointment and he stopped. How could he kiss her like that and just stop? Right, no complicating things. Not only had she kissed him, but she’d shared a very arousing memory. That was the definition of complicated.    
  
“Sorry... Jon. I shouldn’t hav-“ He silenced her with his palm and gave a frustrated sigh, which only stirred the rejection and now guilt even more.   
  
“Don’t apologize. That was.... well frankly Rose, it was bloody fantastic, but if I don’ excuse myself to the shower you’re gonna spend the night with this wedged between us.” Jon rocked into her hip, and Rose felt her stomach do a flip at the long, hard erection straining against his pajamas. “‘Nd ‘m more of a gentleman than people think I am. So, be right back.” She let him go, rolling onto her back as her mind scrambled to make sense of it all. The en-suite door shut, followed by the sounds of the shower. When the realization came tumbling together, mingling with the pleasure from her memory and Jon’s passionate kiss, Rose groaned. The idea of what he was doing in the shower only fanned the flames higher, and she found her fingers slipping beneath her pajamas and knickers to relieve the yearning tension.    
  
Jon gasped as he braced a hand against the now hot tiles as his release washed down the drain. It had been a while since he’d finished so quickly, but Rose had driven him to a a near breaking point. So much for him promising himself, Rose, and their families that this wasn’t going to be complicated. Passionate snogging in bed and then discussing how he’d made her come three times with only his mouth was so far from complicated. Drying off, he slipped silently back into the room, determined to keep this from being awkward.    
  
Rose didn’t speak as he slid under the covers, but then she was snuggling back against him, and he gave into himself by wrapping his arms around her. “Feel better? Her whisper was light and innocent, and he felt his cheeks burn as he nodded and slipped his thigh between her legs to get comfortable. He froze when she laced their fingers together and sighed in an unmistakably satisfied way. “Me too.” There was a distinct note of teasing in her voice, and Jon bit back a groan. “Sweet dreams, Jon.” Sweet was definitely not going to be the description of what he knew he’d be dreaming of.    
  
  
  
  


  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Jon slid through the water, letting his momentum carry him halfway across before surfacing and settling for a steady breast stroke. Normally, he enjoyed an early morning jog, but that had been squashed once he found out that the security team would have to map his route, check it for risks, and then follow him in a vehicle. So he’d opted for swimming laps in the hotel pool. It was satisfying his body’s need for activity, but it hadn’t done much for fixing how he felt like a caged tiger. Rose had still been sleeping soundly when he’d slipped out of bed before six, his body having returned to its regular sleep pattern. He hated being so restricted, but he’d agreed to see this through.    
  
At least today he wasn’t confined to the hotel, since Rose had been given the all clear to continue on with her previous plans for the week the night before. Granted, he had no idea what those plans were, and they were meant to be shared by her and Amelia. Her cousin had apparently been flown home immediately after  Rose had been located, but before he and she had been brought in. Jon was going to head back to his cabin, after getting the repair supplies he needed, to fix his door, window while she was busy. Then he’d pack up his necessities for spending six months in Powell. Jon knew the security team would probably push back against it, but he didn’t care. He needed the space, to think, to breathe and wrap his mind around all of this in his space.    
  
He needed to figure out just how complicated last night had made things. That was best done away from Rose, away from the whole mess, because trying to think logically around her was hard. Well, it wasn’t exactly hard, so much as just smelling her perfume was now enough to make his brain take a back seat to his emotions. The fact that he hadn’t wanted to get out of bed, had wanted to kiss along her shoulder and neck, to tease her awake and see her smile proved that he needed to seriously get his emotions in check. For now, he was going to focus on swimming, to drive off the caged feeling and reclaim some normalcy back into his day.    
  
“Again, more core behind it this time.” Jack popped his mouth guard back in, from where Rose had sent it flying with a well placed punch. She rolled her shoulders, reclaiming her defensive stance. She tried not to think of Jon, of the empty bed she’d woken up to as Jack knocked on the door. She wanted to focus on her self defense training, something her dad had insisted on after the incident at school years ago. It was how she had started every morning, barring the last few days. Her mind kept straying down to Jon, who’d apparently gone for a morning swim.    
  
Rose barely saw Jack’s incoming punch, but she side stepped, blocking it with her arm, and unleashing a punch of her own. Her thinly padded gloves collided with the side of his jaw, this time only sending him stumbling back long enough for her to spin on her foot and aim a kick at his gut. Then she was being yanked off balance, hitting the mat with an ‘oof’, as Jack towered over her. “What is with you, Rosie? Two days off, and you’re acting like you’ve never had a lesson in your life.” He extended a hand, helping her up.    
  
Rose pulled out her mouth guard to spit into a nearby towel. “I don’t know Jack. Maybe I’ve got a lot on my mind, like, I dunno, the fact that someone was plannin’ on kidnappin’ me and Amy.” She grumbled, knowing full well that it hadn’t been that thought that distracted her. “‘Nd we’ve been sparring for twenty minutes non-stop. Usually we’ve moved on to the ground holds by now.”    
  
“Pretty sure you’ve done enough holding and being held the last few days.” Jack snickered, but all the same he began unstrapping her helmet as she undid her gloves. “You sure that’s not the reason? Are you off your game because your stamina’s been wasted in other more satisfying physical activities.”    
  
“Jack!” Rose threw her gloves at him hard, not totally shocked at his accusations. “Not that it’s your business, bu’ no. My stamina’s not been waisted in other activities. It’s not like that!” She stepped back onto the map, flexing her fingers as he snorted in disbelief. “Jon ‘nd I aren’t like that!”    
  
“Rose, I’ve seen you lie and act for the last three and a half years. The way you were looking at him during that interview,   
and the way you were holding his hand walking back into the hotel last night wasn’t acting.” Rose had thought he was still discussing his theories, but as he tackled her to the floor without warning and began to attempt to pin her arms, she realized he was distracting her. “You like him.”    
  
“We’re just friends!” She spat back, using her flexibility to get her legs free, snag his arm, and twist until she had him in an arm bar. His free hand slapped the mat, and she released him to roll away. Hopefully the flush from working out would hide her face. Did just friends kiss that way in bed or barely avoid having sex? Her emotions said absolutely not. “Jon doesn’t want to complicate things.”    
  
“Translation, you two have almost shagged again then?” Jack’s smug smile was the only warning Rose got before he came at her again, but this time she saw it. Growling out her frustrations, she met him halfway, using her lower body strength to brace his attack and shove him back, pinning him down to go in for the pressure point in his neck. “Can’t bullshit me, Rose. I know you too well.” He laughed, bucking up to roll her onto her back.    
  
“You are such an arse!” Rose couldn’t move her hands, but she managed to get her legs bent, positioning herself to flip him over her head. Jack’s teasing, knowing smirk was infuriating as it hovered inches from her face. “It was just a kiss!” She growled, and the door opened, making them both freeze. Jon was standing there, towel over his shoulder, still damp trunks hanging low on his hips, and Rose forgot how to breathe, much less fight. His blue eyes took them in, narrowing slightly, before he snorted and closed the door behind them.   
  
Jon swallowed back the flare of jealousy in his chest. He hadn’t expected to walk in and find a shirtless Jack pinning Rose, clad in nothing but a sports bra and leggings, to the floor with their faces inches apart. He also hadn’t expected to hear her declaring their incident last night as just a kiss. Although, he should have. The way Jack stood up slowly, beaming like a bloody moron, as Rose scrambled to her feet was beginning to confirm suspicions he’d forgotten he had. “Don’ stop on my account.” He stepped around them, doing his best to ignore how Rose’s bum looked in the black spandex, or the way her bare stomach looked slicked with sweat. “Just gonna order breakfast.”   
  
“Good lesson, Rose. Work on your punches. I’m going to clean this up.” He heard Jack say, but he ignored the Captain as he tossed his towel over the desk chair in the bedroom and picked up the menu by the phone, perhaps too roughly. Jon wasn’t jealous. He refused to admit it. The sneer pulling on his lips was because Jack was annoying, simple as that.    
  
“Um, are you gonna shower?” Rose’s voice was a bit winded, but Jon didn’t turn, even when the door shut. “I just always shower after self defense lessons.”   
Jon forced himself to keep his eyes on the menu. She sounded almost like she was defending herself by saying it.    
  
“Want anything to eat?” He picked up the phone, finally looking over at Rose. She was pulling her ponytail out, looking a bit uncertain.    
  
“Yeah, um, two slices bacon, fried egg, and a bowl of oatmeal.” If Rose didn’t know any better, she would have sworn Jon looked like he was angry. No, not angry, but like he’d learned something that didn’t sit right with him. She wondered, as he picked up the room phone, if he had remembered something? Worse, if he was upset with her for some reason. “Everything all right? You look irritated.” She moved towards him, wanting to touch his arm, but also afraid to toe that line again. He obviously didn’t want to, given the way he looked away from her.   
  
“Peachy.” He paused in the middle of dialing the kitchen extension. “‘Nd you can take the shower.” Rose thought he was going to add something to that, but he simply began ordering breakfast.    
  
Confused by his sudden cold behavior, given how their night and previous days had gone, Rose ducked into the ensuite. As she scrubbed off the sweat and the faint remnants of Jack’s cologne, she wondered if last night was the problem. In the light of the morning, Rose was beginning to see that she had grossly overstepped their agreed on lines. “Gods, you’re an idiot.” She sighed to herself. Why had she given in? They’d agreed to keep things platonic in private, and she’d practically asked him to give her a repeat of the missing night. He was a guy, of course that would turn him on, but hadn’t he made his point clear when he’d gone to the shower? “Stupid Rose... stupid stupid-“ she snapped her lips shut as the door opened. “Jon?”    
  
“Expecting someone else?” Jon rolled his eyes, knowing full well she couldn’t see through the heavy red curtain. Maybe she was expecting Jack? If she wasn’t a virgin anymore, then nobody would notice if Jack snuck in for a little shower fun. “Just gonna shave. Be done in a second.” He grabbed his razor and shaving cream, then turned on the sink.   
  
“You could’ve been my faceless stalker.” Rose snorted.    
  
“Or Captain Tosser?” He shot back before he could stop himself. Mentally kicking his stupid mouth, Jon splashed water on his face. Then, he heard the curtain yank back as Rose made a noise he’d never heard from her before   
  
“Excuse me?” He looked up in the mirror, expecting to see her reflection peeking around the curtain, with a guilty expression. Except, she was standing right behind him, completely naked, hair leaking rivers down her skin. “Exactly what are you implying, Jonathan?!” Rose didn’t look guilty. She looked livid.    
  
Jon spun, snorting as she ground her teeth. “I’m not implyin’ anything. ‘M stating the obvious. No wonder the first thing he wanted to know was if we fu-“ The slap came with such force and speed, cutting off his statement, that he couldn’t have predicted it. It echoed in the room, the pain amplified by her wet palm and his bruised jaw.    
  
“How dare you?!” Rose could not believe the accusations Jon had just thrown. She clenched her burning palm closed, feeling hot, angry tears stinging her eyes. “How fucking dare you accuse me of somethin’ like that? Where do you get off?”    
  
“You slapped me!” Jon gasped, cupping his cheek. “You slapped me!”    
  
“You bloody deserved it! What right do you have accusin’ me of shagging my best friend?!” Rose knew she was shouting, but she didn’t care. Jon had no right to accuse her of something like that, with Jack of all people.    
  
“‘M your husband! That’s where I get off!”   
Jon snapped, bracing himself for another slap. Rose looked murderous, but she wasn’t denying it. He was about to point that out, when Rose tossed her wet hair.    
  
“Funny, Jack’s husband doesn’t accuse him of it.” She cocked her eyebrow as she pointed a finger at him. Jon felt his face morph into shock as he processed her words. Jack was married, to a man? “You don’t get ta play the husband card. You’re runnin’ out in six months! Jus’ like you ran out las’ night, ‘nd again this mornin’.” Her words came out high, cracking as tears spilled down her cheeks. Jon felt his gut twist in guilt. “You don’ get to do that ‘nd then be jealous! You can’ have it both ways!”    
  
Jon registered Rose’s words, the real reason behind her anger, just as she slapped a hand over her own mouth and grimaced. He hadn’t even considered how his actions last night and this morning would have affected her. “I need ta finish my shower.” Rose was turning away, but her rant had triggered something inside of him. What he had thought was her acting on stress, on needing something to distract her, last night was more than that. Now he’d hurt her, had insulted her because of his own natural instinct to be rude, to push people away in order to guard himself. “I thought you were different.” Her words were nearly drowned out as she stepped into the shower.   
  
Jon knew his next decision could make or break everything. He could go back to shaving, ignoring the fact that he’d just acted like a raging twat without knowing the facts, and permanently affix that line they’d been saying they wanted but blatantly toeing. On the other hand, he could get in that shower, apologize, and throw the line out the window with his sanity. Obviously that part of his mind had gone on a permanent holiday, anyways, because he was striding towards the shower. He wasn’t surprised when he eased it open and found Rose standing under the steaming downpour, hands over her face, shoulders shaking. He’d already made up his mind, but that sight just confirmed that it was the right one.    
  
“Rose, ‘m sorry.” Rose jumped, gasping, and she almost slipped. Jon caught her by her elbows, swallowing hard as he steadied her. Then she jerked away, and that ball of guilt choking his chest tightened as she turned her face away. “I shouldn’ve spoken to you like that. It was wrong. I should’ve just asked, politely, over breakfast.”    
  
“Don’t. Jus’ don’t. I learned my lesson with Jimmy Stone about men who throw accusations then turn all sweet.” Rose glowered up at him, and Jon saw something in her expression he never expected. As much as she was trying to look angry, Rose was afraid. “Next, you’ll grab my arm ‘nd pull a knife on me for breakin’ up with you.” What the hell was she talking about? Then Jon remembered the little hints she’d dropped. She’d had one boyfriend at school, who was now in jail for life, and on Jack’s first day on her detail he’d gotten cut while protecting her at school. “‘M smart enough to know better now.”   
  
“Rose, I would never, ever hurt you.” Jon’s voice was crushed, and Rose realized belatedly she was naked. She crossed her arms over her chest. A part of her contemplated screaming her code word, knowing her team would come rushing in, but then Jon was reaching out so tenderly to tilt her face back to his. No, she wouldn’t listen to his lies. He’d shown his true colors, even if his oceanic gaze was radiating contrition. “If I ever, ‘nd I mean ever, make you feel like ‘m a danger to you physically or mentally, you have full permission to have your team take me out ‘nd kick my arse. Then my mum ‘nd Donna will murder me.”    
  
That was not what Rose had been expecting. She had thought he would give the typical ‘it’ll never happen again. I promise, jus’ keep this between us.’ rhetoric. She felt her arms drop in surprise, as he flicked his gaze between her eyes, his thumb stroking her chin softly. Her mind caught up with the full impact of the situation. Jon was in her shower, half naked apologizing, not denying he had been jealous, saying he’d rather be beaten and killed before he ever made her feel like she wasn’t safe with him. This was beyond complicating things. “If you don’ kiss me right now, ‘m gonna shove you out of this-“   
  
Rose didn’t get to finish her sentence because Jon had backed her into the shower wall and claimed her mouth with a passion. She scrambled for a grip on his wet skin, her heart soaring as he sought entrance with his tongue. She yielded eagerly, sighing as he tangled his hands in her hair. Desire flared to life inside of her, fanned higher by the lingering anger. She found purchase on his hips, biting at his lower lip with a groan as she pulled him against her. Gods, this felt so good, so right. Forget not complicating things. Rose wanted him.    
  
Then, to her irritation and disappointment he wrenched back, gasping for air. “No! Don’t you dare kiss me like that ‘nd-“   
  
“Do you want to have the first time you remember as me pinning you against that wall ‘nd makin’ you scream so loud tha’ Jack comes runnin’ in thinkin’ you’re in trouble?” Jon was using all of his self control not to do just that. The tension he’d been carrying since he’d kissed her last night was demanding release, and it wasn’t in the mood to be gentle.  It was roaring at him to have Rose right there. Yet, he knew it wouldn’t be right, not for the first time, the true first time. “Because I don’.”    
  
“I...” Rose struggled to get air into her lungs at the image. It was equal parts terrifying and tempting. She glanced down, finding Jon’s swim trunks tented deliciously. “I want...” Fortunately, and yet disappointingly, the decision was made for her by a soft rap on the ensuite door.    
  
“Your Highnesses, breakfast has just been delivered.” Curtis Dow, the number one man on her detail for the day, called in politely. Rose felt her cheeks flush, as she realized that he and Henry Singh, her number two, had probably overheard the entire argument and the question Jon had just thrown at her.    
  
“Um, thanks! We’ll be out in a mo’.” Rose called, sounding far too shrill for her own liking, blushing furiously as Jon flashed her a ‘well, do you?’ look. She cleared her throat. “After breakfast?” She managed to ask, as Jon reached past her to turn off the shower. Her mind felt like it was on overload, and his bare chest brushing her nipples only made it worse.   
  
“No.” His voice was low, directly in her ear, and Rose shivered. “We both have things to do today, bu’ tonight.” Her thighs tingled as Jon brushed his nose and lips along her hair, and he danced his fingers along her shoulders, making her eyes flutter shut “Will make that memory you had last night pale in comparison.” Then he was gone. Rose staggered in place as she opened her eyes to see only the wet wall. “Here, I’ll shave after breakfast.” A towel appeared, and Rose took it. Then she heard the ensuite door open and close. That’s when she decided it was entirely possible to want to murder one’s husband and shag him senseless with the same breath.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Rose wished Amy was still in the city, because she needed girl talk. Today was supposed to be a full on spa day, but it wasn’t nearly as fun alone. While it was relaxing for the most part, like having her nails and toes done, her hair touched up, and a hot stone massage, other parts royally sucked, pun intended. A full leg and under arm wax was never as tolerable alone as it was when your cousin and best girl friend was nattering on about her boyfriend or other such normal things. Texting and face timing was not cutting it, and there were some things that Rose needed to ask face to face. 

It was no family secret that Amy had more experience in certain areas than Rose, after all, it had been Jackie who’d walked in on Amelia and Rory in a guest room a week after Amelia turned seventeen. Then again, everyone, except Amy, knew that even though the two broke up every few months, that Rory had bought a ring two months ago. Everyone also knew she was going to say yes. So, as Rose sat having her legs soothed with aloe based lotion, she wished vehemently that Amelia was there to discuss what was coming in a few short hours. “Hopefully you, multiple times.” Is what Amy would have said. 

It wasn’t that Rose didn’t know what to expect, it was just that she was a mixture of heady nerves and tremulous anticipation. Like any typical teenager, she had gushed and gossiped with her school friends growing up and they’d all taken the plunge. She’d snuck into other dorms after lights out to paw through sex tips and watch poorly scripted pornography clips or scandalous instructional videos with her clutch of friends, snacking on crisps and soda. She also wasn’t unaware of her own body, having discovered the joy of self pleasure in absence of an active sex life. So, she knew what to expect. She knew, in essence, how to reciprocate pleasure to the man who was waiting. Just thinking about it made her whole body tingle, desire seeping into her core. 

What she was so nervous about was the fact that after breakfast, when getting ready for the day had turned into frantic half dressed snogging session in the closet, everything she knew had just melted out of her brain. Kissing Jon completely obliterated her ability to think. How the hell was Rose supposed to remember all the tips and tricks she’d catalogued vicariously through others, when she couldn’t even get her hands to do what she wanted with they kissed? She’d wanted to explore the planes of his bare back when he’d been plundering her mouth with that wicked tongue, but somehow her hands adhered themself to his arse and refused to move! Although, Rose wasn’t complaining about that. His arse was magnificent, even through thick, black denim. 

Without Amy there, Rose was forced to try to make a list of things to remember. Number one was wearing something sexy under her clothes, which reminded her of her order at the lingerie store. A quick phone call in route to her massage room informed her that the store manager had seen the news, connected that to the fact that it was her order and she was essentially on her honeymoon, and had expedited the fulfillment and it was already in route to the hotel. That solved the sexy vs pretty and demure conundrum of her wardrobe. Number two was informing her night detail she’d need them to station at the end of the hall and not her door, which was simple text to Jack. She didn’t explain why, but judging by the shocked face then devil face emojis he sent back, he knew the reason. Third, she needed to take a proper bath. She wanted to be clean and trimmed, and since her post workout shower had been so pleasurably interrupted, that was simple. Although, it meant she’d have to skip her reservations for afternoon cocktails at some place Amy had picked. Rose didn’t mind avoiding that at all, and as she arrived back at the hotel at half past three, she took the time to go through her newly acquired wardrobe additions. It only took her a minute to pick out the perfect set. 

Jon was satisfied that he had gotten his cabin back in order. It had taken the better part of the morning to het the new door and window, clean up the mess left behind by the response team, which had only been exacerbated by blood Bandit taking advantage of the openings to raid his pantry and cabinets. Then he’d dumped any perishable food items in the compost heap outback, box up the non-perishables for Donna to pick up and take home or to a food kitchen. After that, he’d put up the new door and installed the new window, declining offers for help from the security team who had ridden with and followed him up. After that he had to go meet with Donna’s solicitor, to give her and Lee power of attorney over his land and the account that the taxes and utilities came out of. 

Throughout his day, Jon found it exceedingly difficult to get his morning with Rose out of his mind. It was so much easier to think when she wasn’t around. The woman turned his logical, genius mind into mush with a smile. Her touch and kiss completely erased any sort of coherent thought. He’d come to the conclusion that he had gone completely insane. It was the only explanation as to why this spunky, funny, clever, gorgeous woman had managed to wriggle his way under his skin. No woman had ever made him feel so confused and completely centered all at once. 

When he’d sold off majority shares in Vortex, removing his name and taking back the trademarked brand, Jon had sworn off ever reintegrating completely back into society. He had his family and their friends, and that was all he had needed. Marriage, love, or any future containing that sort of thing had not been anything he’d wanted. Yes, he occasionally had gone out over the last few years and indulged his baser urges, but all parties involved had agreed before hand that it was just scratching an itch. He’d even generously taken Lee’s place at his stag night for the dance from the stripper, mostly because Donna would have murdered Lee’s best friend if he hadn’t. Never once had the prospect of sex seemed as equally thrilling as terrifying.

Rose was different. She made him want to touch his savings and fill their hotel room with flowers and candles, then worship her body until she melted in his arms. She also made him want to shove her face down into the pillow and fuck her hard and fast until she forgot her own name and couldn’t walk. They’d been together for a couple of days, but the silence of his cabin, that had once been soothing and calming, now felt empty and cold. It had taken him a while before he admitted to himself that he was missing her. It had been years since he’d missed anyone besides his family. It kept nagging at him, making him wish there was cell service, so he could text or call her. As it was, all he could do was lay out his plans for the evening. 

It had been ages since he’d actually wanted to plan a romantic night. Before he’d left, Jon had reserved them a table at the restaurant that was off the right of the lobby. He’d learned that Rose had a standing reservation there for the rest of her stay, but he’d had them switch it to his card information instead. Luckily, he’d been smart enough yesterday to pull a substantial money out of his and Donna’s joint account, where the bulk of his share revenue had been sitting untouched. Driving back to the hotel, though, he wondered if he should have just ordered dinner to the room. One part of his brain wondered if she had changed her mind, and then nagged him saying he should. His brain wasn’t in control though, which was odd for him. It seemed that his feelings had taken over. 

Those feelings were also stirring up fears he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. What if he didn’t satisfy her? What if all this tension inside of him kept him from performing, or worse, turned him into a two pump chump?! Of course, if that happened, he wouldn’t leave her unsatisfied. Jon had always prided himself in being a generous lover, but that had previously been more for his own pride. There was just something that stoked a man’s ego when he knew he’d given his partner multiple orgasms, a sense of smug satisfaction that he’d secured a spot in the woman’s top five, if not the top, best sex partners. Thinking about Rose though, there was none of that selfish ego in it. He wanted to satisfy her just for the sake of her own release. 

Jon was finding it hard to understand how yesterday he’d been practically counting down the days until six months, but now he was counting down the minutes to get back to Rose. Three and a half days, that was all it had taken for her to become the thought that he kept coming back to. It wasn’t just sex, either. It was just her, being around her, holding her hand, making her smile. Which was why, when he’d arrived at the hotel, passed the keys of his truck to a security guard to take to the shipping facility where it would be carted off to Powell, that he’d headed to the concierge desk. There he’d ordered their top tier romance package, to be set up in the room while they were at dinner. Then he’d practically run to the lift, almost forgetting his bag that he’d thrown clothes he’d needed for the next few days. 

“Rose! ‘M back!” He dropped the bag by the door, following the scent of shampoo and upbeat music to the bedroom area. Rose was just emerging from the ensuite in a billow of steam that smelled like Jasmine and sandalwood and some other tantalizing fragrance he couldn’t place. Not many people could make a calf length white fluffy hotel robe and slippers look like a million credit gown and heels, but Rose did. Her hair was curled into soft waves around her face, and her makeup was done similar to the way it had been the night they’d met, all smoky eyes and full red lips

“Mmmm I like a man all sweaty and covered in dust.” Rose giggled as she took in Jon’s work soiled jumper and trousers. She’d never thought a grease streaked face and saw dust sprinkled hair could look sexy, but Jon pulled it off with a smile. “I missed you.” She found herself practically gushing as soon as she saw him. She almost felt stupid, because it had only been seven or so hours, but then he’d stepped in closer and curled his arms around her waist lightly.

“I missed you too.” Jon wanted to just pull Rose against him then and there, but he was mindful of the fact that he was filthy and she was already made up. So, he kissed her softly, feeling that gap her absence had been causing all day to fill up as she sighed into his lips. He kept it light, teasing her with soft brushes of his tongue, until he had to force himself back. 

“So, are we goin’ out for dinner or stayin’ in.” Rose needed to focus on her her list or she’d forget. Just him being there had edged off the bit of loneliness she’d felt all day, and she felt lighter, almost floating as his fingers slipped away from her hips. 

“Out, well jus’ downstairs for dinner. ‘M gonna go shower before I get you all dirty.” Jon nearly said screw the reservation, but Rose lit up like a star at his words. That tongue touched smile broke across her face, as she headed for the closet door. Obviously she wanted to go to dinner, so he hurried in. Since she’d already done her hair and makeup, it wouldn’t take Rose long to dress, and so he quickly showered, bundling in his shaving and teeth brushing while in there. When he emerged, to get dressed, Rose wasn’t in the bedroom area. Her voice carried over from the sitting area, obviously on the phone as she said Amelia’s name. When he emerged, buckling his belt, he felt the Earth freeze and then turn upside down. 

Rose was in what he would have called a grey dress, had he seen it in a shop. On her though, her skin made the bluish undertones more visible. It clung to her curves, accentuating her breasts without showing cleavage, down to her thighs where it stopped just barely past mid thigh. Her supple legs glowed like they’d been kissed with morning dew, creating a tantalizing path down to grey strappy stilettos that revealed her smooth feet and now pastel blue painted toes. The only jewlery she was wearing was her wedding set, and it sparkled at him as she brushed her hair behind her ear and lowered her mobile. “You look amazin’.” She beamed at him as she spoke, and his hands suddenly remembered they were supposed to be buckling his belt.

“You look better.” 

Rose felt her heart swell as Jon openly oggled her from the doorway. “Um, no. Have you seen yourself?” He looked absolutely gorgeous, with the almost black, but still blue, jumper over his dark trousers. It made his eyes almost aquamarine in color, which left her wondering just how many shades of blue she could find to define that alluring gaze. Paired with his boots, the entire ensemble would have given anyone else the impression that he was imposing, but Rose found it all quite enticing. When he pulled on his leather coat, it transformed him into what she could only define as noir knight. 

“Yeah, I have, ‘nd as sinfully sexy as I am, you look way better.” Jon preened internally when Rose raked her eyes over him. He knew he was good looking, but he’d never, even in his mid twenties, turned the head of women her age. They normally went for the pretty boys, and he was far from pretty. “Shall we?” He offered her his elbow, unable to keep the grin off his face when she slipped her arm in his. If they hadn’t had an audience in the lift, Jon would have done something about the way Rose was pressing into his side. The sparks between them seemed to be glowing from her eyes.

Rose could feel the eyes of the people in the queue for the restaurant on them, as they strode past the velvet rope to the maitre de. On her rare outings with potential suitors, as they were so formally called, in the past the stares had always made her feel self conscious. With Jon, though, they didn’t. She felt comfortable on his arm, nothing at all like this was their actual first date. The assured way he guided her to their table made her feel, for the first time, like people were looking at them both and not just at her. “Never get used to being oggled at like ‘m a zoo animal.” She admitted, when he pulled out her chair.

“Not so much a zoo animal as art work up for auction.” Jon chuckled as he took his seat. He looked around, counting no less than thirty people gaping at them. There was a group of younger men in clean suits at a table practically stripping Rose down with their eyes. Those he ignored, but when a man about forty five or fifty looked behind what was obviously his wife, and caught Jon’s eye, he paid attention. It was some investor name Kyle or something he’d met at a conference once, really slimy, way too handsy with his secretary, and used far too much hair product to hide his bald spot. The man flashed him a conspiratorial smirk and raised his scotch with a nod at Rose. He knew what the man was implying ‘Good job on scoring that young piece of tail.’ Jon sneered at him, fixing him with his most lethal of glowers. Rose wasn’t a trophy.

“What’s with the glower?” Rose turned to find out what had made Jon look so protectively livid, but he touched her left hand and she stopped. 

“Nothin’ for you to worry about, just someone I met once bein’ a slime ball about our age difference.” He squeezed her fingers, and Rose noticed that when he had taken her hand, it had been with his own left. This displayed their rings to the rest of the room. “Which is somethin’ people are gonna comment on, a lot, you know.” 

“Doesn’ bother me.” Rose paused as a waiter promptly delivered two glasses of water and an appetizer platter. “Did you already...” Jon’s grin as he snagged a strawberry and popped it in his lips finished his question. Of course he’d already ordered appetizers. She looked up at the waiter, Josh according to his tag. “Um, I’ll have the apple glazed chicken breast, with a side of seasonal vegetables and roasted potatoes.” 

“‘Nd I’ll have the lamb chops with chef’s choice sides.” Jon passed their menus off, and to Rose’s surprise, continued on. “Doesn’ bother me either. I just wanted to make sure it doesn’t cause an issue on your end.” He stroked her fingers again, sending tingled up her arms. “I couldn’ stop thinking about you today.” His voice had dropped, taking on a gentle tone that made her heart flutter. 

“Me either.” Rose was looking up from under her lashes, and it took Jon half a breath to realize she had been nervous about admitting it. He was relieved she felt the same, and it eased some of his nervous energies. He wondered if she was aware just how irresistible she looked like that, all shy and sweet. “‘Nd not just about what’s coming after dinner. I just can’t get you out of my head.” Logic was rearing it’s annoying head again, trying to point out that feeling so completely enamored by her presence, much less smile, was not what they’d agreed on. He ignored it. “Makes me feel really, really good that you were thinking of me too.” 

“‘M glad to hear it. Sorta worried maybe I’d pushed things too far.” Jon reached out to save her thumb from her lips. She was nervous, and he was beginning to think maybe he’d gone a but overboard that morning. “I haven’, right? You can barely look-“ 

“Never! Gods, Jon.” Rose hoped nobody but him could notice her blush. She’d been lost in thought about what was coming in only a couple of hours, and his eyes were just so breathtaking. She knew she shouldn’t be feeling so nervous or put too much thought behind it. She just kept wondering if maybe she was pushing things too fast, and that he was going with it for her own sake. “S Just, you’re sure you’re okay with me, right. With everything that comes with me.” His response was enough to thrill her and terrify her all at once. 

“Yes, Rose. I am.” Watching her hesitant smile blossom into a full blown grin made Jon’s heart soar. There was always the fact that he could run in six months if he didn’t like everything that came with her, the logic was pointing out. Jon didn’t say that out loud, because he didn’t want to think about it. One thing he’d learned from living away from society is that living in the day he was in was enough. As it was, releasing Rose’s hand so she could eat, he felt happier and more content than he’d felt in years. Logic could go hurl itself off the hotel roof.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose couldn’t exactly remember what had sparked the topic, but by the end of Jon’s story about the time he and his grandad had accidentally stolen a delivery van to make sure Donna’s wedding cake arrived on time, her sides were aching from her laughter. “She still doesn’t know why Grandad’s tie was soaked!” Jon wiped his own eyes, having been laughing hard himself. “Oh, hello!” Rose jerked her head to find the waiter standing there, watching them like he’d obviously been waiting a while. Then Rose noticed that some of the other guests were shooting them annoyed looks. Obviously they’d been louder than she’d thought. 

“Would either of you like dessert?” Jon glanced at his watch, a bit stunned to find it had been over an hour and a half since they’d sat down. He’d been so lost in conversation with Rose, in her laughter and gaze, that everything else had sort of faded. Secretly, he was glad for her security team, because he couldn’t say how many people had walked in and out around them. 

“No, ‘m fine.” Rose shook her head, trying recall some state of proper manners to herself. “Jon?” Only now was she seeing that some of the younger patrons had pulled out mobiles and had obviously sneaking photos and videos. She made a mental note to check her social media later, although she had a really great PR manager. Sometimes it was best to know before she could be blindsided with a meeting. 

“None for me.” Jon waved a hand. “Have them add a forty-percent gratuity for your.” He looked to Rose, who was sliding her chair back to stand. He followed suit, extending his elbow to her, and once she took it he led her out to the lobby. The concierge at the desk flashed him a thumbs up sign, and he felt his stomach flip. His little surprise was ready. “Back to the room?” 

“Yeah.” Rose shivered as a thrill of excitement went down her spine. The amusement from their dinner conversation was swiftly melting to a burn in her core under Jon’s heated gaze. Stepping into the lift, she shifted closer to his side. “Thanks for dinner. ‘M glad we went out.” His arm slid around her waist, and for a moment Rose thought he was about to kiss her. His eyes had lingered on her lips, until two of the security detail slid in. They were new, but vaguely familiar. Rose realized her parents probably sent them over from the palace security to reinforce her team. 

“Me too. Hopefully you’ll like my other surprise.” Jon was a bit anxious about the order he’d placed for their evening. Did Rose even like romantic gestures? Hell, he didn’t even know if she liked getting flowers. Still, the way her face lit up and her fingers curled against his chest gave him hope. This time, the lift ride seemed to last a blink, but as they stepped out, something made him pause. The hallway was off, but he couldn’t quite figure it out until Rose pulled a keycard out of a thin pocket that had been unnoticeable in her dress. The guards weren’t at the doors! They were positioned by the lift and then at the end of the hall by the emergency stairs. “Opening your own door tonight?” He chuckled, although curious.

“Yeah.” Rose slid the keycard in and pushed the door open, looking back at Jon and offering him what she hoped was a sultry smile. “Thought we’d appreciate a little extra privacy.” The smell of something fragrant made her look forward again, and she stumbled to a stop as her heart leapt into her throat. 

The lights of the room had been dimmed, and a massive bouquet of roses rested on the table where they normally took breakfast. Candles were scattered about, causing the sensual, spicy, and slightly floral aroma. Beyond the main room, Rose saw the bedroom lights had been dimmed as well, with more candles scattered about, and on the desk was a large platter with fresh fruit, a small pile of chocolates, and a bottle of what looked like wine on ice. “Oh....wow.” Jon’s hands found her waist, and Rose felt a bit dizzy. She wasn’t sure what to expect coming up, but a romantic room setting prepared in secret had not crossed her mind. 

“Dance with me.” Jon whispered in her ear, and Rose realized he had turned on the surround sound stereo. A slow, swaying, jazz tune was filling the room with it’s soft, dulcet tones. All in all, it caught her off guard. For someone who claimed he’d never been on for relationships in the past, he could go full blown romantic in a blink. 

“I’d love to.” Jon spun Rose around to pull her into his arms. It had been a while since he’d danced, the last being at Donna’s wedding, but he was pleased that he remembered the basic placement of his hands and how to move his feet. “Didn’ take you for the romantic type, Doctor Noble.” Her cheeks were tinging pink, and Jon was immensely glad the song was only a slow box step. Rose in his arms was almost as potent as six straight shots of whiskey. “Or the dancin’ type.”

“‘Ve got the moves. Jus’ didn’t want to boast.” He teased back. Rose felt so wonderful in his arms, and the way her cheek rested against his shoulder as she giggled completely obliterated his earlier nerves. “Did’ya like your surprise?” Jon wouldn’t personally have picked out something that clearly broadcasted an intent to seduce, but it made Rose nod, so he didn’t regret doing it. She pulled back slightly, and Jon found himself lost in her eyes all over again. 

“‘S beautiful.” Rose had already begun to feel a bit punch drunk at the feel of Jon’s easy lead in the slow dance, as well as the spicy, slightly musky scent of his cologne. Now his eyes were pulling her in again, making everything around her pale in comparison to the soft intensity in the icy orbs. She couldn’t remember why she’d been so nervous before. It felt quite natural to slide the hand on his shoulder up to cup the back of his neck and meet his lips halfway. 

His kiss was soft at first, light, pressing and pulling as Jon continued to lead her to the slow beat. Then his tongue teased her lower lip, and Rose found herself slowing to a stop when she granted him access. His soft sigh as his tongue met hers hesitantly began stoking the low simmer of arousal that had been sparking off an on all day, and Rose let her other hand fall free of his fingers to curl along his side. “Are you sure?” Jon’s question was soft against her lips, even as his hands began mapping the curves of her waist. 

“Absolutely sure.” Jon had to swallow a groan at the husky timbre Rose’s voice had taken. There was no mistaking the way her fingers were teasing the nape of his neck and easing up his jumper, or the way her heart was beginning to increase against his own chest. “Are you?” Her fingers found his skin, and Jon was incapable of telling her no. 

“Oh yes.” They’d long since stopped dancing, so Jon felt no remorse in scooping Rose into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom. He did almost stumble when her warm lips pulled at his ear, but kept himself balanced to ease her down beside the bed. He went for her lips again, only to be stopped when she stepped back and reached behind her. He was hypnotized by her movements as the barely audible sound of her zipper drifted towards him, and he nearly complained that he’d wanted to do that, when his protest died in his mouth. Now he understood the lipstick and trim on her heels. Underneath that simple black dress was a vision in scarlet. 

Rose was wearing a nearly transparent red lace bra with straps that seemed to be made of nothing but thin, satin ribbons. It cupped her supple breasts, lifting them up, but was sheer enough to make his mouth water for the nipples now pebbling under an intricate flower design. Her torso was otherwise bare, giving him a delicious path down to the matching lace knickers that clung to her hips and, upon her slow turn, were designed like impossibly tiny shorts that showed off a tantalizing half view of her pert rear. The satiny, straps of the bra were indeed ribbons, and the prim bows were practically begging to be undone, preferably with his teeth. She was facing him again, and Jon was drawn from his reverie by the way she looked up from under her lashes. “I match the decorations.” 

“Yes you do.” Rose felt her head spin at the gravel in Jon’s voice, and she was thrilled her selection had been met with such evident approval. Jon seemed incapable of not staring at her, and an evident bulge was growing in his trousers. “Is that one of the ones we bought together?” She nodded, feeling more sexy than she’d ever felt when his lips twisted up in a satisfied smirk. “We have impeccable taste.” She was about to reply, but her words were lost when Jon practically ripped his jack, jumper, and undershirt off in two swift movements. He was just too damn beautiful for words, and before she could clear her thoughts, Jon had her in his arms again. The kiss wasn’t light anymore, it was deep, full of an unmistakable intention. 

Jon kicked off his boots while simultaneously exploring the expanses of bare skin he now had access to. Rose’s skin was so soft, and her lips and hands were matching his with the same fervor. The woman was just so irresistible, and it gave him a thrill that she found him the same, judging by how she was practically ripping his belt off. “Mm, eager are we?” He teased, nipping her lip to move her hands and get the buckle loose. Kicking his trousers aside, Jon seized Rose by the waist and lowered her to the bed. “Jus’ lay there ‘nd let me appreciate my part of the surprise.” 

Rose tried to lie still, but it was difficult with the way Jon was trailing his fingers along her neck down to her breasts. Yes, she’d had a few quite passionate groping kisses in her life, hell just this morning his hands had been in the way of her clothes multiple times, but this was different. His touch was simultaneously an exploration and a praise, each touch sparking stars under her skin, down to the red lace, over it, until a finger grazed over each of the covered nipples. “Oh!” She had known the sensation was coming, but feeling the pleasure made her gasp and arch slightly. His eyes brightened and darkened all at once, and the promise in them stole her breath. 

Jon continued his path down her body, watching, memorizing each spot that made her shift on the sheets and give tiny noises of approval. “You’re so gorgeous.” It was true, not just on the outside either. He’d never had a particular vision of what his dream woman would be, but suddenly it was cream colored skin wrapped in crimson, tinged pink, blonde hair splayed out, and amber gold eyes heavy lidded with desire. Savoring her shiver when his touch found her thighs, Jon didn’t slide his caresses inward to see if the lace was damp. He continued down the curve of her knee, the lines of her toned calf, to curl his fingers around her right ankle. “These are sexy, bu’ I doubt very comfortable.” He chuckled, lifting her leg up to kiss the inside of Rose’s ankle as he tugged her shoe off to toss it over his shoulder. 

“No.” Rose felt a clench deep in her core as Jon’s kiss turned to a brief nip at the dip of skin below her ankle. She didn’t know having her shoes removed could be arousing, but Jon had turned it into a predatory seduction with the way he held her gaze while switching legs. “You’re drivin’ me crazy.” She whinged, when he nipped her left ankle. Then, gods help her, he didn’t stop. Yes, he’d lowered her leg back to the sheets, but then he’d pushed her legs apart with both hands and was kissing, licking, and biting his way up the inside of her calves, then knees, and finally her thighs, switching sides in turn, those burning oceans of his eyes never breaking from hers. “Yes.” She was a bit embarrassed by the desperate plea that came from her lips when his nose grazed the now soaked lace sticking to her trimmed folds. She arched up to his lips, anticipating a kiss or lick, needing it with a desperation she’d never felt, but Jon chuckled and denied her yearning. His lips landed just below her navel. “Tease!” 

“Yes, but you’re enjoyin’ it.” Jon had been so tempted to have a taste of the arousal soaking through the lace, but he wanted to have Rose completely relaxed and ready. So he mapped her body with his mouth, seeking the spots he’d discovered earlier, his already hard length flexing with each of her breathless keens. Her hands were on his back, and the feeling of her nails digging lightly in was spurring him on. “This needs to go.” He murmured into the skin between her breasts, but before she could sit up, he caved into his need and shifted his mouth to the right. The lace had been soft against his palm, but it was rough on his tongue when he closed his lips around her breast and sucked. Her nipple was already peaked hard, and he swirled his tongue around it, groaning as Rose’s hand flew to the back of his head with a cry, obviously enjoying the way the now damp material was rubbing it under her tongue. He switched sides, repeating his tactic and earning himself a cock twitching keen of his name. “Off, off now.” He pushed up, needing to taste her skin. 

Rose gathered enough of her now pleasure drunken wits together to sit up, but before she could reach behind her to undo the thin ribbons, Jon was kissing her with a mind blowing fire. His calloused hand came around, freeing the bows, and then he was cupping her right breast with a delightful squeeze, as his tongue plundered her mouth. She tried to keep up with his pace, but quickly gave up, just responding to his attentions by letting her hands stroke and touch where they landed. Her whole body was on fire with need, and Jon was only fanning it higher. “More!” She gasped when he finally broke the kiss to press her back down onto the pillow, and capture her left breast in his lips. “Yes!” The sucking, swirling sensation made her shudder in the best way, dousing the arousal in her veins with the most potent of kerosene. It occurred to her, in hazy recognition, that she made have shouted a bit loud. Instinct born of years of keeping her self pleasure silent, had her biting her lip to swallow the mewl his slight pull of his teeth caused.

“Don’t hold back. Let me hear you.” Jon was pleased that Rose was vocal in her enjoyment, so seeing and hearing her restrain herself would not do. He switched over to her left breast, loving how she was already writhing under him, her hands frantic as they explored his back and arms. He gave a delicate nip at the pebbled bud against his tongue, having discovered on the other side that she liked the sensation. This earned him a loud keen. Her pleasure laden voice was as enticing as her body. His cock twitched in his pants, begging for some relief, but he ignored it for now. He wanted to taste Rose first. Her whine of disappointment at him relinquishing her breasts spurred him on, and Jon made his way down to the red lace hiding his prize. 

The thin material had darkened visibly, and in the minute gaps in the intricate designs, Jon could see the sparkle of her juices. He glanced up, finding Rose watching him with panting lips, and he held her gaze as he gave a testing stroke of his tongue, enjoying the brief, sticky, almost flavorless sample. Her hips jerked, thighs tightening briefly against his arms, as she gasps, and his chest swelled a bit in pride that such a teasing touch had caused that reaction. Holding her knees in place, he shifted forward to cover her entire mons with his mouth and gave a slow, soft, suck. To his delight, her hands flew to his head and she arched up. “Oh, tha’s fantastic.” He needed more, not just of the sweet yet slightly tangy taste, but of her responses. He released one knee to pull the material aside, revealing the neatly trimmed folds, and he parted them with another testing lick. Rose was delicious as she coated his tongue and bucked up to him with a cry of his name. “You’re so wet, ‘nd it’s all for me.” 

“Yes, all for you, don’t stop.” Rose did not care that she was begging. She was already so tightly wound that she was afraid another lick would send her over the edge, but she wanted more. She needed more. For one heart stuttering second, she thought Jon was going to rip her knickers, but he simply tugged them down, rocking back just enough for her to bend her knees, and then tossed them aside as he surged back down between her thighs. His eyes froze her in place as he gave her a wicked smirk, and then his tongue was laving an electrifying path from her dripping center to her pulsing clit. The sinful sound that came from his throat only intensified the wave of pleasure that shot up her spine. “Fuck!” She couldn’t help it, because that was the only exclamation that could describe the sensations he was gifting her. 

Jon groaned, pressing himself down into the sheets as he devoured Rose. She was delicious, wet, and hot against his mouth. She was beautiful under his touch, openly showing him her pleasure as she writhed and trembled with excited cries. He lapped eagerly at the arousal practically pouring from her, not feeling the least bit ashamed of how he was moaning and gasping at her body’s evident approval of his technique. She was tight around his tongue, when he thrust it in to greedily earn himself a deeper taste, so tight that his cock nearly throbbed in anticipation. “You taste fantastic.” He growled, pulling away with a wet pop to grin at Rose’s flushed face. Then he dove back in, lips focused on the hooded bud of her clit. Eager to make her come, to hear how she’d sound, he eased his middle finger into her, and he sucked intently as she dug her nails into his shoulder and clenched around him with a strangled gasp. 

“Yes!” Rose couldn’t keep still, she just couldn’t. Her whole body was alive, overwhelmed by the ecstasy Jon was causing. The slow, deep, twisting thrusts of his finger forced her head back into the pillow. “Please, Jon, please don’ stop!” His finger disappeared just as his tongue circled her clit, and Rose didn’t know whether to sob in disappointment or howl in pleasure. Then he was sliding two fingers into her, curling them up, as he gave a growling suck. “There! Oh, fuck there!” He’d hit a spot inside of her that created stars behind her eyelids. Coherent thought fled her mind when his other hand went over her hips to pin her down. She’d always been so self-conscious of the sounds her body made when she touched herself, but she wasn’t now. In between her cries of pleasure, Rose could hear the unmistakably wet noises of Jon’s mouth and hands working her. He was moaning and gasping and growling just as loudly as she was, and it blew her mind that he was enjoying this himself. She chanced a look down, barely able to keep her eyes focused, only to see his eyes closed, face awash in pleasure, as his tongue swirled and then disappeared when he closed his mouth over her for a desperate suck. 

She felt that familiar tension building, but it was so much stronger than her touch alone had ever managed. Rose clutched at the arm over her hips with her left hand, her right fisting the pillow beside her head. “‘M gonna... Jon... please don’.” Rose tried to bend her knees, to find some way to ease the tension, but he growled and gave a harder thrust with his fingers. She was almost there, her head spinning, heart racing, and she felt her toes curling into the sheets. His fingers stroked just right, as his tongue flicked in a firm circle, and she exploded. Her pulse roared in her ears, deafening her cry, as her heart nearly shot out of her chest. She expected him to stop, like she always did, but he only slowed down his thrusts and licks, sending extra, smaller, shockwaves into her core as she soared into the stars. 

Jon didn’t move from his spot until Rose’s grip on his arm relaxed. She was still shifting under him, eyes closed, panting out little whimpers, and it was beautiful. Feeling completely intoxicated on her, he shoved his pants down with one hand and crawled back up her body. An idea was unfurling in his mind, created by the memory of the night before. “Rose...” he sighed, kicking his pants aside to slot himself between her thighs. He stroked her lips with his thumb, causing her eyes to flutter open. “Last night... you said you wanted to taste...” he could feel how drenched his chin and lips were, and her soft gasp as she lifted her head was all the permission he needed. 

Jon was all too happy to press his lips to hers, and he nearly lost himself when she slid her tongue along his lip and gave a hungry groan. He couldn’t blame her, because she tasted absolutely amazing. The flavor of her own arousal on her lips and tongue made his entire body sing in approval. He gave into his own need, letting his cock slip between her well drenched folds, his gasp lost in her groan as Rose sucked greedily on his lip and rocked up to meet him. “Now, nownownow, please!” She panted against his lips, and he was not about to deny this woman anything. Taking himself in hand, Jon lifted his face away to drink in her expression, and he felt the Earth stop when he eased into her blazing, soaked, velvet center, causing her eyes to blow wide as she gave a long, breathless moan. Fantastic was an understatement, and perfection wasn’t anywhere near accurate either. 

“Fuck, Rose.” It was the first time all evening Rose had heard Jon swear, but it stroked her ego as she realized it was her that had caused the absolutely feral sound. He had stopped halfway in, as she clung to his arms and tried to make sense of the stretched, full, and yet still impossibly hungry for more sensation in her core. He slid back, almost out, and then with a grunt that may have been a strangled gasp sank into her swiftly, shooting white hot pleasure into her mind. “Too much?” He panted, as she struggled to remember how to breathe. 

“More, want more...” It was natural for Rose to wrap a leg around his hips, bending the other along his thigh, so she could rock up to meet his next thrust. She sought out his lips, as the intense rapture flooding her body. As if her words were a trigger, Jon truly began to move. His lips were possessive against her, as he set a deep, determined pace. Rose clung to him, catching each groan, each sigh, every throaty growl with her own mewls and gasps. It was glorious, how his hard cock stretched her, how the angle rubbed her still sensitive clit against his skin. His hand was on her breast, thumb rolling her tingling nipple as his tongue won dominance over her own. Everything evaporated from her mind except Jon, the way he felt inside of her, over her. She scrambled for purchase on his back, desperate to have him closer. She couldn’t get enough. 

Jon was drowning in Rose. The way her fluttering body clenched around him was absolutely addictive. Her nails stung his back, but it only intensified the pleasure, as the sound of their joined bodies filled the air. She was wetter than he’d ever experienced, which only made it so much more satisfying, and her cries of ecstasy filled the room to spur him on when he shifted his mouth down to taste the elegant lines of her neck and shoulder. “Come for me again, Rose. I need you to come for me.” He wasn’t going to let himself finish until she did, and he slipped a hand between them only to find she had beat him to it. “Yes, love, touch yourself.” Not slowing, Jon pushed up enough to watch her beautiful fingers rolling her clit in frantic circles as he thrust into her. “So gorgeous.” It was easily the most arousing thing he’d ever witnessed, and when he looked away to her face, the sight of her completely lost in pleasure was mouthwatering. 

Jon needed her lips under his, so he kissed her again, dropping back down onto his forearm to lave attention on her perfect breasts with his free hand as he gave himself over to his own pleasure. Rose was whimpering into his tongue, fluttering around hum, as her leg tightened around his waist. He sucked encouragingly on her lip, giving her nipples soft, rolling pinches in turns. “Yes, come for me. My Rose, my beautiful girl.” She was close, he could tell, and he gave himself to her just a bit harder and faster, sinking into her perfect, tight body over and over. Then she was yanking her hand away to wrap her other leg around his waist with a howl of his name. Jon let his control break, scooping his arms under his shoulder as he closed his lips over her shoulder. 

Rose was absolutely drenched, soaking his skin as he chased his own release. That tension was building low in his body, making his heart pound. He felt his balls tightening as his thighs began to tremble, heralding his impending climax. “So close, Rose, gonna come...” 

“Yes, Jon. Please! Need it, need you. Come for me.” 

Her words ignited the fuse, and in two more erratic thrusts, Jon detonated. He tossed his head back, shouting wordlessly to the ceiling as he held himself deep inside of her, electricity bolting up his spine and down to his toes as he emptied himself inside of Rose, inside his wife. That thought somehow made the release more intense, more complete, more satisfying, as he panted and dropped his forehead to her lips. “Fuck, Rose, fuck!” he gasped, finding his normally eloquent tongue stupefied with pleasure. “That was....” he couldn’t find a word that defined how amazing it had been.

Rose whimpered in loss as Jon slipped from inside of her and rolled over onto his back. She was still trying to regain feeling in her legs, but that wasn’t necessary because he hauled her over to sprawl across his chest and between his legs. He was grinning ear to ear, as he opened one eye to look down as he cupped her face. She found her voice, even though he throat was raw. “It was good?” She asked, reaching up to touch the bite mark she hadn’t realized she’d left on his chest. Gods she hoped it was for him, because for her it had been a damn near spiritual experience. Making love to Jon had made her feel things she’d never dreamed. 

“Good?” Jon laughed as he pulled Rose’s still trembling body up higher so he could kiss her face all over. “Rose, good isn’ even in the same dimension of what ‘m feelin’ right now.” The relief was evident on her face, and he had to roll his eyes and curl his foot over her calf to keep her in place. “Woman, you make me want to lock us in this room for the rest of time ‘nd never let you out of this bed.” Even that didn’t come close to describing the wild thoughts in his mind. Logic had been officially banished, and his pleasure stupored brain was trying to discretely erase the red circle around the six month mark. Yep, he was going insane, but at that moment he didn’t care. There was only one thing he was worried about. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

“Enjoy is the understatement of the century.” Rose preened at the goofy, satisfied, slightly smug expression on Jon’s face. She rested her chin on her hands, drinking in the stars dancing in his eyes as he gazed down at her. “‘M all for never leavin’ this bed. Don’ even think I can walk anyways.” She giggled, knowing feeding his ego was exactly what she was doing, but frankly she didn’t care. “Like you promised, way better than the memory.” That just shagged grin slicked into a superior smirk, and Rose felt her slowing heart give a swoop at it. “Definitely gonna want more later...” 

“I’ve created a monster!” Jon laughed, but he was not complaining in the least. They were technically on their honeymoon, after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter. I wrote it like 6 times, but I hated each one. This is the only part that I kept finding worked. Sorry

Rose winced as she stretched her legs under the blankets. Her thighs protested, and her stomach ached like when she tried out her old gymnastics moves. Other than that, she felt amazing, deliciously relaxed, and rested. The rested part came as a surprise, seeing as how she and Jon had been up until almost midnight unable to keep their hands off each other, and then he’d woken her up at three for a fourth round. She snuggled back into him, and froze when she found the bed empty. “Great.” She huffed, feeling a strong sting in her stomach of rejection. She’d been so certain he’d be there when she woke up. She didn’t want to open her eyes now, because she’d been do stupid. 

“Breakfast’ll be here in a bit.” Jon smiled from his spot against the doorframe, watching as Rose’s eyes flew open in surprise. He’d been observing her happy little wake up turn into a frown, but had immediately stopped it. The way she looked, pushing up on her elbows and blinking at him through her messy hair, was too gorgeous to stand. A nervous smile was pulling at her lips, as she pulled the sheets up over her bare chest. “Tried go wake you up, but you were dead to the world.” 

“How long have you been up?” Rose really wanted him to come lay back down with her, but Jon had already shaved and thrown on some jeans. He was shirtless, which was a delicious treat, but he’d been up longer than just to order breakfast. Rose didn’t want to think about what that meant. Last night had been wonderful, and she didn’t regret it. She was just beginning to wonder if maybe he wasn’t feeling what she did. 

“Um about an hour.” Jon offered Rose an apologetic smile. He hadn’t wanted to leave her bed, because frankly he’d been beyond comfortable. He had just needed to think, and thinking with her naked beside him had proved difficult. “Just showered off and shaved. I was thinking, about last night.” He sucked in a breath as Rose heaved a sigh and looked down. “I think maybe we need to clarify some things.” He was almost certain Rose was on the same page as him, but he couldn’t be sure. The ideas floating in his mind were absurd, he knew that, but they also felt wonderful. So, he crossed to sit beside her.

“I get it, Jon. It was jus’ sex, yeah.” Rose hoped her voice sounded stable, because inside her stomach was burning in disbelief. “You don’ want us to be more than friends-“

“Is that would what you think ‘m thinkin’?” Rose looked up as Jon looped an arm around her. She tried not to nod, but she couldn’t shake her head either. She knew how she was feeling, but there was no way he was. “Because it’s not. I want to give us a try, if you want.” Rose felt her disappointment and rejection at him not being in bed when she woke dissipate. Jon wanted her, really wanted her, to try for an actual relationship! 

“I do!” Jon oofed as Rose tossed the sheets aside and practically threw her arms around him. He hummed as she kissed him fiercely. Gods she could kiss. Just feeling her was enough to blank his mind, and after their jaunt last night, his body was highly attuned to her every move. “Oh hell.” She sighed, breaking the kiss and grimacing. “Guess we’ll have to tell Mum and Dad. I don’t think ‘s gonna go over well.” The low simmer of a possible morning pre-breakfast romp fizzled out. 

Rose did not blame Jon for his wince. The main thing keeping her parents from flipping their lids was the fact that she and Jon had assured them that the relationship would be fore the cameras only. “Gonna call, or are we gonna wait until we’re in Powell tomorrow afternoon?” She had almost forgotten, as caught up as she had been, that her little vacation ended tonight. Tomorrow she’d be back to work, to her life, which was more busy than most people knew. 

“Um, I’ll call. What about your family?” Rose was curious to know how they’d react to the change. She yanked the sheets back up as someone knocked on the main room door, causing Jon to jump to his feet. “Breakfast?” She asked hopefully, as he grinned and tossed her a robe. “‘M starving.” She really was, and as Jon pulled on a jumper, that hunger began to dance in other directions. 

“They’ll he a bit surprised ‘m actually trying to have a romantic relationship, but they like you.” Jon shrugged, as he headed to the door to see if breakfast had arrived. When he opened it, he was not the least bit surprised to see Jack standing behind the bellhop. He was surprised to see him smirking like he’s just won a wager. “Good mornin’ Jack. Rose is just getting decent.” He stepped back, grudgingly letting the man pass, as judging by the suit, earpiece, and concealed handgun, he was on duty today. 

“Surprised either of you are up this early, to be honest. Night shift said you two were up pretty late.” Jon was taken aback by how blunt Jack was, until he watched a throw pillow collide with the man’s face. Rose was in the room now, and she was shaking her head. She’d stolen one of his jumpers, and frankly she looked far too gorgeous in it than should be legal. Judging by the silent exchange occurring between them, there had obviously been things said the day before. Jack was positively gloating as he grinned and turned to Jon. “Commander Strax needs you to pick out a code name.” He dragged his eyes over Jon’s body, as Rose flopped down with her breakfast. 

“Ooooo! Doctor! Like the radio call sign you used.” Rose quite liked that name, because it somehow suited him. She avoided Jack’s smug ‘I told you so’ look, as she contemplated how Jon and Commander Strax would get on. Jon was obviously outspoken against war, where as Strax would willingly trade his role as Commander of security to return back to active military service. 

“That’ll work.” He dropped down to pick up his own plate, and Rose had to swallow back a shiver when he flashed her a heady look. “Will Strax be head of my team then?” Jon asked, but Jack cut in before Rose could answer. 

“Strax is Commander of Royal security as a whole. You’re being assigned Vastra Flint as head of your team.” Jack reached down to snag one of Rose’s bacon strips and grinned. Surprisingly enough, Rose perked up at the apparent news. Whoever this Vastra was, apparently she and Rose got along. “She’s..... unique. You’ll like her.” Jack continued, and Jon nodded. “Her wife, Jenny, is Prince Tony’s nanny and bodyguard. So, question, do I need to coordinate nightshifts with her team, or will we be posting at different doors?” Jon had a sneaking suspicion he’d been dying to ask this all morning, as if it gave him satisfaction. 

“Well.... um.” Rose met Jon’s gaze. She knew what she wanted, but did he want to jump immediately in like that. The hotel was one thing, they had to keep up appearances. “It’s up to Jon.” 

“Coordinate night shifts.” Jon peeled his banana and took a bite, not caring if he was breaking etiquette. “We’ll be sharin’ a room.” Logic was tossing its hands up in defeat, but that was fine. He wasn’t backing down from this decision, regardless.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLY! 
> 
> Ugh, this one kicked my ass tol

“You’re bloody insane!” Jackie’s voice through the mobile was somewhere between a screech and a shout, but Rose had know it was coming and that was why she was on the balcony. She cast a side glance into the room where Jack was giving Jon the basic run downs on security protocols, as well as going over the palace blue prints and where emergency lockdown rooms and such were. “You said it was just going ta be for the cameras! You said you two weren’ like that!” 

“Well things change Mum. Obviously we were attracted to each other. It jus’ sorta.... boiled over. He feels, well, right.” Rose met Jon’s eyes, as he looked up, and smiled playfully at him. It got her a salacious grin right back. “‘Nd he feels the same way about me. Where’s the harm in actually tryin’, Mum?” She looked back out over the traffic, running a finger along the rail to still her nerves. 

“Acting for the cameras is one thing, Rose Marion! He’s almost eighteen years older than you! That’s only three years younger than me!” Her mum was absolutely livid, and Rose could understand why. It was one hell of an age gape, but it wasn’t like they were uncommon in her family. “All he thinks is right is how young and perky you look naked!” 

“Mum!” Rose felt her whole body burn in embarrassment. “Tha’s not all he’s interested in!” Then, she began to prickle inside, feeling a bit emboldened by the wedding rings on her finger. “Besides, ‘s not really your business. He’s passed all the requirements to be a suitor. We’re already married, ‘nd your opinion is jus’ that. Your opinion!” She drew in a breath, a surge of confidence making her cut into her mum’s reply. “I only called so you would know not to bother havin’ a guest room prepared for him. He’s going to be in my suite.” 

Suite was a bit of an understatement. Rose’s quarters were on the third floor of the residential wing, and they took up almost the entire floor. She had a bedroom the size of this hotel room, complete with a ridiculously oversized bed, that included a balcony overlooking the east gardens, as well as built in vanity niche between the ensuite and the closet. Separated from it, by huge willow tree designed doors, was a massive lounge area boasting three sofas, four arm chairs, a massive telly, a billiards table, an array of game consoles, and a kitchenette so she didn’t have to call food up or walk down when she was peckish. Behind the lounge area, past another set of doors was her personal study/library. Rose knew her mum disapproved of having gaming things in her personal suite, but she’d wanted it so her security team had something to pass the time while she was asleep or reading, or often just right along side them. 

“What’re you gonna do when he decides to leave in six months?” Her mum growled into the line. Rose swallowed hard, refusing to let those thoughts sink it. Yes, they had been bothering her. “You’re up to date on your shot I hope! Last thing you need is him puttin’ you up the duff before walking out. Princess or not, bein’ a sing-“

“Mum! Stop it! Gods, he isn’ just gonna walk out.” She ran a hand through her hair, hoping her exclamation hadn’t carried back into the room. She cast a glance back, but Jon and Jack were still engrossed in the line of laptops and tablets. “And yes, my shot’s up to date, got it two weeks ago.” Rose was well aware that it wouldn’t be long before speculations began. Traditionally the public would expect her to be pregnant within the first year, like her mum was, and her grandmum before that. Granted, her mum had had trouble after that, up until Tony when Rose was fourteen. Rose had no desire for that yet. “‘M so not ready to be a mum.” 

“Good. ‘M not ready to be a grandma!” Rose couldn’t blame her mum for that. Especially since she had a primary aged child herself. “Does this mean he’ll be adding himself on to your itinerary for the rest of the year, like your trip to Karn next month for the Eternal Flame ceremony?” She almost slapped herself for forgetting. Everything had been so chaotic the last few days, her world had been thrown out of focus. “Ohila will want to know.” 

“I’ll have to ask him. It all depends on what he wants.” Rose had given Jon the spiel already that her job was mostly to stay involved in charity work, give speeches where invited, and occasionally sit in on meetings and political events. It was traditional for the princes and princesses to have some sort of job. For instance, her father had spent a good deal of his two years before being coronated as patent reviewer and a semi-professional cricket player. She actually had her own program she sponsored to revitalize arts programs in lower income areas, and when she wasn’t traveling to other nations, volunteered as a back up coach to under twelves’ gymnastics at the primary private school she’d attended. He’d have to pick some of his own, of course, but he could decide that later. “We’ll discuss it when we get home tomorrow, ‘kay?” 

“Fine, but he ‘nd I are gonna have a heart to heart soon too.” Her mum made it sound foreboding before disconnecting the call. 

“Love ya too.” Rose heaved a sigh. She’d know her mum would be upset about the changes, and she hope her father wouldn’t be. He had seemed to he warming up to Jon before they left. Her mum’s outburst had left her with a lot to think on, subjects she and Jon had not yet even tiptoed around. Being married to your boyfriend made things a bit more difficult than it sounded. 

Jon thought he had the palace basically memorized by now. Jack had insisted he know the basics, plus the hidden passageways that now doubled as emergency exits. They’d also gone over the basic security protocol, with emphasis that his team would have more in-depth measures and tactics in place. It was quite simple, really, with his eidetic memory. 

Spending time with the captain had come to show Jon that he wasn’t as bad as he thought initially. It was obvious that Jack loved Rose immensely, but it was difficult to suss out if it was romantic or only as a friend. Yes, he had a husband, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have feelings for women too. Jon had a gut feeling that Jack Harkness was in love with Rose, developing a crush on him, and yet completely and totally enamored with his husband, Ianto. The thing was, he also was now confident that Jack would never, ever overstep his boundaries outside of a few jokes. He wasn’t jealous anymore however. 

“Okay, listen.” Jack was closing out of the palace blueprints huffing. “This is going to sound harsh, but it’s going to be a reality. Rose will rarely travel with her parents, or with Tony, in the same transport. That means you’ll rarely do it.” Jon nodded, understanding that having the royal family all in one care or one plane was risking the entire line. “In that same scenario, if you are with any pairing of Rose, her Dad, or Tony and something happens to their security details, your security detail steps up to cover them. If it makes you feel any better, Jackie’s team has the same orders.” 

“Why exactly is it that only Jackie and my team fill in?” Jon was almost positive he understood, but he wanted to clarify anyways. 

“Pete, Rose, and Tony are royal by birth. You and Jackie are not.” Jack offered him a wry smile. “Spouses can be easily replaced, heirs, not so much. Just like when Rose is crowned, you will not be king. You’ll be titled Prince Consort. Just like Jackie is Queen Consort, until such time as Pete passes away, and then she’d be Queen Mother.” looked past Jon to where Rose was obviously arguing with someone. “If Rose passes and your Heir is not of age, then you’d be Prince Steward, followed by Prince Father, once the heir’s of age.” There was a long silence, as Rose’s voice raised a bit. “Speaking of heirs....” Jack’s friendly blue eyes flickered cold for a moment, making Jon wonder if the amiable attitude they’d been exchanging was faked. His next sentence was not what Jon was expecting at all. “If you knock my girl up, and then walk out on her in six months, I will personally make it my mission to kill you.”

“She’s on the shot, ‘nd neither of us have any intention on babies anytime soon.” Jon almost choked on his saliva at the image. It hadn’t occurred to him, while pondering over the consequences of their marriage, that his whole royal purpose as her husband was to essentially give her children. Obviously she’d had some sort of testing done, since she was on birth control. “Exactly how soon are we, traditionally, supposed to take before actively trying?” He was simply curious, because he doubted Rose was anywhere near prepared to have children. Hell, he wasn’t. Children had never been in his future when he imagined, but neither had marriage. 

“Traditionally, a pregnancy is announced within the first year of marriage, but that’s not a requirement. It’s a carry over from days when the royal family needed to have multiple heirs, you know, in case half died of consumption or murder or whatever you.” Jack shrugged, and Jon was relieved. This would be a conversation he and Rose would have to have. “Like I said, if you knock her up and walk, I’ll end you.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Jon ran a hand over his hair, itching to get out of the room. He needed to get out of this room. Wilf had invited them over for lunch, and the team had already cleared it. Plus, it was time to tell his family about the changes. He wasn’t sure how they would take it, and as Rose came in, he could tell it did not go well with her parents either. “Grandad invited us to lunch, sweetheart, want to go?”

“Hell yes!” Rose immediately perked up at the prospect of lunch with her new grandfather. She absolutely adored him, and she beamed at Jon who slapped Jack on the back and stood. “Got the room situation handled. You’ll be in my suite.”

“If you two defile the billiards table, I’m gonna want pictures.” Jack quipped, standing up and grabbing his suit coat. Rose rolled her eyes as Jon shot him a warning glare. “I’ll go get the car brought around.” He was gone in a flash. 

“Jon, mum kept bringing up, well, us havin’ kids.” She shifted nervously, hoping the exasperated smile spreading on his face wasn’t directed at her. “I’m not ready to have kids yet. I know tradi-“ 

“To hell with tradition.” Jon breathed out a sigh of relief as Rose relaxed. “‘M not ready either. Jack was just givin’ me some warnin’s on that himself. For now.” He reached out and pulled her into his arms. He didn’t think he’d ever get over how beautifully perfect she looked and felt just like that. “Let’s jus’ have us.” 

“Sounds great to me.” Rose went up on her toes and kissed him gently. Now that that was out of the way, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Tradition was gonna have to piss off for a little while longer.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose had to admit, as she stepped out of the small, flagged vehicle and stared up at her home, that she was a bit nervous. She was hoping Jon would like it. While everyone referred to it as a castle or a palace, it didn’t look like one. The original castle, which rested two miles to the north, still stood, but was now more of a tourist location and where the government buildings were housed. While that one did boast a residential wing, her family only used it for special occasions. 

Not that many people knew that, since nobody bothered to think about the tax dollars spent on refurbishing a nine hundred year old stone building with electric wiring and air conditioning and heating plus run and upkeep them day and night. Her great grandfather, Edwin Peter III, and her grandfather, Antony Marcus I, had found it more beneficial, at the advent of such advances in society, to just build a brand new ‘palace’ and only remodel the parts of the original that house the ‘lobby’, security rooms, congressional chambers, and infirmary. Funnily enough, tourists liked how the other parts of the castle reserved for viewing didn’t have central heat and air, and how it gave the experience an authentic feel. Hesitany, she looked over at Jon, who was likewise exiting the car. 

“This is not what I was expecting.” Jon blew out a breath. Of course he’d known that the Royal family didn’t live in Enoch Castle, and that they hadn’t since the mid nineteen-forties, when construction on this building had been completed. Yet, he’d never actually taken the time to research the palace set up outside of the blue prints. “It’s like a manor estate on steroids.” He chuckled, because it was an adequate description. 

From the front, you could see the five stories clearly. The roof was at a sharp angle at first glance, that was divided by three massive gables, but Jon knew that peak was actually an four meter wide, flat path, and the gables were actually guard posts. The building looked to just be a single rectangular shape from the front, but from the blueprints he had learned that the back actually formed a sort of square horseshoe. The residential wing was to the east, which sat over the lockdown bunker, the guest wing was to the west, and the center made up the daily functions. The grey white stones made the ivy, intentionally planted mind you, crawling up the walls glisten in the sun, and the plethora of windows were stunning.

“It’s a bit weird inside, but don’ worry. I’ll show you all the best ways to get around. May be modern, but Grandad insisted on tons of secret passages.” Rose clutched at Jon’s hand, and as if to prove her point, a section of the stone column to the left of the stairs slid open. A streak of navy, red, and strawberry blonde flew out of it, tripped, and landed elbows and knees down in front of them. Jon shifted his leg back, but she just laughed. “Hey Bubba. You alright?” 

“Rosie!” Tony pushed himself up and tossed his arms around her. “You back! I missed you!” He hugged her tightly, and Rose reciprocated as she beamed over at Jon. Her husband was watching the exchange with open amusement. “Is this Jon?” He pulled back to stare up at the imposing man before him. 

“Yup. You must be Tony.” Jon extended his hand to his new brother in law. The boy was slight, but tall for his age. He had naturally strawberry blonde hair brushed up into a spiked coif. He looked exactly like Rose in the face, only he bore the same intense blue eyes as their mother. His tongue even wedged between his teeth in the same way. "Pleasure to meet you." 

"I thought Daddy said he was gonna kiwl whoeber took you Rosie?" Jon snorted as Tony shook his hand but addressed Rose. "How comes he didn' kiwl Jon?" Well, the kid was smart, there was no question, with his sister's curious mind. The way Rose beamed down at the boy was breathtaking. "Is it because you mar-" 

"Antony Edwin!" A shrill, frustrated voice echoed from the tunnel, and before Jon could blink, a woman about Rose's age came sliding out. She surged to her feet, as Tony ducked behind his legs, shaking back the long, ebony strands that had escaped her trendy updo. She was wearing black riding breeches tucked into knee high, black boots, a pinkish-white, short sleeved, button down blouse with the security team's emblem on a pocket, and her fair cheeks were a tad flushed. 

"How many times 'ave I told you you can' get away from me!" Her fists landed on her hips, and the scowl on her lips made even Jon want to flinch back. She had looked like a sweet faced primary teacher, but her tone, her stance, and the sudden predatory gleam in her mocha eyes revealed that she was so much more. He knew this must be Tony's Nanny and body guard, before she continued. "Oh! Princess Rose!" Almost instantly her cross behavior disappeared as she beamed widely at his wife. "'S so good to see you safe 'nd sound!" 

"Hello Jenny!" Jon tugged his pint sized in law out from behind his leg as Rose greeted the woman with a hug. "He dodging riding lessons again?" It was only then that Jon realized Tony's attire. He was wearing khaki jodphurs, a navy polo with the royal crest, but was suspiciously lacking boots. "Antony....." Jon pushed the little boy forward some, as Rose and Jenny crossed their arms, gave half frowns, and arched their right eyebrows in sync. It was a bit eye twisting. 

"But I don' wanna ride in da 'rena. Wanna ride in da woods wike you Rosie!" He kicked the dirt with a black sock, and Jon snickered. It was obvious that this little boy held all of Rose's love and affection. It was best to get him on his good side. He had a plan.

"Tony." Rose blinked in surprise as Jon, who had been silent, squatted down to eye level with her brother. Blue met teal as Jon spoke to him like he was almost grown. "'Ll make you a deal. You be good for Mrs. Jenny for the rest of the week, 'nd Rose 'nd I will take you ridin' in the woods!" Jenny made a strangled noise beside her, since her parents had strict rules about when Tony was allowed to leave the grounds. Rose couldn't even guarantee that her schedule would be clear, but it was too late to protest when Tony spun on his little red socked feet and practically launched himself at Jenny. 

"I pwomise to be super good Miss Jenny! I pinky pwomise!" Tony exclaimed, as Jenny hauled him up onto her hip and flashed Jon a look that was normally reserved for Jack or Strax. Before she could open her mouth, with what Rose knew was one polite but stern strip down of the new Prince, her earpiece crackled from where it had fallen clear of her ear. 

"Get it cleared with the teams." She huffed, and then she was fiddling with the earpiece. Rose exhaled in relief, but began queuing up her own lecture for her husband. "Vastra's on her way down, along with Strax. 'Ll make us scarce." Then she was jogging away towards some hedges, Tony's weight on her hip the only thing belying her slim frame's hidden strength and endurance. 

"You know Mum's gonna kill you, right?" Jon turned to his wife, as his new brother was whisked away. "We don' bribe Tony, 'nd we can' just guarantee things without consultin' our P.A. Teams." How odd it was, that the term wife had become so readily used in his mind. 

"Your Royal Highness, Your Highness." A man's crisp voice drew Jon's attention to the stairs where two people had emerged. "We do not linger in the drive. There could be any number of assassins waiting to strike. I have not spent the last nine years commanding this-" 

"Commander Strax." Rose rushed forward before Jon could get a good view, and threw her arms around a man just a bit shorter than her. "I missed you too." She pulled away, and Jon was finally able to see the leader of royal security. He was, honestly, shocked. 

Commander Ichabod J'onn Strax was, in all honesty, a human potato. He was about an inch shorter than Rose, bald, clean shaven, with a squashed nose that had evidently been broken multiple times, with small, focused, almost black eyes above it. His black dress shirt was bulged tightly over an obvious bullet proof vest, that made his round, but obviously all muscled, frame seem like a cannon ball. "Princess, it warms my heart to see you safe. I take it this is the scoundrel that was so keen on feeling my wrath?" His fingers folded in, forming a fist, and for a moment Jon thought he was being exaggerated. However, a woman swiftly stepped forward, and Strax looked over as if expecting her to agree.

"He is my responsibility Strax, I'll take it from here." The woman was tall, with chestnut brown hair that had, well colored Jon shocked, dark green highlights. Her piercing green eyes flashed in amusement as she scanned his body, her red painted lips twitching. She was as tall as Jon, and thick in the thighs and rear. Her arms were also muscled, and her neck, while elegant, reminded him briefly of a dragon. "I'm Vastra Flint, head of your security detail." She didn't curtsy, instead executing a bow. Jon had to blink, because he realized her tongue had been surgically split, and what he thought were scars along her lower lip and eyebrows were actually flesh colored retainers for piercing. 

"Pleasure." Rose watched as Jon took in Vastra's unconventional appearance. When Powell loosened their discrimination laws for hiring, she had convinced her parents to include body modifications as protected. Not only had it opened so many new positions for people, but Jenny's wife had been able to apply and get out of private security. Rose couldn't wait for Jon to see how Vastra looked in a tshirt, how her scale like tattoos on her arms and torso almost shimmered, and her piercings turned her graceful features into lethal, dragon like ferocious beauty. "Sorry, but is your tongue split?" 

"Yes it is." Rose giggled as Strax stalked away and Vastra wriggled her tongue. "Will that be an issue, Your-"

"Jon, Jus' Jon thanks, and no." Jon extended his hand, as Vastra took it and grinned. "Wait, I think we just met your wife, Jenny." Rose could see him trying to connect how prim, primary school teacher looking Jenny could be married to Vastra. It was a bit mind boggling, but Rose loved seeing them together. She honestly couldn't wait to tell Jon that Jenny was the firecracker of the marriage. 

"Yes. I heard Prince Tony was giving the stable masters a hard time. Now, let's get you introduced to your team." Rose slipped her fingers into Jon's hand as Vastra led the way up the stairs and into the sprawling foyer. If it had been a normal day, it would be crawling with people. However, given the circumstances, her parents had moved their business to the Parliament building so that they wouldn't be bothered while Jon got his bearings. 

Jon found a group of about twenty people waiting in the foyer. At the very front were who would obviously be his personal detail. It was two women and five men. "Hello." He waved his free hand, casting a glance down at Rose who had taken on what seemed to be an permanent air of poise. He wasn't sure he liked how tightly wound she was standing, or how even her grip on his hand felt suddenly 'proper'. 

"Jon, this is your team. I am Captain, and this is my co-captain-" A woman not much older than Rose stepped forward. Her ashy blonde, almost brown, hair was pulled back in a french braid, and her hazel eyes shone out from a makeupless face. She was wearing black jodphurs, much like Vastras, with a black blouse tucked in and a coat adorned with the royal crest. Everything about her radiated confidence, and Jon held out his hand. "Dorothy Mcshane-"

"Ace, if you don't mind." Jon felt her strength in her firm shake, and he instantly knew he would like her. "Your things arrived this morning. I'll have them delivered soon."

"Thanks." 

"Smith, Mickey Smith." A young man, also about Rose's age stepped forward. For a moment, Rose's fingers twitched in Jon's, but he didn't have time to look over, because Mickey Smith did not extend his hand. He simply sniffed, with obvious distaste, and retreated back to his spot. 

"Mickey is Temporarily filling in from Tony's detail, until Danny Pink is back from his appendix surgery." Jon didn't miss how Mickey's eyes flicked to Rose, almost as if he was accusing her, and he resolved to bring it up later. Vastra gestured at the next woman, who had her strict red hair pulled back, and a thin scar ran from her right ear across to her left jaw. Her thin frame was tightly wound, like a steel wire given life. 

"Samantha Moldox, or-"

"Cinder." Jon shook her hand, surprised as her olive eyes lit up with mischief as she stepped back. "Just Cinder." 

The next two men were his age, obviously skilled and trained, but it was easy to see they were new to the team, as they lacked the more relaxed air of the others. They simply introduced themselves as Pollux Androgar and Justin Longner. 

"Who's the rest?" Rose opened her mouth to answer Jon's question about the rest of the people in the room, bur Vastra beat her to it. 

"This is the on duty palace security. The five you met today are your personal detail when we travel. We are used in addition to Princess' Rose's, working as a team." Vastra snapped and the crowd disbursed. "Here at home, we will be sharing shifts with Rose's team, which Jack can't stop crooning over. I think Bad Wolf team is happy to be off eighteens and back on eights!" 

"Can't say I blame 'em." Rose beamed, as a head of brown hair, over olive green pants, a white shirt, and a brown vest melted out of a corner. She had worked hard to track-down this surprise. "Jon! Meet your new public relations slash image manager, Sarah-"

"Sarah Jane?!" Jon balked in surprise as his former head of public relations for Vortex stepped forward. "Sarah Jane Smith, is that you?" He couldn't believe it, even as she laughed and made an attempt at a curtsy. He cut her off, scooping her into a hug.


	18. Chapter 18

"This is ridiculous." Jon grumbled as he tossed his towel across his unpacked suitcase while Rose hurriedly tossed her now off but hot curling iron onto a heat resistant mat on the vanity. "Can' we get five minutes ta breathe" 

They'd only been in Leadworth two hours, having spent the last week on an introductory tour of Powell. By tradition, it should have been planned a year in advanced, but the situation dictated a last minute arrangement of visits and places to stay, while also incorporating an already planned visit for Rose to attend the opening of a new underprivileged youth center. Now they were getting dressed to attend her cousin's engagement party, and Jon was, frankly, sick of being in the public eye, of holding himself properly, and of being asked intrusive questions about children and if they were planning on starting soon. 

Rose grumbled something under her breath as she tightened her robe and dove into her makeup bag. She'd been irritable since the night before, and that irritation had only grown when she'd opened her delivered dress an hour before to find it a bit too tight. Jon yanked on his pants and trousers, blanching at the stiff starch, wondering if his wife would start using words any time soon or just continue to cut glances at him in the mirror as she applied her foundation. "You leave your voice in the car or what?" 

"I can keep my mouth shut, or we can fight before having to put on a face for the public." Rose snapped as she tossed her beauty blender aside and grabbed a contour brush. The week had started out great, but the last day and a half had been a proper mess. Jon had snapped at no less than three reporters over the question of kids, leaving Rose to apologize and try to cover up his insults. Somehow, calling the press stupid apes didn't go over well. Those intense azure eyes flashed wildly at her in the mirror. 

Rose had known the tour would put a strain on him after years of basic isolation, but damn it all, she'd done everything she could to keep it as low key as possible. The actual time speaking with reporters had been reduced to four questions per encounter, as well as an even larger press exclusion zone. To top it all off, her cycle had started two days early in the middle of dinner last night at his welcome dinner in her mother's home town, and her cramps had made the entire ride from there to Leadworth miserable, making her nauseous and slightly claustrophobic in the chauffeured car. "That's what I thought." She snorted, as Jon began to aggressively button his shirt. 

Honestly, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with an order of her favorite chips and a good black and white horror movie marathon until she passed out, but if she had to choke down the pain pills for her cramps, squeeze into an evening gown, and smile for the cameras like a gushing newlywed to make her cousin's night magical, then so did her husband. "What is your bloody problem?" Jon's growled question nearly made Rose stab herself in the eye with her mascara wand. "You've been snappin' at me for two days. You wouldn't let me touch you las' night, 'nd now you're givin' me the silent treatment." 

"My problem?" Jon froze in lifting his belt off of his shes as Rose spun around. Her voice was low and lethal. "My problem? Oh, I dunno Jon. Maybe it's running impromptu damage control over you calling a reporter for stupid, nosey ape when she asked if we'd be tryin' for kids soon." He felt his chest swell in indignation, but she continued before he could open his mouth. "Or when you chose to get out of bed last night 'nd handle your hard on on your own, instead of waitin' for me to explain why I wasn' in the mood." Jon fought back a cringe at that. Honestly it had slipped his mind, given how it had happened when he'd been woken up by her tossing and turning at two am. "Or how you called me spoiled under your breath when I said I needed the shower first when we got here!" 

"Well you had the shower first the last two nights!" Jon tossed his belt aside. His patience, already thin, was now gone. His irritation, lack of sleep, and stress had reached a boiling point, and if he forced himself to attend this stupid party, it would not help either of their attitudes much less their marriage. "Forget it. 'M not goin' to this party." 

"Yes you are." Rose shoved her lipstick back into her makeup bag, ripped off her robe, and began pulling her dress on over the body shaper she'd dug out to combat the bloating that came with her cycle. Despite the ibuprofen she'd taken, now a period headache was beginning for form between her eyes. "You agreed to do this together, 'nd if I have to suffer through this evenin' when all I want is to crawl inta bed and sleep, so do you." She snapped her eyes up to find that Jon was undoing his shirt. "Get dressed!" 

"No! I think, for the well being of your cousin's happy affair that we give each other some space." Rose felt her annoyance and irritation threatening to erupt as he tossed his shirt aside. "'M in no mood to play Prince Charmin', 'nd if I go 'm gonna end up doin' somethin' that you have ta 'run damage control' on." Jon rolled his eyes as he air quoted the words. Rose didn't think she'd ever wanted to slap someone so much. How could he have gone from the most amazing man she'd ever met to a git in a matter of days? Tears stung her eyes, as she whipped away from him to spritz a bit of perfume on her neck. "'S like bein' trapped with your mum the last two days."

"Fine, don't go." Rose felt her patience snap at his retort. She was not putting up with his attitude any longer. Stepping into her heels, pushed past him to the door to their suite in the Leadworth Manor. Just before she opened it, Rose picked up his issued mobile from where it was charging and tossed it to him. She didn't even look back before turning the handle. "In fact, why don' you pack up 'nd have Vastra call in the helicopter. You can be back at the palace in four hours. If you're gonna be trapped with Mum for the next two days, it may as well actually be her!" The door slammed shut behind her, and Rose found herself staring into Jack and Tomslin's worried eyes. There was no need to post security outside the door here, but given how many people were visiting the Manor, she still needed an escort. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Jack murmured, as Tomslin room the lead. Rose shook her head, swallowing back the angry tears and immediate regret of her words. It was too late now to apologize, she was already pushing the limits in being fashionably late as it was. "He'll be there when you get back, trust me." 

"Always." Rose squeezed his arm as he took hers to escort her down the stairs, and she did her best to smile through her pain and uncertainty as she approached the foyer. Tomslin was obviously already ahead informing the herald at the door that she was alone. "Wish you weren' on duty, so you could escort me." She swallowed hard, waiting for Tomslin's return. 

"Your Royal Highness." A familiar voice made Rose start, as a black suited man with a lavender sash stepped around the corner and bowed low at the waist. Out of habit, Rose extended her hand to touch his shoulder. Sandy blonde hair lifted up to reveal, mischievous, teasing hazel eyes. Viscount Harold Saxon, former International Trade Minister and head of Saxon Industries, offered her a sympathetic smile. "I understand your new husband is sick, and since I am fashionably late due to car troubles, I offer my services as your escort this evening." 

A little of Rose's discomfort melted away. She'd known Harold since school, as he'd been a few years ahead of her, and his soon to be fiancée had graduated with Rose. She and Harry had been in advanced theatre and equestrian studies together for two years. He was also a regular at almost any event of mention in Powell. "I'm afraid I won' be as good of company as lucy?" She teased, even as she extended her elbow. 

"Nonsense, I always find your company highly entertaining." Harold chuckled, giving Jack and Tomslin gracious nods. "Captain, Lieutenant." 

"She's a married woman now, My Lord. Remember that." Tomslin shot Jack a meaningful look that Rose didn't quite understand. 

"Or else, Titled or not, I'll be shown the not so cordial side of your jobs?" 

"In a heartbeat." 

"Jack, enough." Rose heaved a sigh as she rolled her eyes. "Shall we Harry?" She waved towards the foyer, letting him take the lead. The last if the guests had just filed into the hall. 

"Don't forget to smile, little Blossom." Harry murmured as the old nickname was paired with a squeeze to her fingers on her forearm, and Rose felt her lips twist up. It came just in time, as the doors parted. 

"Announcing Her Royal Highness Rose Tyler, Princess of Powell and The Viscount Saxon." She stepped into the dining hall, noting Amy's confused smile immediately. She'd explain later. 

Jon stared at the pale wood as Rose's perfume lingered around him. The mobile he'd barely caught weighed a ton in his palm, as his mind registered in a delayed moment the tears that had been glistening in Rose eyes. "Fantastic." He grouched to the air, dropping his mobile on the sofa. "Bloody fantastic." 

He ran a hand over his rushed shave as he made his way to the ensuite. Already he was regretting the argument, but what could he do? She'd told him to leave, so was going after her an option? By now Rose would have spun some story about how he wasn't feeling well or something, and he didn't want to give the media any more fuel. Jon knew immediately that he didn't want to leave, because that would definitely cause a stir, not to mention break his promise even further. 

Turning on the shower, Jon headed over to grab a new razor and shaving cream so he could fix up the butchered job he'd done earlier when Rose had vacated the steamed room. Digging in his travel toiletries, he found he had no spares. He pulled Rose's bag towards him, expecting to find her shampoo, conditioner, and deodorant on top, but instead found a bottle of ibuprofen and an empty silk bag on top marked 'heavy'. "Huh." Moving the bottle and bag, he found another silk bag marked 'regular' light. It weighed almost nothing, but had something squishy inside. Curiosity won out, and Jon opened the bag. Inside was a pink, hollow, silicone cup with a small, thin, string like nub. "What.... oooh." Realization hit him like a freight train as he realized he was holding a menstrual cup.

Rose had disappeared from dinner last night and returned looking irritable and barely touched her dinner and needed the shower immediately upon return to the room. Where she normally slept like the dead, she'd been restless and curt with him when he tried to tempt her into sex to help her relax. She had been trying hard not to start an argument, although Jon had pushed her buttons. Rose had started her cycle, and he hadn't even noticed.

"Way to go Doctor." Jon eased the cup back into the bag and found the small zipper section that held two purple, unused razors. "She didn' wanna argue. She jus' wanted to celebrate with her cousin then come up to bed and actually sleep." He retrieved a razor and headed into the steaming shower. 

While Rose had been in the wrong for not explaining to him why she was irritated before he had to poke it out of her, Jon realized she was right. He had been rude to the press and left her to deal with the fall out, and now she was downstairs fielding them and her family and friends alone. Granted, he'd briefly met the Duke and Duchess upon arrival, and they were having breakfast with them in the morning, but this was not the way to go.

Cleaning up the stubble by feel alone, Jon tried to formulate an apology with the little resources he had available. Apologizing to a girlfriend had never been a strength, much less a wife, and he wasn't sure where to begin. With his face smooth and body scrubbed clean, Jon wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the bedroom, where, to his surprise, a maid was turning back the sheets. "Holy!" He slammed his hands over the towel to keep it in place. He watched as she yanked earbuds from her ears and spun.

"Your highness! I'm so sorry. I thought you were downstairs." The maid curtsied, her cheeks flushing profusely as she avoided his gaze. "I'll just leave! I am so sorry-"

"Wait!" Jon grabbed his robe and yanked it on to tie it while the maid froze in place. An idea had just sprung to mind. "Are you who I ask if I or Rose need anythin?" 

"Yes, Sir." The maid still kept her eyes averted, and Jon swore he could almost see her pulse racing in her throat. Great, he could include traumatizing the staff onto reasons Rose was mad. 

"Yes, as long as it is in the house. Otherwise I'll have to fetch a-" 

"I need a heating pad, a bottle of any sort of massage oil, 'nd some sort of chocolate ice cream delivered shortly after Rose gets back." Jon wondered if they kept the heating pad and massage oil on hand, but apparently so because the maid finally met his eye and he watched understanding flicker behind hers.

"Should I get a fresh bouquet from the garden as well?" The lilt in her highland accent told Jon she knew he was in the doghouse, and she was doing her best not to pry. 

"No," Jon refrained from rolling his eyes. "I can finish turning back the bed thanks." He waved a hand, feeling a bit odd at the gesture, and the maid hurried from the suite. The door hadn't fully closed before he heard her giggling. Great, now he was the talk of the staff.

Grabbing a pair of clean boxers and a tshirt, he headed into the sitting area to find some documentary to fill the quiet of the room. No sooner had he lowered himself to the sofa than his mobile buzzed beside him. Donna's text was all caps and urgent.

**A FIGHT ALREADY?!?! WHAT DID YOU DO DUMBO?!**

How could she know?! Rose's mobile was still charging where she left it. He didn't even have time to respond, because as soon as he typed in his password, Donna had sent him a screenshot of a Tweet from some gossip page.

It was a picture of Rose sitting next to a stunning redheaded woman, who could only be Amelia, with a man leaning in to whisper in Rose's ear. He was in what should have been Jon's seat, and she was laughing into a wine glass. Below it was the caption:  
 ** _Trouble in Paradise? After quite a shocking few days, Powell's sweetheart attended her cousin's engagement party sans her Prince Charming. A source close to the couple says he has the flu, but could his absence be due to some 'monkey-ish' comments? #royalglamorroyalsham_**

There was something about the sandy blonde hair and suit that stirred Jon's irritation. Again, Donna sent another text.

**Holy hell Jon! That's Harold Saxon on her arm!**

Instantly Jon's stomach broiled in anger. That anger fused with jealousy as she sent a new screenshot through. This one was of the man, who Jon could now see clearly as Harold Saxon, escorting Rose out onto the slowly filling dance floor. "Bastard!" 

**I'll deal with it. I screwed up. Text you later. Don't let Mom and grandad see.**

"Harold Fucking Saxon." Jon tried to focus his jealous anger, which had turned his vision an odd emerald, tunneled shadow. It took him minutes to yank on his tuxedo, shoes, and the royal blue sash indicating his status. 

Gritting his teeth, he stormed down the hall, nearly crashing into Vastra making her rounds. "Which-"

"First right, down the stairs, hang a left at the Hera statue, and you'll hear the music." She cut him off with a knowing look as she waived her mobile. "No fighting please. Those sashes are a nightmare to get blood out of." 

"I'd never." Jon scoffed at the idea, before stomping away. 

He clenched his fists as he found the way, and the music carried out from the room beyond. A man in a classic, tights and frocked tail coat reached for the knob, eyes wide in shock. "I don't need you to announce me. So stuff it." With that, Jon pushed open the door and stepped in to the party. It took him all of fifteen seconds to locate his wife.

Rose was swaying primly in Saxon's arms to a jazz tune that was too fast to be a slow dance but much to slow to be fast paced. A hand closed over his elbow, and he spun to find Jack. "Don't do this Jon. Don't you dare make-" 

"Get lost Harkness." Jon tossed his hand aside and prowled onto the dance floor. Rose's diamond tiara sparkled in the chandeliers' lights, reflecting off Saxon's face. "Excuse me." Jon picked up Rose's hand that rested on Saxon's shoulder, as the traitorous bastard met his eyes with a shocked expression. He used it to pull her out of the man's arms and into his chest. "You already cost me company, Saxon. D'ya think you can cost me my marriage too?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chap makes no sense:  
> Had a flooded kitchen and migraine to deal with while writing

Rose had actually been enjoying herself, even enough to have one glass of wine for the toast. Amy and Rory never failed to provide amusement in their banter, and paired with Harry's sharp wit, Rose had been thoroughly distracted from the fight. Even when Amy had paused to whisper in her ear. "Sooooo where's loverboy?" In her ear.

"Not feeling well." Rose had supplied, but gave Amy the discreet sign they'd developed in school to say 'he's being an arse, so I left him behind' which consisted of a wink, raised eyebrow, and then eye roll. Amy had nodded, before extending her hand to show off the new adornment perched on her left hand. "Oh mi gods, Amy, 's just like the one you wrote about when we were little!" She could visibly remember she, Amy, and their group at school sitting around at thirteen and fourteen plotting their dream weddings. For a brief moment, Rose felt a stab of envy towards her cousin. She'd get to live her dream wedding and honeymoon, but Rose couldn't remember anything from her own wedding.

"Oh, my, Lady Pond. I see Lord Williams really went all out." Harry's breath had tickled Rose's face lightly as he leaned in to speak. "It looks stunning, and I'm sure we can expect your Daddy is already pricing gowns that may even make our Royal Blossom here swoon?"

"I so do not swoon." Rose had found herself retorting, feeling once again like she was seated nowhere more important that the dining hall. It wasn't until Harry's hand rested gently on her wrist that she had jerked herself back.

"Not what I've heard from Mickey." Rory had snorted from beside Amelia.

Rose should have guessed that Rory's oldest friend and her own 'hushed up freshman fling' would have past along intel. Mickey's father, who had been one of her father's body guards and main chauffeur had died in an assassination attempt when Mickey was five and Rose was three, while escorting her father to peace talks in Skaro. His mother hadn't handled it well at all, leaving Mickey in the care of his grandmother. Part of the death's benefits had been paying for top education for any children. So, Mickey had been enrolled right along with Rose. He'd been her first kiss, but that hadn't lasted. Now he was engaged to Martha Jones, but the incident with Jimmy had made Mickey inclined to be cold toward anyone who pursued her.

"Mickey says you can't even form a coherent sentence when your new prince so much as looks at you." Rose had felt her cheeks flush in guilt at the accurate accusation, but the irritation of the fight squashed it. Right now, she wouldn't be swooning.

"From what I remember, Doctor Noble often had that affect on younger women." Harold's soft huff had drawn Rose away from Amelia even as Rory had taken his future bride out to dance. She lifted her wine glass as Harry leaned into whisper into her ear. Again his had breath tickled as he spoke, making her giggle reflexively. "Then again, you always had a penchant for the brooding browed older boys. You broke a few hearts when you eloped." His chuckle had been playful, and Rose shook her head.

"I did no such thing." Rose meant eloping, because that was the lie, but she had played it off as if she meant hearts. "Not a single man made any actual attempts to, court's too old fashioned-"

"You just never paid attention. I know someone who definitely tried to show his intent, but it didn't go how he hoped." Suddenly Harry had been on his feet, before Rose could process his sentence. "May I have this dance?" Etiquette took over as second nature, and Rose found herself placing her hand in his and being escorted onto the floor.

Finally Rose's mind had caught up with his whirlwind of subject changes. "Hang on, you know Jon?" She'd hissed, even as Harry had begun to move them to the music. "How?"

"Well, you know my mum was Gallifreyan. I wanted to get a feel for them. I interned at Vortex in their research right after graduation and development section. Made quite a name for myself, until Doctor Noble discovered I was Heir to Saxon Industries." Harry had gave a wry laugh and pulled her just a smidge closer. "Accusations that my father was stealing patents and turning them into weaponry. In all honesty, his company was already spiraling downwards because of his refusal to sell to governments. Most of all, Jonathan accused me of corporate espionage. Either way, The next year I was elected youngest trade minister in Powellian history and Vortex Inc was chopped up and sold off."

Rose had remembered how Jon had brought up finding out his personal inventions or grant funded ones had somehow ended up being used for war efforts in the Skaro skirmishes a few years before. Now she was wondering if Harry had been serious about his behavior towards women. "Now you're the third richest man in the world, and he's stuck with me 'til death do us part." Rose had teased plafully, easing herself back some to avoid any rumors starting.

"Or until he conveniently has an affair and leaves you broken hearted by this time next year. At which point, Mummy and Daddy will have a whole parade of suitors lined up." Rose felt like Harry had taken a flaming sword and stabbed it into her deepest insecurity about her husband. She knew she had failed to keep her face schooled, because his hazel eyes flashed. "Don't worry, Blossom. I'm not in the running." He had grinned at her like he held the world's biggest secret, like he didn't know he had cut her core. "I'm announcing my candidacy for Prime Minister in five months, when the campaigns open. We know it's a big no no for your family to meddle in candidacies and support."

"Oh that's brilliant." Rose had hoped her smile was hiding her sudden urge to barrel upstairs and beg her husband to not leave for the palace, to make up, and to remind him they'd promised to make it work.

She didn't have time to find out, because strong fingers closed over her wrist, and she was suddenly breast to chest with a very possessive looking Jonathan. "You already cost me company, Saxon. D'ya think you can cost me my marriage too?" Jon growled, drawing stares from folks nearby.

"Your Highness, I have -"

"Jonathan, I'm glad that medicine we sent for worked." Rose splayed her hands on his sash, doing her best to calm him down while maintaining some form of decorum. As much as Jon hated violence, she suspected he may actually dissolve to blows. "Amy will be so happy you came." Honestly, she was a little uncertain and more than a little uncomfortable over the amount of testosterone in the air. "Harry, thanks for the dance."

"Of course-" He melted into the crowd and Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dance, now." Rose hissed sliding her fingers into Jon's, and her other hand up to his shoulder. "Now, damn it." He began to step to the music, but his glare continued on after Harry. "What is your problem? You don' wanna come, then suddenly you're down here in a dick measurin' contest. I do NOT like over possessive partners." She knew all too well how dangerous they could be, and Jack bore the scars. Jon's eyes finally met hers, and they seared into her chest. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she did not expect him to blow out a breath and stroke her spine through her dress.

"I shouldn't have let you come down alone to begin with. I promised we'd do this together." Jon didn't understand the flurry of emotions on Rose's face, but his resolve to apologize took precedence. "I regretted it as soon as you walked out, bu' I didn' want to ruin whatever excuse you'd given."

"Yet here you are, almost makin' a-"

"Donna sent me tweets of you and Harry. I couldn't... he's a bastard who doesn't deserve your presence much less a dance." Jon tried to keep his voice low, but a mess of ginger over a teal gown was suddenly hearding them off the flood. For a horrifying moment, Jon thought it was Donna, then he remembered she was hours away.

"Jon, it's so nice to meet you! Come sit with Us." Jon let Amy herd him and Rose towards a man holding two glasses. "Rory, look who's all better! Isn' it great." Her voice was edged with lethality, a warning to play nice.

"Actually, I need to speak to him for a moment." Rose shot Amy a pleading look, promising silently that when she returned Jon would be on his best behavior. She was not going to give him all night to make up some excuse to his behavior.

"Sorry, Rose, but no. I've been dyin' to meet my new cousin, and since it's my engagement party-"

"Our engagement party." Jon almost laughed as Rory gave an exasperated sigh. Rose opened her mouth beside him.

"Please, Amy. Ten minutes. I promise."

"Fine, but loverboy there better be ready to dance with me when I get back."

Jon swallowed as Rory flashed him an apologetic look. A forty-five second exchange had revealed many of his speculations about Amy and Rose. They were a force to be reckoned with when together, and they kept no secrets from each other. "Rose, if we leave-"

"The press is already having a field day of you found out Harry was escorting me. Come on." Rose pulled Jon along into a secluded alcove that led to the garden balcony. It was blocked well from the party, but not another room or hall to give the impression of an argument. "What the hell, Jonathan? I told you in the shower tha' day. I will not put up with-"

"I'm not tryin' to be possessive or jealous." Jon almost choked on the snort that came out. "I just don't like Saxon, at all. If you knew-"

"He was two years above me in school. We had theatre and equestrian studies together. His late father was close friends with my dad. I know him." Rose crossed her arms, her normally intoxicating eyes burning into his. "'S funny you got dressed to come down and get me away from him, but not because I asked you to." Jon could hear the tremor of barely controlled anger in her voice. "Jealousy is not a good look on you. I am not giving up a friend just-"

"I don't want you too, bu' I don' like him and the thought of him at your side when it should've been me jus' made me feel like an idiot." Jon wanted nothing more than to sit Rose down and explain it all, but this was not the time or place. Not to mention, she was way too angry at his behavior earlier, no matter how sweetly she was smiling. "'M not jealous. 'M just sorry. I don'-"

"You suck at apologies." Rose cut him off, seeing how his ears were turning pink and hearing how his voice pitched low and whispered like he did when she'd been crying. "But we definitively need to talk more about this when we get back upstairs, yeah?"

"Yeah." Jon ran his hand over his short hair, and his look of utter contrition broke her reminded her that just minutes before she was ready to ditch the party to go find him. "So, can I stay?"

"Shut up." Rose pushed up the little space that remained to press their lips together. Almost instantly, the ball of uncertainty, worry, and stress melted away. Jon pulled her closer by her waist, and she sighed as his tongue brushed hers softly. "You owe Amy an apology dance."

"We've still got four minutes before she expects us back." Jon chased the relief Rose's current forgiveness brought in the form of another kiss. The obvious flash of a camera brought them back to reality with a gasp, but whomever had taken it was gone. "Maybe we should...."

"Yeah." Rose wiped the edge of his lip free of the nude/pink smeared there and felt the rightness of their relationship simmer back to life. She let him lead her back out, and gladly accepted Rory's offer to dance as Jon swirled Amy away into the crowd, his charming smile at full wattage.


	20. Chapter 20

"You know.... I can see it. He is kinda hot." Amy giggled into Rose's ear where they both had escaped to the table while their men retrieved them something to drink. Amy was very close to drunk, which helped distract Rose from her returning cramps. "That arse is perfect, absolutely bitea-"

"Amy!" Rose whispered as she batted at her arm, even as her cheeks flushed. Amy's perfectly trimmed ginger bro raised, as if accusing and complimenting all at once. "Haven't bitten in, bu' it is squeezable." This set Amy off into a fit of giggles all over again.

"So you two really are..." Thankfully her cousin had the wherewithal to wiggle her eyebrows instead of saying it where someone could overhear. 

"Really." Rose cast a look over at her husband, who had been temporarily accosted by Rory's father. Their evening since his bad apology had been cordial but lacking in the wonderful feelings Rose had come to associate with Jon's presence. "I really want him to stay, but he's been a-"

"Rude, Jealous git?" Amy offered, and Rose heaved a sigh. She really didn't want to discuss this at an engagement party. "'Ve told you, Rose, men are stupid faces." She had to agree with her cousin there. "But is he like Jimmy-"

"No! Gods no! No!" Rose nearly slapped her hand over Amy's mouth, as she hissed, but managed to retain some decorum. Her cousin's interrogative expression faded as brown eyes scanned her face. Hadn't she and Jon discussed her feelings about being controlled, about why she couldn't stand possessiveness and jealousy. Hadn't he already given her an out if he ever went too far? "Jon's a million times the man Jimmy ever could be. I just wish he'd talk about his past more. 'Ve told him everything, but-"

"Have you asked him?" Amy's question was so simple, but it stung Rose. No, she hadn't, not really. When a subject looked like it was making Jon uncomfortable, she changed the subject. In hindsight, she realized it was a habit carried over from Jimmy, that instinct to pull away from anything that could cause anger in her partner. "Nope. You haven't. Gods, can't he go five seconds without staring at you. He's as bad as Rory." Rose whipped her head to the side in time to see Jon staring at her, completely oblivious to the Williams men, those summer sky irises fixated on her lips then up to meet her eyes. 

She felt her ears burn as Jon looked a bit embarrassed at being caught. Rose offered him a hesitant smile, as she was still trying to figure out how to broach his behavior- "oi! Stop eye shagging each other." Rose shook her head, as she returned her attention to Amy. "Well, Rory likes 'im, and you know Rory sees you like a little sister. I trust his judgement. So talk to him. Find out why he got so upset with the press and Harry. Because if you're this borin' at breakfast tomorrow I'm spiking your orange juice." 

"It's not just him...that time, ya know." Rose whispered, earning her a sympathetic pat from Amy just as their respective partners returned. 

"Here, sweetheart." Jon settled into his seat, which Saxon had intelligently surrendered two hours before, and passed Rose her requested water. Then he slid his hand over her other one to pass off the paracetamol he'd gotten off of Jack while in route to get the water. Rose hadn't asked, but it was easy to see her cramps had returned. Judging by the wrinkles between her eyebrows, she was probably developing a headache. 

"How'd you..." Jon silenced her with a kiss to her nose, watching as the simple gesture softened her features. "Thank you, love." The edge that had been barely concealed in her voice all night was gone for a moment, as she swallowed her pills discretely. He hated this odd tension that had been between them all night, and he was eager to get her alone to resolve it. 

"You're welcome." He resisted the urge to loosen his irritating bowtie as Rory filled Amy in on the gossip they'd overheard on the way too and from the table. Rose was still sipping her water, so Jon cast his eyes around the crowd which had begun to mill around to bid farewells more than dancing. Saxon was engrossed in conversation with some older gentlemen, but Jon could see his gaze was intent on Rose. Then his eyes flicked to his, and a smirk pulled up his lip. The last time Jon had seen that smirk, his board and demanded Jon sell his shares three days later. 

"Did you just growl?" Rose's voice jerked his attention back to her. "You did. What were you starin' at?" Jon looked back, but Saxon was gone.

"Nothin', sweetheart." Jon took Rose's hand and kissed it, hoping to erase the disbelief on her face. "How much longer before we can leave?" He murmured. One thing he was having the hardest time adjusting to was not making his own schedule. After a lifetime of being in charge and of living alone, having to submit everything from sleep to sex into someone else's timesheet was wearing on him already. 

"Uh-" Rose grimaced beside him, but quickly hid it. "Not long. Once Amy and Rory start sayin' goodbyes we can go." Jon watched as another grimace nearly fractured her schooled smile. Wondering if her cramps were always this bad, he reached out to smooth a stray wisp of hair back. Underneath her makeup, she was looking a little pale. 

"Rose, are you alright." Rose swallowed another sharp stab of pain. It lessened into a dull ache as she exhaled. She hadn't really had cramps since she was put on the shot instead of the pills. That had been almost three years ago, so she wasn't sure if they had ever been this bad. 

"'M fine." Rose squeezed Jon's hand on the table and kept her face as relaxed as possible. To her dismay and embarrassment, Jon leaned behind her to tap Amy's arm. "Jon, really, 'm fine." Her protest was ignored, as Amy turned away from Rory.

"Yes?" Amelia's eyes slid from Jon to her, and Rose hoped nobody could see the sweat beading up along her hairline as another flash of flaming nails poured down her stomach to her spine and thighs. "Rose, you look like you're gonna be sick." 

"'M fine.... 's just."

"Oh...." Amy nodded softly and offered her a sympathetic smile. "Go on. We'll see you at breakfast!" Relief washed through Rose, and she stood. Coming around the chair, she accepted her cousin's cheek kiss and then required curtsy. She watched Jon pocket a napkin he'd swiped off her chair, and then hissed in confusion as he slid his sash, then coat off. Suddenly his arm was around her waist even as he shook Rory's hand and took Amy's peck on thr cheek. 

"Walk in front of me." Jon whispered softly, and Rose almost asked why, but he continued. "You bled through your dress." His coat and sash, which she realized were now draped over his arm, brushed heavily against her rear and thighs as she moved. Once they had cleared the dining room into the empty hall, she leaned into him and sighed. Her whole lower body screamed at her to just lay down, which was taking precedence over her irritation.

"Thanks." She murmured as he curled his arm around her waist. She offered him what she hoped was a grateful look. "So, we need to hnnng talk." Rose sucked in a breath, praying to whatever deity was listening that these cramps and the bloating would ease. She didn't know why they so bad, but maybe it was a fluke. 

"We'll talk once you're off your feet 'nd in somethin' you can breathe properly in." Jon assured her, even as he ushered her towards the short flight of stairs to the guest wing of the manor. Rose resisted the urge to whine as each step amplified the pain. Thankfully, Jon took her request to heart and didn't speak another word until the bedroom door closed behind them. 

Normally, Rose felt relief with knowing she was out of view and alone with her husband. For some reason, it didn't come. She looked back, as she tried to find the zip on the dress. "Let me." Jon had the tab in his fingers and was easing it down. "Go ahead to the loo, sweetheart. I'll get your pajamas." 

Jon watched as Rose, who had fallen uncharacteristically quiet, disappeared into the en suite, leaving her dress draped over a chair. He heard the shower turn on, and then he scooped up her dress, zipped it into a bag, and made a beeline for the door. He reached it just as there was a knock. The made from earlier was waiting with a woven basket. On top was a personal pint of Rose's favorite chocolate strawberry ice cream, under that was what looked like a heating pad, and two still sealed bottles of massage oil. "We need this run to the laundry if someone is still there." He traded her the garment bag, just as Jack rounded the corner. He flashed the captain a thumbs up, hoping to relay he was tending to Rose just fine. 

"Let's see." Jon dug out a pair of loose fitting, soft pajama pants Rose prefered, as well as one of her comfy sleep shirts. "Here's hoping." He eased the ensuite door open, setting them and a clear pair of nickers on the counter, and then plugged in the heating pad. A quick check of the massage oils revealed they were scented lavender and chamomile to assist with stress relief. Swiftly, he stripped out of his suit and tugged on his own pajama pants. By the time it was all prepared, Rose reappared with her hair up in a messy bun and her makeup gone. 

"Wha's this?" Rose blinked in shock at the scene waiting for her. Jon gave her a chagrined expression that made her heart skip a tad. No way he'd had time to plot this after the scene at the party. That meant he had- 

"This was my original apology, before I found out Saxon was escorting you." Jon rubbed his ear, and Rose eased forward to the bed. Her lower body rejoiced at the prospect of the heating pad. She practically fell onto the mattress and pulled it to her. She could still feel a bit of embarrassment over bleeding around her cup. It had been her first time trying one, in hopes to avoid the discomfort of the napkins. Thankfully, she'd brought the pack of those and had switched out after her shower. "Again, 'm sorry for my behavior with the press, 'nd for callin' you spoiled. I get why you needed the shower first, bu' I shouldn' have called you a spoiled brat regardless." 

"Thank you." Rose contemplated the icecream, which was normally enough to help lift her mood, bur her stomach was throbbing so she closed the lid and handed it to him. "There's a mini fridge under the phone." She leaned back into the pillows, willing the pain to ease under the heat. Normally, it worked. Tonight was taking an eternity. He returned, and Rose opened one eye to discover him holding up a bottle of massage oil. "Oh... mmmmm please." She pulled her shirt off, half forgetting how they were supposed to be having a serious conversation, to lie on her stomach on the heating pad.

"Rose..." Jon wasn't sure where to start as he oiled up his hands and went to work rubbing her lower back and sides. "About me cutting in-"

"Harry told me you blame him for your company bein' sold out" Jon balked, honestly shocked that Saxon had so readily admitted that, but he was curious if Saxon had told her everything. "Said you think he was stealin' patents for his dad. That you cancelled his internship." Rose's skin was silken under his fingers, but he found himself pondering if she was paler than usual or if it was the lighting. 

"Rose, Many of the patents that Saxon Industries mysteriously achieved before I did were my personal inventions, stored solely on mine and Donna's servers. Harold had access to those computers during his internship." Jon could feel the old anger stirring again, but he reined it in as his thumbs worked small knots of tension from her back. He had spent years mastering his anger over it. "He came to me as a friend, claimin' he hated his father and wanted to come to stay in Gallifrey. Said tha's why he graduated at seventeen. Tha's why he was willin' to be an intern before he even started Uni." 

Rose felt a bit surprised over the revelation. Everyone knew the late Viscount Lucian Saxon had been hard on Harry, but even in private Harry had never spoken ill of him. In fact, he'd always talked about how he admired his father. Your patents didn' start showin' up in other companies until he started?" Usually a back rub from Jon felt amazing, and,  
while it was relaxing her, the pain wasn't letting up. The medicine and wine had dulled it to a constant burning ache that radiated from the right side of her pelvis. Still, his hands being distracted seemed to help. 

"Not just companies, but militaries. That's what set me off. Anyone who buys.... bought my inventions or rights to them had ta sign a contact stating they'd never be used as weapons or in military except as medical." Jon stilled his hands on her back as Rose whinged softly and turned her face into the pillow for a shuddering breath. "Want me ta stop?"

"No... no 's helping. Please keep going." Rose hoped he didn't hear the lie. It wasn't helping the pain, but as his hands resumed their confident rolls and strokes and presses, she felt more relaxed, more secure, as if less worried. Although, she couldn't figure out what the nagging worry in her gut was. Obviously Jon didn't want to leave. He was still here, opening up to her, finally. It had to be her cycle screwing with her.

"I was workin' on a new thermal imaging system. It was designed to be used in locating cancerous tumors, as it created an almost perfect image of a person, but I hadn' even gotten it out of testin' and suddenly Powellian Special Forces were usin' it on their fighter jets in Skaro to take out groups without men on the ground. A little research, and Saxon Industries had developed and patented it." Rose's face whipped around on the pillow, eyes full of shock and perhaps timidity. Obviously she knew exactly what he was talking about. Leaning down, Jon kissed her brown to assure her that he didn't blame her. She had only been in her early teens or so at the time. 

"Then it was a new solar battery and panel I was workin' on. I was trying to secure contract with a company that did emergency 'nd natural disaster rescue and recovery work." This one angered Jon to no end. It wasn't because he lost the contract, but because it was used to do exactly the opposite of it's intended purpose. "One solar panel the size of a text book and a battery the size of a car battery could power a field tent for two days on twelve hours of sun exposure. Two panels and batteries could power an entire field hospital for an entire day on twelve hours sun exposure. Plus, once storage was full, it would switch to direct usage. That way the power stored would be used only at night or under heavy cloud cover." 

"Ohmigod, the command tents, trucks, 'nd humvees." Rose felt her gut twitch at the understanding. She had been spending a trip with her father on a bank holiday, when Lucian said he had a new development to help turn the tide. She could remember seeing Harry and his father standing at the table, a look of victory on their faces. Harry had given her a playful wink behind their fathers' back and whispered 'Skaro better plot their last rites.' 

"Exactly. The relief group comes in for an emergency meeting, demands to know why Powell's armed forces is usin' my tech and now sellin' it to their allies, but they have to sign a waiver." Jon clenched his fingers against Rose's shoulder blades, before unfurling them and shaking her head. "Again, S.I. Claimed to have developed them. Powell's and Gallifrey's army are now dominating the battlefield, and Skaro is retreating back. Then Davros is killed using my heat signature technology." 

Rose winced as another sharp, clenching stab rolled her abdomen. She hoped she wasn't going to soak the pad as well. It was embarrassing. So she focused her thoughts back to Jon. "I never even considered how Harry had gone from graduating early to helpin' his father bring the war to an end in six months." As Jon discussed it, it all made sense. 

Everyone knew modern war was decided as much by who had the tech as who had the grit. Despite being a small country, Powell had a historically ferocious army. It was why they rarely went to war, and only acted in defense of themselves and allies. Gallifrey had been historically peaceful as well, the epitome of the globe's idea of a Constitutional Republic. Yet, when Skaro had attacked them by assassinating the former president, Adrienna Romana, Gallifrey had become hell hounds unleashed. Powell had only involved themselves in an effort to keep Gallifrey from committing war crimes as atrociously as Skaro. 

"Now you know. He stole my inventions 'nd turned them into war efforts." Jon heaved as sigh as he dragged his hands back down Rose's back to ease the wriggles of her hips. He wondered if her cramps were still that bad, or if she was just trying to get comfortable. If it was cramps, he was going to have someone fetch her something stronger. "Next thing I know, my board has a meeting with my shareholders. They are demanding I sell my majority to them or they would all walk and sell their shares. We had so many groups ready to sue us for violation of contract because they couldn't sell the rites they'd bought, but now I supposedly was." The anger was dissipating to that familiar ache of loss. He'd spent years building the small company his stepfather had started to an empire, and he lost it all in one meeting. 

"So you had to sell." Rose reached back to still Jon's had. The pain in his voice cut into her stomach. She rolled over to sit up, as understanding waved through her. Jon met her eyes, and she could feel the loss and the weight he carried like a physical pressure on her chest. "You wanted peace, but he turned your ideas into war." Dropping the heating pad, Rose wrapped her arms around Jon and squeezed. His arms folded around her waist as his lips pressed into her shoulder. "Thank you, for tellin' me."

"You believe me, over Saxon?" Jon wouldn't lie, but Rose's hum and soft nod took him by surprise. She was the first person besides his family who had. He had tried to tell the truth during the final press conference, but nobody had listened. All they discussed was how he had flipped the podium and threw a camera through a window before storming away. 

The silence between them was like a salve over the rift in their relationship the past few days. It felt like a weight on Jon's conscience had been lifted as Rose pulled back to cup his cheek. Her eyes were soft, despite the discomfort of her own body. "I can't jus' not socialize with him, because he is a family friend 'nd a highly respected figure. 'Ll jus' keep our encounters brief and cordial. Tha' okay?" 

"Rose, it isn' up to me. 'M your husband, not your master. I want ta clear that up again. 'M never gonna try to control you of pressure you-" Rose cut her husband off with a soft kiss. That was all she needed to hear from him. His tongue brushed hers gently, as his finger trailed down her bare back. She didn't think she'd ever get used to how his touch and kiss made her feel powerful and fragile all at once. She had hated the disagreement between them, but she loved this feeling of being closer, of knowing him more intimately. That thought jerked her away from the kiss with a gasp. She was falling in love with him. 

Jon could have kicked himself as Rose broke the kiss with a whimper. He had been so lost in the relief of her believing him, forgiving him, and the perfect feel of her in his arms that he had forgotten his precious girl was in pain. "'M sorry, love. Here lie back 'nd I'll rub your stomach through the heatin' pad." There was an odd expression on Rose's face as she practically collapsed back against the pillow.  
"Need me to have someone get you somethin' stronger? I hate seein' you hurt." 

"No, bu' thanks sweetheart. Can we jus' cuddle a while? I miss it." 

Jon couldn't get himself under the covers fast enough. He was all too eager to slip an arm under Rose's pillow and let her snuggle into it as he curled his other arm around her rub circles over the warm cloth. Again, he wanted to ask if they were always this bad, but if they weren't, Rose would have said. Instead, he savored the feel of her in his arms, the way she pressed back into him as much as possible. He knew that tomorrow their makeup talk would be a memory, and their love would be forged stronger. The though made him freeze, sucking in a breath. 

Love... he was falling in love with Rose. It caught him by surprise, but there was no other explanation. One part of him was terrified, but the other reminded him that it was, after all, the intended goal. The question was, did Rose feel the same? "Fall asleep already?" Her muffled voice jerked him back. "Cause we forgot the lights." 

"Hang on." Jon flailed behind him for the remote that would kill the bedroom lights and snagged it. Then he turned them off and tossed the remote back onto the side table. "Sleep, precious girl." He resumed his circular strokes, as Rose rested her fingers on his arm and gave a shaky sigh.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Near death experience  
> Blood loss  
> Losing control  
> Surgery

It was the soft whimpering that stirred Jon first. The next was the unmistakable sound of heaving. Acting on sheer instinct, Jon had Rose by the shoulders and leaning over the edge of the bed. It took him a blurry moment as she retched to realize she was completely limp in his arms. Also, his pajamas were sticking uncomfortably to his thigh, and the sheets were oddly sticky and stiff against his elbow. Her whole body was shivering, and under his fingers her skin burned with fever. "Rose." He croaked giving her a gentle shake. "Rose, love." She gave another retch and then was silent. "Rose!" 

Jon laid her back against the pillow as he turned to grab the control for the lights. He squinted at the sudden brightness, as a smell overrode the acidic bile. It was the unmistakable tinge of coppery, dried blood. Looking down, he found the pale blue blanket and cream sheets stained, and yanking them back he saw the sheets under Rose and the material of his pajama pants were soaked as well. Her face was horrifyingly pale under the slight tinge of fever in her cheeks and lips. "Rose! Look at me." Heart pounding, Jon watched as she fluttered her lids but did no more than whimper. 

"Help! Somebody! Rose!" Jon bellowed as he pushed the sheets completely away in an effort to see how much blood had stained. It was nearly impossible to tell, but as he took in her form he saw her bare skin had bloated out between her hip bones. The door in the other room flew open, as Jon tried to scoop Rose up. He barely got her into his arms before Cinder, Mickey, and Marcus barreling in, guns drawn. Their collective gasp was only silenced as Cinder and Marcus holstered their weapons. Mickey, on the other hand, had his trained on Jon. 

"We need an ambulance. Bad Wolf is injured. I repeat, Bad Wolf is Injured." Marcus barked into his earpiece at the same time Cinder rushed forward. "Smith! Lower your weapon!" 

"Not until this bastard gets away from her! He's tried to kill her! I knew he-"

"Smith, she's alive and he isn't-" Jon's head spun as Marcus cur Cinder off and took Mickey's gun. For a fleeting moment, he realized that Mickey was about to kill him. "Oh my..." he looked down in time to see Cinder had been checking Rose over. "Cancel the ambulance, we need a med-evac stat. Get Doctor Jones up and on a flight out here now!" 

"Fetch her a shirt, Smith." Jon realized belatedly, that Rose was still nude from the waist up. 

"I just woke up. She was throwin' up." He fished her pajama shirt off the floor on his side of the bed and eased her into it. Rose remained unresponsive to his touch, but at the movements he watched as she twitched in pain and whimpered. "I don' understand." The panic hit him, as two more people burst into the room carrying red bags. More hands grabbed him, wrenching him back off the bed, pulling him away. "No! Let me go! Rose!!

Beeps filled the room, and Jon froze mid struggle as the portable ekg and blood pressure machines lit up. "BP is ninety over fifty, pulse is one twenty three." The new female spoke urgently, sending ice into Jon's veins. He wasn't medically trained, but he knew that those were dangerous. "Distended abdomen, particularly in the pelvic region, with severe bleeding that seems to be originating from cervix. I can't confirm without-

"Examine her!" Jon didn't think he'd ever shouted as loud in his life, as he tossed the guards holding him back aside. "Now!" He rushed forward, even as the male medic pulled out a pair of scissors to cut the blood, soaked material loose. "I said examine her!" He barely had time to see one gloved hand slip inside her ruined knickers when he was in a bear hug being dragged back. "Let me go! Let me-" 

"Jon! Calm down! Calm down man!" Jack's voice was firm, but even as he held him in place. "You screaming' at everyone isn't helping! We have a helicopter in route. Let them work!" Jon didn't want to talk. He wanted to get back to Rose. A nearly debilitating fear had settled into his gut that if he got too far, he'd never see her again. 

"Jonathan, please." A delicate hand was on his arm, and he froze. Amy was beside him, her face tear streaked as she took his bloody hands. He stopped struggling, but the panic wasn't ceasing. "Get him some clothes." She whispered, and Jon found himself staring at Rose as Amy ushered him into a corner. The on call medics were now running an IV and were fervently murmuring updates into a radio. To Jon's horror, only five minutes had passed since he woke up, but it felt like an eternity. 

"I just woke up.... she was bleedin' everywhere. She was throwin' up. She won't respond." Jon took the clothes from Jack, not giving two cares that the room was crowded, and swiftly changed. "She was fine before we went ta sleep. Jus' had cramps." 

"No... that's not normal a'tall." Amy shook her head, as she turned back around. "Rose's cramps always go away with some generic medicine. I saw you give her paracetamol." Seven minutes had passed, and Jon was ready to scream now. "Where'd you get the-" 

"You!" Jon spun on Jack, shoving him hard into a wall. "What did you give me to give her?!"

"Paracetamol! I swear! I always carry a bottle of it on duty!" Jack's entire face paled, and Jon realized that the man look equal parts terrified and confused. His eyes were rimmed red, and his cheeks were damp. "I didn't do this!" 

"Your highness." The voice of the female medic made Jon turn, and he could see uncertainty in her eyes. "Has she been complaining of stabbing and radiating cramps in the last twenty four hours, combined with abnormal bleeding?" 

"Well, she bled through her menstrual cup at the dinner last night, bu' she wasn' complaining." Jon was digging through his mind, trying to find an explanation. He couldn't find any that made sense. Nothing added up to his wife fine just hours before but now laying there unresponsive-

"She is showing signs of a ruptured cyst or ectopic pregnan-" 

"No! She's on birth control, 'nd besides we it hasn' even been three weeks since we-" 

"I understand you're upset, your Highness, but screaming at us isn't helping. We need to know everything she's had in the last twenty-four hours."

"Paracetamol, as far as I know." Jon could hear the distinct thwump thwump thwump of helicopter blades overhead. "Wine." 

"Do we have your consent, as her husband, to take all life pres-"

"Fuck yes you do!" Jon ripped the clipboard and pen from her hands, as she pointed to a line and scribbled. He wondered why the royal family didn't have a blanket waiver on file at all hospitals. "I'm coming with her!" 

"Jon, there isn't room for all of-" 

Jon whipped around, fixing Jack with a glower. He wasn't leaving Rose's side without someone knocking him out. 

"Everyone clear the way." Amy's bellow took Jon by surprise, but everyone leapt aside in time for a gurney to be rushed in. "I'll pack you a bag myself, Jon. Here" she slammed his shoes in his hands. "Hurry and load up." He didn't even bother to tie them, as the medevac team loaded Rose onto the gurney. Then he was running along side them, down the hall, into a maintenance lift, and out the back of the Manor. 

He practically threw himself inside, trying to scrunch himself as small as possible as Rose was loaded in, along with Marcus and Cinder. "Where's Jack?!" He called over the rotors, as everyone threw on headsets. 

"Taking a car with Amelia. They'll reach the hospital after us." Cinder yelled back. Jon watched as Marcus crouched beside him, his gray hair a mess and the bags under his eyes intense. 

"She's stable! Take us up!" One of the flight nurses called into a mic. Jon felt some relief as he slotted a headset in place. "Your Highness, we estimate Princess Rose has lost about twenty to twenty five percent of blood. Most is internal. We've managed to keep her stable, but we may need to-"

"Whatever's necessary!" Jon clasped Rose's hand in his, wondering how they could even consider he would refuse. 

"Glad to hear it. The Royal family has a blanket consent statement on file." Marcus cut in. "That's just an old test to make sure the spouse didn't cause the problem intentionally." Jon saw red at the accusations, but shoved it aside. He could understand the deception. Especially given their circumstances. 

The flight was silent, barring the nurses relating information to the hospital. Jon couldn't take his eyes off Rose, clutching her hand to his lips. No, he couldn't lose her. He just couldn't, not after realizing he was falling for her. The flight was barely twelve minutes, and he found himself running down a hallway. A hospital security officer pulled him to a stop as doors marked 'operating/surgical' slammed shut in his face, blocking Cinder and Marcus from view just as swiftly as Rose. For a moment, he felt exposed, wondering why both had gone with her. Then he remembered Jack's warning. Rose's safety would always take precedence. 

"This way, Your Highness. We've already got her room sectioned off. Local law enforcement is posting outside until royal security arrives." Jon followed him to a room that had only one bed. It was obviously a two person room, but the other bed had been removed, and replaced with an extra couch, heavy curtains over the windows, and police outside the door. 

"Doctor Jones is supposed-"

"She radioed in. She's half an hour out by helicopter. King Peter is on his way as well." The police officer on the right replied. "Please, Prince Jonathan. Sit, rest. Her Highness is in safe hands." 

Jon couldn't sit or rest. All he could do was pace. So he did, watching as the clock ticked second after second away. He wanted to run to the operation room, to demand answers, but nobody had any update. Twenty minutes clawed past, as if frozen. The Charge Nurse had simply informed him that they had located the bleed and were working on it, but that there had been no further word. Then another cop had appeared with an electric kettle still in the box, a sealed box of tea, and some sugar and cream. 

So many horrible possibilities plagued Jon's mind, so he used the process of tea making as a distraction. Fifteen minutes became fifteen years. Then a swirl of floral perfume, distinctive cologne, and fresh linen filled the room. Amy and Jack were standing there, looking sullen. "Mum and Dad are meeting Uncle Pete at the airport." Amy informed him. "Martha just landed. We have any word?" Amy had plucked the kettle from his hand as Jack began issuing orders to Mickey and Vastra.

"None. None.... Amelia... it's my fault." The realization hit him like a truck. "I kept wonderin' if her cramps were normal. I was gonna ask you, then Rose. I didn' want to embarrass her. I should have noticed-"

"Jon, stop! Even I didn't notice, and I've been with her almost every day since she was sixteen." Jack cut in. "Rose... she likes to hide pain. She doesn't like anyone to know." Despite his reassurance, Jon still felt the guilt sitting heavy on his chest. The nurse from before slipped into the room. Jon felt the world shake. 

"I don't have much. I'm sorry. Doctor Jones has taken over. All I was told was that they've located the bleed." The nurse looked down, and Jon felt his stomach fall to his toes. No, it couldn't be that bad? "The Princess had several cysts on and in her right ovary and fallopian tube. Some of them ruptured and were hemorrhaging I'm sorry, your Highness, but I won't have anymore news until she is out of surgery."

 

"Thank you, erm." Jon squinted at the badge. "Melinda. I appreciate it." Then she was gone. He sank to the sofa, feeling frozen, horrified, and relieved. Some part of him had minutely feared the ectopic pregnancy. Knowing that wasn't the case brought a tiny breath of relief. Knowing Rose had been facing death even as he was goading her into fighting made him want to slam his fist into a wall. 

Vaguely he realized that Jack and Amy were talking, but their words held no meaning. Even when a cup of tea was pressed into his fingers, Jon couldn't bring himself to focus. All he could see was the irritation and anger on her face before the party, the pain in her eyes even as she kissed him, how she'd been in pain and he'd brushed it off. The image that kept coming to the front was how pale she looked against bloody sheets.

Jon didn't even realize he had tears on his cheek before a soft tissue was dabbing them away. "Rose'll pull through Jon. She's a fighter." Looking over, he saw Amy looked as exhausted and teary eyed as he felt. The clock behind her said they'd been there an hour. Jack had turned one of the sofas into a bed and was covering it in sheets. "You should rest." 

"Nah, you take it. 'M fine." Jon didn't want to even blink until he had word. Amy opened her mouth to protest, but he gave her a look. Soon she was tucked in with her head in Jack's lap. It was an odd image, but Jack was technically off. 

"Your Highness." Jon almost dropped his cold tea at Martha's exhausted voice. He jumped up, setting it aside, as she came in. She looked drained but there was no death in her eyes. The clipboard in her hand had Jon's fingers twitching. "You might...Jon... you're gonna need to sit." 

"Why?" Jon sank into the sofa again, as Martha took a chair and scooted it across from him. This close, he could see that there was bad news, something she was afraid to say. "Martha-"

"We stopped the bleeding, but at a cost." Jon felt his future balancing between life and destruction. "I'm sorry, but removal of Rose's right ovary and fallopian tube were the only way." He was glad he was seated, because Jon felt the universe turn on its head. "There were too many cysts to remove. I've never seen anything like it, except..." her voice trailed off as she saw Amy, who was wide awake again. "In the Toclafane research records. Development of cysts in the reproductive organs was a side effect seen when female subjects on hormonal birth control were given too large of a dose. Per the records, two out of five developed them with one dose and three and one out of five developed them with repeat dosages. Two out of the three affected needed full hysterectomies." 

"Fuck!" Jon surged to his feet, trying his best to not throw anything within reach. "Why? Why her?! This isn't right! She's never done anything to anyone! Why her?!" An entire ovary gone. Granted, he knew Rose was lucky she hadn't died or needed to have everything removed. Then, rage won out again. Jon found himself turning on Martha. "You couldn't have warned us?! You couldn't have-"

"I didn't know until the flight over, when I was looking into what could cause half a dozen cysts!!" 

"Stop fighting before I have you both thrown out of here!" The sound of Pete's voice made everyone freeze, including Jon. He looked over to see father in law in a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper. It was so unlike him, Jon had to blink. "Thank you, now. Somebody better tell me where the hell my daughter is, and why my son in law is about to strangle his wife's doctor." 

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but you aren't the next of kin for-"

"I am, and I say to tell him everything. I need to call my family." Jon needed to get his temper under control. Knowing Rose was going to pull through eased his panic, the thought that whomever had drugged them in the first place had caused this was eating at his gut. He'd call his family all right, but then he was cashing in every favor he had left to call on. He was going to find who did this.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Freaky dream cannibalism (occurs at end of dream sequence. It's not graphic snd the person is a wolf....)

Rose felt leadened down and inflated, like someone had hooked a hose to her navel and poured thick gel into her. She had been vaguely aware of screaming voices that made no sense. Her head felt odd, like it was attached but floating miles and miles overhead. It was dark, but sometimes that darkness was briefly pierced by harsh white lights that made her skull ache and her stomach turn. A solid thwump thwump overhead and large hands holding hers had been all that had anchored her to the dark.

Then there was more shouting, so frantic and urgent that her eyes were forced open. Lights zoomed overhead, like a meteor shower or driving through a tunnel at night, and the big, warm hand. Then the darkness came back, and it had this incessant beep that wouldn't go away. This time a smaller hand was holding hers, oddly slick, pulling her back down, as more meaningless words. Rose hadn't even realized she'd been floating that time. 

She was barely anchored down, when the strange tingly sensation that flowed like warm milk up her arm began. More harsh lights, followed by meaningless words, and mask covered faces filled her world, and then the darkness sucked her back down. It only occurred to Rose, as she tumbled into the void, that she had been in pain. She only knew she had been, because that pain was blissfully numb. 

_"Rose! We're gonna be late to the party!" Amy called as she stepped out of armoire. "Imagine me, late for my own engagement party." Rose blinked in surprise at the floor length gown made of dragon scales._

_"Amy, why're you a dragon?" Rose queried, then laughed when her words turned into puffs of gold dust._

_"Don't be silly. I'm a butterfly!" Amy threw a pillow at her, and Rose threw it back with a playful shout. It struck Amy, turning her into a flock of monarch butterflies that fluttered away._

_"Rory's gonna kill you!" Jack laughed, making Rose spin. He was in the First Skaro War pilot uniform he'd worn for her seventeenth birthday's costume party. "Then again, it isn't really a party without Amy getting herself or both of you into trouble?" He passed her a box, and Rose took it. "Get dressed, moon fairy!"_

_Rose pulled the lid off, squealing as the box erupted like a shooting star. The smoke and light twisted and merged into a silver and black web. A diamond spider began to weave the silken strands with dew until a black and silver dress with red swirls along the hem appeared. "Hey! That's the dress Amy bought me in Tardis City! I didn't know you made it." She patted the spider on the head, before looking down to see she'd put the dress on. This time, the shortness of it didn't bother her._

_The dewdrop world spun, almost disappearing into darkness again. Rose scrambled to hold onto it, shaking the edges of the air like a fuzzy screen. It cleared up, and this time she found herself in a long hall. On the walls were windows, and beyond the windows were sheep playing slot machines and cards and craps. Something about the sheep was wrong, but she couldn't place it. Panic gripped her, and she found herself running._

_All around her the sounds of gambling and sheep bleating beat like a drum. Over and over, it never ceased. It raised to a cacophony, making her stomach burn and twist, like she was being ripped apart at the seems. Rose sobbed as she realized she hadn't moved, that the windows were opening, and the sheep were turning._

_"I've got you, little Blossom!" Narrow arms wrapped around her, and Rose found herself yanked into a lift. Harry was inside, and he cupped her face softly. "Come on. Your drinks are ready. You should finish them before we call Jack, yeah!" His suit was black, as usual, but there was something about his smile that made her spine tingle._

_"Harry... there's something out there. The sheep, they.... I think." What? What did she think. It didn't make sense._

_"What sheep, Blossom? I only see the audience." He gestured behind her, and Rose turned. The sheep were faceless people, all nude but also genderless, applauding softly. "Your drinks. Remember. Come along." His fingers laced with hers, but they were like sandpaper covered silk against her skin. He tugged her firmly, and Rose stumbled after. The casino noises were overriding the applause. There were so many bells and whistles and the beep, beep, beep._

_"Don't, Rose! Don't do it!" A brusque voice came as strong hands grabbed her waist. "If you go with him, you'll never come back to me." Unfamiliar Blue eyes were frantic as they burned into her chest. They glowed like starlight, setting off aquamarine and sapphire fireworks in the air around her. His pleading voice curled around her throat, in a lover's caress that stole her breath. "Please, Rose... don't leave me."_

_"Let her go. She doesn't know you! Who do you think you are?!" Harry growled, his fingers scratching and burning on her skin as his voice filled the air with an oil-spill of snake venom._

_"I'm her husband! That's who!" The man bellowed, and Rose felt new bells vibrating soundlessly as wind on melting icicles in her heart. The studio set swirled, and they were at a bar. The sheep were back, watching from their slot machines and game tables, licking their fangs as they undid zippers in their skulls._

_"You wouldn't be her husband if not for me!"  
Harry snarled, yanking so hard Rose screamed. His nails ripped into her arm, and pulled an invisible bundle from her stomach with his claws. "You ruined everything!" _

_"I want to go with Jon!" Rose wrenched her wrist free, watching as the pain in her gut exploded into a mist of rubies where Harry stumbled back. Howls filled the room, and Rose realized what was wrong. There had never been any sheep. They were wolves, all wolves, and Harry bit into the bloody flesh he'd clawed from her body. "No! It's mine! It's mine! Harry, give it back!" Somewhere a jackpot chimed, and the howls grew louder._

_"Run!" Jon shouted, taking her hand. "I know you hurt, Rose, but you have ta run! Run to me!" Then the darkness swallowed him, and Rose found herself alone, surrounded by bloody wolves._

_"No! No! You can't hurt me! Let me go!" She threw her arms out, screaming her pain and anguish at the loss she couldn't describe and the betrayal she didn't understand. Her words and body exploded into golden dust and light, then she was floating again, sinking, caressed on waves of a monotonous, stable sound: beep, beep, beep, beep._

_"Rose, 'm here. I promised." Jon's voice came through the void of wool, and Rose clung to it. Then her stomach was on fire._

"Hurts... Jon.... hurts..." Rose didn't like being awake anymore than she liked the dream world. "The sheep... they're wolves." She tried to open her eyes, to warn him, but the bright lights were back. "Bright.... too bright." 

"Pete, dim the lights." They eased down to a soft glow. "She's still a bit loopy from the morphine and anesthesia I think. She's been mutterin' about wolves 'nd sheep and a tv audience for half an hour." 

"Sounds about right. She had an impacted wisdom tooth at seventeen that had to be removed surgically." Her dad's soft chuckle made her turn her head, but the room was still hazy and unfocused. "She swore she'd somehow developed magic powers and turned Jack into a dog. She was totally oblivious to the fact he was standing right there, and she was sobbing because she thought we were going to sell him to a circus." Jon's harsh laugh made her wince.

What did they mean anesthesia and and morphine? She was in bed, at Leadworth Manor. "Need... bottle in bag." She tried to motion to the ensuite, but her arm was too heavy. Wait, why was her dad in their bedroom? "Daddy? Get outtamahroom." She murmured, vaguely remembering in a wave of pain she'd fallen asleep with no shirt. "Not decent." 

"Rose, love. D'ya know where you are?" Rose tried to snort, but moving hurt her stomach. Of course. They'd fallen asleep in the guest room. "Precious girl, open your eyes all the way for me. Come on." Jon's fingers were gentle but firm as they squeezed hers. Oh, that's why the room was fuzzy. She didn't have her eyes fully open. "I know.... I know sweetheart. It's hard, bu' you can't get anymore medicine until we see those beautiful eyes..." Jon's face swam into view. Rose noticed he looked drawn and haggard, with a whole days worth of scruff at least. "Oh, there they are. There's my girl." 

"Hi, Babygirl." Her dad looked just as rough, and Rose had to blink as she realized the golden and ginger glimmer on his cheeks was a day old beard. 

"You both look like hell 'nd need a shave." She managed to croak out. The beeping noise was still going, although their joint barks of laughter temporarily drowned it out. Rose tried to find the source, but her body radiated and aching stab as she moved. Stars danced in her vision as her stomach roiled, and when they cleared, she found the source. It was a heart monitor to her right. "Wait... wha'? Where!" 

"No!" Jon's shout was enough to still her movements. "Rose, you're in the hospital." The world spun dangerously as she tried to touch her head. The leadened feeling was gone, but every motion made her abdomen throb. "It's okay if you don' remember. You've been unconscious for about thirty hours give or take. Wha's the last thing you remember?" 

"You rubbin' my stomach to get rid of my cramps." She whimpered, as even talking caused minuscule daggers. "Why's my stomach hurt? Why'm I all..." She gestured weakly at the wires, as the pain turned her mouth to cotton. The two men shared heavy looks that turned the burning pain to ice. 

"I'll fetch a nurse or Martha. She texted and said she'd stepped down to the cafeteria." Pete touched Jon's shoulder, and Rose watched as they shared another look, this one sad and angry all at once. 

"Dad... wait." Rose felt her heart speed up as her dad stood. "Tell me... tell me why you're lookin' like-" 

"I'll tell her. Don' forget to call Jackie too." Rose felt a bit shocked at how they suddenly seemed as if they'd been family for years and not weeks. 

"Daddy!" Rose tried to grab his hand, their expressions igniting terror in her soul. The sudden upward movement had her crying out in pain, even as Jon caught her and eased her back. She felt tears sting her cheeks as she clung to Jon's arms. Her father had paused by the door, and she could see he was leaving this solely to Jon. "Hurry back. Please." 

"Promise, Rosebud." Then she was alone with her husband. 

"Rose, you can't be moving like tha' yet. You'll bust your incisions." Jon eased her down, then poured a cup of water and added a straw. "I know you hurt, but they turned off the morphine to make sure you would come 'round." His voice was hollow, scratchy, and strained. Judging by the wrinkles in his clothes, he hadn't left the room since she was brought in. He was frowning, opening and closing his mouth. 

"Am I dyin'?" She whispered, her pain addled brain finding it the only logical reason for his grave expression. 

"No! Gods no." Jon heaved a sigh and scooted the chair he was in over until he could lean forward and kiss her brow. The soft touch eased her panic some, but the pain had become a constant, stomach turning throb. He eased the cup over to press the straw to her lips. She took small, hesitant sips, blinking as having to hold her breath to do so was just as painful as moving. "I thought you were goin' to though." The cup disappeared, and Rose let out her breath in a shaky whisper. "I don' know how to sugar coat things, Rose."

"Then don'. This isn' pillow talk, Jon." She fought to keep her eyes open as more stars exploded with the pain. Rose didn't think she'd ever hurt so much.

"Rose, love, you had half a dozen or so cysts on your right ovary and fallopian tube. A few ruptured, 'nd you were hemorrhaging internally. You didn' start your cycle early. Those weren' cramps. You were literally dyin', 'nd I didn' even know." Rose felt like she'd been punched, and the anguish and guilt in his face and voice made her eyes sting. "I didn' even ask if the cramps felt normal. I jus' started fights 'nd-" 

"Shhhhhh don', please don' blame yourself." Rose wanted to take his hand, to touch his face. She immediately hated seeing him this way, but she couldn't lift her head. "I didn' even realize. 'S fine now, yeah? Obviously if 'm not dyin'." 

"Rose... stoppin' the bleedin' had a cost." Rose felt icy dread fill her again as she looked down at her sheet covered abdomen. "'S why you hurt. 'S why you can' get up for another day." Her mouth had turned into a desert again, as the pain flared. "Rose, they had to remove your right ovary and fallopian tube. You'd already lost so much blood. They couldn' waste time trying to find which ones were bleedin'." 

Rose felt like she'd been dunked in an icy ocean. She'd lost an entire ovary and fallopian tube? "The left-"

"It's fine, so's your uterus, but they've been performing ultrasounds every six hours to make sure none are developing." Rose closed her eyes, torn between despair, relief, and pain. "Martha thinks you'll be fine, that if the Toclafane didn't cause them in both by now, it won'." 

"Yeah... 'kay." She gasped softly through the tears in her throat. The drug had caused it? If Martha said so, she trusted her. "Can I still.... I mean.... will I be able?" How could she voice that fear, considering they'd agreed to wait on it anyways. 

"Martha supervised the whole surgery. You'll still as capable of having a baby as before. I signed a waiver to have some of the eggs from that ovary stored, jus' in case. They've already been transported to the Palace for storage." Rose squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to stave off the flow of tears. "Oh, Rose. I thought I was gonna lose you." 

"You were sayin' tha', in my dream." Rose snapped her eyes open as the images burst to life behind her eyelids. The wolf disguised as Harry had been eating her- "Tha's what he took, what he was eating.... oh... think 'm gonna." The cool water rocked in her stomach, making it rebel. Rose heaved as Jon cradled her her head and a sick pan under her. 

"Who? The wolf or the sheep? You were mutterin' about them." 

"Harry..." Rose heaved again, then cried out and fell back onto the pillow as the pain overwhelmed her. "Or the wolf disguised as Harry. 'S confusin'." She barely saw Jon's face pale as he pressed the nurse paging button on her rail. "Please.... hurts.... make it stop." Even breathing felt like agony. She felt something rip painfully, followed by a warm and wet trickle down her right hip.

"Nurse! She burst one of her incision sites! I need pain meds and Martha now!" Jon was bellowing and yanking her sheets back 

"Princess!" Martha was dashing in. "Oh goddesses." She had a syringe in hand and was injecting it into an IV. 

Over the flurry of nurses and someone calling for a suture kit, Rose saw her husband back away from the crowd and pull out his phone. The pale look on his face was cold and murderous. "Rani. 'S the Doctor. I need you to get me information on every pharmaceutical trial Saxon Industries 'nd their subsidiaries have had in the last five years. Don't ask.... consider this me calling in the favor for dealing with the rats ten years ago." Then the void took her again.


End file.
